A Saiyan Way of Life
by 2dragonkat
Summary: It was over…finally over. Buu was dead, the universe was saved…and Kakarot was alive. - Sequel to Alternate Reality. Still Goku&Vegeta, Piccolo&Gohan, and future Trunks&Goten. mpreg, some angst, and smut. What more could you want?
1. Coming Home

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for future chapters.

AN: Here we go everyone...the sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. This one is about halfway done now and it looks like it'll be about 15 chapters or so. After this is done though, I'm moving on and will be working on an AU fic based on Planet Vegeta. Wish me luck. In all honesty I'm not as happy with this particular chapter as I want to be, truely some of the later chapters are much better...but I had to start somewhere I suppose for this fic. Hope every one enjoys.

**Important:** I am having major sugery tomorrow and won't be able to post the next chapter for at least two weeks. So please, please, do not beg me to 'update soon.' I have a valid reason people for not posting as regularly as I usually do, so don't complain...please.

* * *

Chapter One – Coming Home

WC: 3,246

It was over…finally over. Buu was dead, the universe was saved…and Kakarot was alive. Vegeta sighed and left the supporting shoulder of The Champ as he walked towards his lover, who was slowly sinking from the sky. Vegeta growled as he stumbled, not wanting to lose his footing. Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him from being with the man he loved right now.

Goku looked up as he landed, watching Vegeta slowly come towards him. He stumbled forward as well and they sluggishly embraced; bodies bloody, sore and exhausted. They tried to meet for a kiss but Goku lost his footing and the two of them went tumbling down. Goku landed hard on his ass, falling backwards until his back landed on the side of a rock, and he relaxed slightly at the support. Vegeta landed on top of him with a grunt, chest to chest, head buried in Goku's neck. Their legs were hopelessly tangled but they didn't care. They could relax…because it was over.

Vegeta lifted his head and looked at Goku, raising a tired hand to stroke his beautiful face. He realized it was finally sinking in that they were both alive, they had their chance now. Their chance to be together and have a family. Vegeta felt a tear fall unwanted down his bloody cheek as this wonderful thought sank into his tired mind.

Goku's expression suddenly became worried and he gently wiped the teardrop away. "What's wrong Vegeta," he asked quietly.

"We're alive," Vegeta whispers back, voice sounding slightly awed.

"I know. But it's not something to be sad about."

Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sad Kakarot. I'm happy. You do realize that because we're both alive we can finally become mates," he sighed, smiling as the words sunk into Goku's thick skull.

"Vegeta," Goku said breathlessly, images flashing through his mind of what their future could be like. "I love you," he cried happily, hugging Vegeta tightly.

"Ka-Ka…gentle," Vegeta gasped out as broken bones shifted painfully.

Goku quickly calmed at his lover's pained gasp and loosened his hold, though not letting go. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, still smiling.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, returning the embrace, shifting to get comfortable. They nuzzled their faces into each other's shoulder, purring with contentment. Their lips finally met in a sweet, chaste kiss, but because they both couldn't stop smiling the kiss became rather awkward. Vegeta gave up with a chuckle. He rested his head on Goku's chest and relaxed, smelling his scent and letting his mind wander, straying towards dreams that he thought would never come true but were now within his grasp.

He came out of his thoughts when he felt someone beside him and Goku. He looked up tiredly as Dende smiled down at them. The young Guardian of Earth lifted his hands and the two Saiyans were enveloped in a golden glow and Vegeta breathed easier as his body healed. Once Dende was done Vegeta and Goku stood up and embraced strongly and kissing with a passion they had lacked before. Vegeta moaned happily, hands curling into Goku's hair and tail wrapping around Goku's forearm, the soft tip stroking the sensitive inside of his elbow. Goku growled in response and bent Vegeta backwards, devouring his lips, holding him close, shaking as his relief that this man was still alive washed over him. He pulled back though when someone coughed uncomfortably behind them at the display.

Goku smirked, eyes darkening as Vegeta quietly whimpered in protest when their kiss was broken, cheeks blushed from passion. Goku turned away before he lost himself to those eyes and smiled at Kibito Kai and Old Kai. A small part of Goku still didn't believe that they had won; it had seemed so hopeless there at the end.

Their attention though, turned to where Hercule cried, "It's Buu." Goku rushed over to the spot with everyone else, but he wasn't worried. He had seen that this Buu wasn't evil like what had come out of him, not to mention Hercule seemed to really care for him, he was even standing up to Vegeta, which was something even Goku had trouble with sometimes. Vegeta was shouting something about not taking any chances and Goku smiled softly. His lover was just being defensive because of how much trouble his friends and family had been in, not to mention how helpless both of them were at one point.

Goku walked over and wrapped his arms around Vegeta, stroking calming hands down his sides. "Go ahead and heal him Dende," he said calmly, a small smile on his face.

"Are you insane," Vegeta said, deadly quiet. "Explain. Right now."

"I'm just returning the favor Vegeta," Goku said, nuzzling his hotheaded lover. "Without these two the universe would be doomed.

"Buu had you pinned and there was no way I could launch the Spirit Bomb with you there. I love you too much to do that, not to mention you had just come back to life. But big Buu here got the other Buu off of you and Hercule carried you to safety."

Vegeta relaxed and looked up at Goku. "Fine, have it your way," he grumbled, kissing the bottom of Goku's chin in thanks. "But what about the humans? The second they see Buu they'll go crazy and then what?"

"I see your point," Goku said scratching his head. "Well I guess we can keep Buu indoors for the first six months and then we can just the Dragonballs to wish everyone's memories of Buu away."

Vegeta scoffed. "Is that your answer for everything? Just use the Dragonballs," he said exasperated.

"Well…yeah," Goku said chuckling. Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded at Dende, giving to young Namek the go ahead to heal Majin Buu.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starved," Goku said. "Let's head back and get some food."

"How about I make something for you Kakarot," Vegeta purred, smiling up at the taller man.

"You can cook," Goku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes I can. And damn well if I do say so myself," Vegeta said smugly.

Goku had his tongue down Vegeta's throat before the prince could blink, forcing an un-manly squeak out of the prince as he was devoured. Goku broke the fierce kiss after a few heated moments to pepper Vegeta's face with kisses. "I love you," Goku whispered, smiling brightly, imagining the delicious meals Vegeta could cook up for him. "Let's get going."

The heroes gathered into a group and Kibito Kai transported them back to the Lookout on Earth. Goku was about to wrap an arm around Vegeta's waist but the Prince had already walked quickly ahead of them, glancing anxiously around the corner.

Vegeta looked around, searching for his boys, needing to know they were safe and sound. The small group standing in the middle of the Lookout turned as he walked towards them, followed closely by the others. His shoulders sagged in relief as both Trunks and Goten cried happily as he appeared, both running towards him. He opened his arms wide, smiling and laughing as they tackled him. He stumbled back a few steps but stayed standing as he wrapped strong arms around them, desperately holding them as close as possible.

Vegeta stumbled back a couple more steps as Gohan decided to join the group hug. He curled around his brothers, nuzzling his face into Vegeta's hair, wrapping his arms around all of them. Vegeta chuckled; wrapping his tail around Gohan's back, sighing in the warm embrace of his sons, feeling the horrors of the last couple of days chased away by their unconditional love.

He looked up to see Goku smiling, but standing awkwardly to the side. Vegeta smirked at him and pulled away from his sons. "I think there's someone else who deserves a hug from you three now," he said, jerking his head in Goku's direction.

The boys looked over and seemed to finally notice their dad was standing there. Smiles broke out on each of their faces and they raced over to Goku. Goku in turn brightened and laughed as Trunks and Goten latched onto his arms and Gohan curled onto his chest. He pulled them all closer, a part of him still not believing he was getting this opportunity. He looked up at his lover who had his arms crossed and was smirking proudly. Goku smiled and realized he didn't care why he had this opportunity, he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

Everyone happily greeted one another as the heroes were welcomed home. Goku watched with amazement as he witnessed the friendships Vegeta had formed with Goku's closest friends, and he realized how lucky he was that Vegeta had a very loving heart, underneath that tough exterior. Of course if he wasn't, Goku probably wouldn't love him as much as he did.

The happy reunion was interrupted when Goku's stomach decided to remind him he was hungry. Every-one stared wide eyed at him as the ground nearly shook with the force of the grumbles and rumbles coming from a part of his body he had ignored for far too long. He laughed though, when the boys' stomachs echoed his own in matching growls. Vegeta shook his head and turned towards their friends. "I believe that's the signal for all of us to head home," he said. "Kakarot, how about you quiet your stomach down and transport everyone home."

"Okie Dokie Vegeta," Goku said brightly and everyone gathered around, holding on to one another. They waved goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo and they disappeared from sight.

First stop was Capsule Corps where Goku dropped off Yamcha, Bulma, Puar and Oolong. Next was dropping of Videl, Hercule and Majin Buu. Goku decided to transport to the announcer from the tournament, knowing he would understand the situation and help Hercule hide Buu. Lastly Goku landed on Kami Island, saying goodbye to Krillin, 18, Marron, and master Roshi.

Instead of translocating home, the boys said they wanted to fly since they weren't far from home, not to mention Goku had no idea where their home was. "Let's race Goten," Trunks shouted, crouching down low to the ground.

"Yeah," Goten agreed, mirroring his best friend's position.

"Hey, can I join too," Goku asked eagerly, wanting to spend as much time with these two wonderful boys as possible.

"Sure," they said together.

"But I gotta warn you Dad, me and Goten are really fast," Trunks boasted.

"Yeah. We're really fast," Goten piped up.

"Well then I can't wait," Goku said happily, crouching down and then blasting off after them with a laugh.

Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan followed more slowly, but stayed within sight of the others. "Will you two be staying the night, or do you plan to go off and have some alone time," he asked as they flew. It felt nice that right now it seemed like any other day, and that they all hadn't just come back to life or had been fighting for the safety of the universe.

Gohan blushed at his Papa's implication and looked over at Piccolo, and the two lovers exchanged glances. They had both had some really big scares the last few days and all they wanted to do was curl up together away from the world. "I think we'll head off for a while. But we'll see you tomorrow, okay Pops," Gohan said, reaching out to grab Piccolo's hand. "Give my brothers a hug for me and…tell Dad I love him."

"Of course," Vegeta said, watching as the two of them broke off in a different direction, understanding their need to reinstate their bond after everything that's happened, he planned to do the same thing tonight himself.

He landed just seconds behind the racing trio, Trunks and Goten dancing around saying they won. Vegeta smiled at them, thankful their most recent experience hasn't changed them or taken all their innocence away. He looked at Goku but his expression fell a bit at his lover's face, it had an intense look on it, and Vegeta couldn't figure out what it meant. Goku was staring at the house and Vegeta began to worry he didn't like it, but he could be getting ahead of himself.

"Boys," he said, keeping his voice calm. "Why don't you go inside and pick out what you want for dinner okay."

"Okay," both boys said, running inside and arguing about what they wanted.

Vegeta sighed and turned to Goku, clearing his throat to try and encourage him to explain what he was thinking. Goku looked over at him, then looked around the area. "What made you choose this place," he asked quietly.

Vegeta tilted his head, also looking around the wooded area and the clearing they were in. "I'm not really sure, there was just a pull to this place," he replied just as quietly.

"You built this house yourself?"

"Yes…with some generous donations from Dr. Brief."

"There was a house here before you built this one, right?"

"…yes…"

"It was the house I lived in when I was a kid…with my Grandpa Gohan."

Vegeta's heart sank. He hadn't realized, he didn't know the place had such sentimental value to Goku. He hoped his lover would forgive him for his blunder of desecrating such a special place. "I'm so sorry Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, looking down at his boots.

"I love it," Goku said, smiling and grabbing Vegeta's gloved hands.

Vegeta looked up sharply, searching his lover's face for the truth. "Really? You're not mad I replaced your house with this one."

"Nope. Now that I'm back my home is wherever you and the boys are. It makes me happy that we're living here, I have so many memories here with my first family and making new ones with this family we have makes me really glad. I've missed being here," Goku said and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Vegeta's smiling lips.

"I'm glad," Vegeta said, pulling away. "Now I think you said something about being hungry."

In response to his inquiry, Goku's stomach growled loudly and the two of them laughed. "I guess I did," Goku said, patting his rumbling tummy.

"Come on then. I'll let the boys give you a tour while I get dinner ready," Vegeta said as he walked into the house, Goku close behind him.

The second Vegeta stepped into the kitchen two different slabs of meat were thrust into his hands. "Boys," he shouted in surprise as he stumbled a bit under the onslaught.

"Trunks and I couldn't agree so we decided we'll have both," Goten said innocently.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded his head in understanding and carried the meat over to the kitchen counter. He pulled off his gloves, put his apron on and washed his hands. "How about you two show your dad around the house, then go play outside. I'll tell you when dinner is ready," he said as he sharpened a knife.

"Okay," Trunks and Goten said, mock-saluting their Papa. They turned and each grabbed one of Goku's hands and dragged him out of the kitchen, chattering excitedly about their home.

Goku's eyes brightened as he was showed around the house, amazed at how easily he just fused into this family's routine, how he was already a part of the family he left behind seven years ago. The living room and library both seemed very cozy to Goku and were filled with trinkets and family photographs. He laughed at some and listened closely as Goten and Trunks told him the stories behind each and everyone. There was a group of photos over the fireplace in the library that Goku lingered over.

One was a picture of Vegeta lying on the grass on his stomach, presumably out in the backyard. He smirked contentedly at the camera that was facing him at the same level. A young Goten and Trunks were seated on either side of him, not looking at the camera, but were busy playing with their Papa's hair.

Another picture showed Piccolo and Gohan together. Piccolo stood with an arm around Gohan's shoulders, looking tenderly down at the young man in his arms. He was without his cape and turban, indicating the picture was taken during a relaxing day recently. Gohan had both arms wrapped tightly around Piccolo's waist and was smiling brightly at the camera with a faint blush on his cheeks.

The last picture Goku looked closely at before he was dragged out of the room by his eager sons was a group picture. It was dinner since the picture was of the group sitting around a table with the sun setting outside one of the dining room windows. Master Roshi was sitting at the head of the table, opposite to where the camera was. He was laughing happily and Krillin on one side was blushing and trying to hit Roshi and on the other side Piccolo wasn't looking amused, but was trying to hide his own blush behind his water glass he had raised to his lips. On the same side as Piccolo, Gohan was trapped between Goten and Trunks who were trying to force feed their brother different foods from the meal. All three were covered in various foods but were still smiling brightly. 18 sat next to her husband and was the only one looking at the camera. She was trying to glare but her eyes sparkled with her mirth and she was at the same time trying to feed a reluctant Marron her vegetables. It was a happy, relaxed and intimate setting, and Goku was proud he was going to be a part of it.

He was lead upstairs and the boys didn't let him get more than a glance into Gohan's and Vegeta's rooms before he was lead proudly into Trunks' and Goten's room. He was forced to sit and he smiled as he was introduced to all their favorite toys and told about their adventures and pranks. Goku laughed as many funny images came to mind at their stories and he felt so content, like he had never left.

After a while Goten and Trunks decided to take him outside to show Goku some of their favorite places to play and spar, and the three played together until a small chi blast shot into the sky herded them back inside.

Goku's first thought when he followed his sons into the dining room was that he had died…again…and had gone to an even sweeter heaven. The table was pilled high with plate after plate meat and noodles, vegetables and fruit, baskets of warm bread gave off delicious smelling steam and bowls of rice and soup gave even more color to the amazing setting Vegeta had done. The prince stood off to the side, admiring his work and didn't look up at them as he said, "You won't get a scrap of this if you don't all wash up."

The boys quickly washed their hands then sat eagerly on opposite sides of the table, bodies humming with hungry excitement. Goku followed their example and washed his hands before sitting down at one head of the table. He sat staring at the food, almost lovingly but looked up when Vegeta sat down across from him. His loving gaze turned to his prince and he smiled, knowing the luckiest man in the world right now was him.

"Dig in," Vegeta said.

Father and sons didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Like I said before I am having major sugery tomorrow (Feb. 4th) and won't be able to post or reply to any review for a couple of weeks. If I can though I will update my profile sooner if anyone would like to know about my condition after surgery. Wish me luck.

TTFN


	2. A Night to Remember

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for future chapters.

Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst. deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device)

AN: Here we go everyone...the sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. This one is about halfway done now and it looks like it'll be about 15 chapters or so. After this is done though, I'm moving on and will be working on an AU fic based on Planet Vegeta. Wish me luck. I didn't want to post this chapter until I was able to start working on this fic again. But alas, recovery from my surgery is sluggishly slow and I haven't been inspired to write anything, for this fic or any other I'm doing. But I figured to post this now. Once again don't expect another update for a while. Hope every one enjoys.

**Warnings for this chapter:** lots and lots of smut people. I got Goku&Vegeta and Piccolo&Gohan, take your pic or go for both, whatever floats your boat.

* * *

Chapter Two – A Night to Remember

WC: 3,931

"Alright boys, bath-time," Vegeta said, entering the living room and drying his hands with a dish towel.

He had just finished washing the dishes, which he usual made his sons do, but he thought tonight he would let them have a little more fun. Three head turned in his direction, looking away from the cartoon they had been watching. "Can we use the big tub Papa," Goten asked. "We want Dad to take a bath with us too."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the three pleading looks he was getting but he agreed. "Alright. I'll go heat it up and you two go grab the pajamas you want to wear," he said.

"Okay," Goten and Trunks said as they ran up the stairs to do as their Papa asked.

Goku stood up from his seat and turned off the television before following Vegeta outside to the back porch. He watched quietly as his lover lit a fire beneath the tub and added water from a hose connected to the house. "This is a really amazing place you have here Vegeta. I'm impressed," he said, putting an arm around his lover's shoulders as they waited for the water to fill up the tub and heat.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted Trunks and I to live like our ancestors did before war and domination clouded their thoughts. Your sons coming to join us was an added bonus. These last few years have been amazing, but…" he trailed off.

"But what Vegeta," Goku asked.

Vegeta looked up at him with slightly sad eyes. "I still wished everyday that you could be here with me," he whispered.

Goku smiled sadly and pressed his lips to Vegeta's forehead. "Me too. But I'm here now. Let's not waste time regretting," he said and they kissed gently under the fading sunlight.

Goten and Trunks arrived after that and Vegeta herded them into the now warm bath. They splashed happily, grudgingly letting their Papa interrupt their fun as he washed their hair and tails, but they managed to get him soaking wet in retaliation. "Come on Dad, get in," Goten cried, splashing water at Goku.

Goku laughed, putting his arms up in defense. "Okay, okay. Give me a second," he said chuckling, getting his clothes off and joining the boys in the water, sighing in relaxation as the warm water stroked his aching muscles.

"You too Papa," Trunks said, wrestling with Goten in the water.

"Alright," Vegeta said exasperatedly and reaching for his soaking shirt. "I'm already wet so I might as well."

Vegeta stripped down quickly, sinking in slowly to the bath, laughing as Goten and Trunks both tackled him. He gave an unmanly squeaked a second later as Goku tackled him as well and they all went under the water. He came up sputtering and shaking his drooping hair out of his eyes. He growled playfully and turned Goten and Trunks towards a laughing Goku. "Get him," he whispered, smirking as Goku's laugh turned into a squawk as he was pummeled by two demi-saiyan boys.

The next half an hour was filled with playful wrestling and laughing. Eventually Goten and Trunks both started to show signs of fatigue, their big day finally catching up with them. Goku looked up with wide, hesitant, questioning eyes as both boys curled up in his arms, eyes drooping, tiredly holding on to their father, tails hanging behind them sleepily. Vegeta just smiled and climbed out of the bath. He pulled a plug on the outside bottom of the tub, letting the water flow out into a ditch in the backyard while using some of the draining water to put out the fire underneath the tub. "Just dry them off and follow me," he said. Using his chi to dry himself off, watching Goku do the same but both boys barely stirred in his arms, showing how fatigued they were.

He led the way inside and upstairs, grabbing the pajamas the boys had laid on the porch. His heart warmed at how careful Goku was with the two boys; looking anxiously down after every few steps he took to make sure he didn't bother them. They entered the boys' room and Vegeta pointed to the bunk bed. "Trunks sleeps on top and Goten is on the bottom," he explained.

Goku nodded and gently placed the naked boys on their respective beds. He was handed a pair of pajamas and he looked questioningly at Vegeta. "You can dress Goten," his lover said quietly, floating up and sitting on the edge of Trunks' bed so he could dress his own son.

Goku smiled and mirrored Vegeta's position on his son's bed. He sat his son up, getting the sleepy child to hold his arms up as he put his shirt on. He gently laid him back down before starting on Goten's lower half. He put his underwear and pants on the boy, gently threading his delicate tail through the make-shift hole he assumed Vegeta had made. Last he took each tiny foot and placed and equally tiny white sock on it. He lifted Goten slightly and pulled the covers down and tucked the boy in, spending a few moments to just stroke his forehead and stare at the little carbon copy of himself, loving him more and more with every second he spent with the small child.

A strong hand gently rested on his bare shoulder and he looked up at Vegeta. "Let's go to bed and let these two sleep. Believe me, they'll have all their strength back tomorrow," he whispered, gently leading Goku out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door on their way out.

They walked across the landing to Vegeta's bedroom and he finally got a good look at the room. It was larger than the boys' room, a bed dominated one wall with a large fireplace on the wall across form it. There were two doors on either side of the fireplace. One lead to a large, walk-in closet, and the other lead to an equally large bathroom that shared the fireplace with the main room. Directly across from the main door there were glass doors leading to a balcony that was directly above the tub they had just been in.

The colors mirrored the natural world outside, with different woods as the dominant structure of the furniture. It was a cozy but luxurious room, just like his prince. Goku looked over to Vegeta who was lighting a fire, the soft glow kissing at the muscles of his naked body. Once the fire was going Vegeta stood up, noticing Goku was watching him.

Goku's eyes roamed over his skin, tracing a scorching path down his body and heatedly lingering on his exposed privates. He twitched his tail, smirking as Goku's eyes locked on it. He swayed it back and forth, letting it seductively twine around his thighs and stroke his skin. He slowly and gracefully walked over to the bed, keeping his lover's eyes on his tail. He crawled onto the bed on all fours, waving his tail high above his back and letting his aroused scent fill the room. And while his lover's eyes were fixed on his tail, his eyes were fixed on Goku's full, heavy, hard cock, mouth watering at all the possibilities for this night.

* * *

Piccolo flew through the air with Gohan's hand clutched tight in his own. Now that he had the boy back in his grasp he didn't plan to let go, at least for the next few hours. They were silent in the afternoon air, letting the wind and landscape rush past them as they headed to their destination. They were en-route to their training grounds, deep in a forest west of the Saiyan abode. Piccolo had built a small hut in a clearing that they could stay in during their weekend training get-togethers and recently for them to escape to as their own little private sanctuary.

This was the place where Piccolo first made love to Gohan about two months prior to the recent fiasco involving the fate of the universe. They touched down simultaneously, still not speaking but grasping their lover's hand. Piccolo opened the door to the one room house, letting Gohan in first. He shut the door and then turned to Gohan who already had his eyes on him.

Their eyes locked and held for an infinite amount of time, moments dragged on for an eternity as the lovers spoke to one another through their tentative, young, and weak bond. It wasn't so much words exchanged, as emotions and memories. Their fears, their love, their joy, their sorrow, every feeling the two had felt in the last few days were laid down at each others feet, to be realized, accepted, and soothed. They stood for so long, the quiet enveloping them in a thick blanket, letting nothing disturb this moment.

Piccolo moved forward as they kept communicating through the bond they had been forging for years, but had only recognized in these last few months. He stood before Gohan and raised his hands, letting them brush against Gohan's cheeks before sliding further up and into his hair, Piccolo's thumbs resting on the young man's temples. Piccolo brought their foreheads together and let their minds touch closer and they sighed as the bond cemented back into its rightful place.

The bond they shared was unique to them. A regular Namek bond allowed words and images to be shared while a regular Saiyan bond allowed emotions and sometimes words to be shared. The bond these two lovers had formed seemed to meld the emotional side of a Saiyan bond and the graphical side of a Namek bond together. Vegeta had scratched his head when Gohan had described it to him and all his Papa had said was that he was glad that they had a bond at all, he had worried that they would not be able to do it because they were of different species. It seems these two had been blessed and the fates saw fit for them to be together, in every way possible.

Several minutes later Piccolo raised his head, and while he lessened the connection he did not break it. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his handsome Namek, feeling the more negative feelings he had experienced in the last few days disappear in the presence of his lover. Piccolo smiled at the expression on Gohan's face and stroked his cheek. "How about you get something to eat, I don't want your stomach interrupting us," he said quietly, smile turning to a smirk as Gohan blushed to the tips of his ears at the implication behind his words.

Gohan nodded in reply to Piccolo's suggestion and went outside to a little shack behind the house where he stored food for himself. He planned to eat there and quickly, because even through his embarrassment he was eager to be with Piccolo, to have the Namek around and within him, taking away his anxieties with his gentle touches. Gohan entered the shack and pulled down some meat he had hung up, the hind legs of a dinosaur he had caught the day before the tournament. He ate like all Saiyans do, leaving no scraps behind, no bones un-licked, and barely anytime wasted. He returned to the house in record time, practically running in his haste to return to Piccolo and what the rest of this night would bring.

Gohan found Piccolo seated on the small bed that occupied one side of the room. He had removed his shoulder pads, turban, and shoes and was lounged back, obviously awaiting Gohan's return. Gohan blushed beneath Piccolo's burning look but none the less approached the bed. He knelt down on one side as Piccolo sat up and they met in the middle of the bed for their first kiss in what seemed like years. Gohan moaned helplessly under the sweet, intoxicating lip meld and collapsed against Piccolo. While he may be one of the strongest fighters in the universe next to his fathers, in the bedroom he was the one spread out like a conquest to be plundered by his strong, handsome mate.

Piccolo caught Gohan as he collapsed and leaned back himself so he lay on his back with his young lover covering him. He raised his hands and gently stroked Gohan's back and hair, content for these next few moments to keep his touches light and tame. They needed to comfort one another first before they found pleasure together. For minutes on end they continued their kissing, softly stroking nearby flesh and cloth, shifting positions until they lay side by side, curled around one another.

Piccolo pulled back from Gohan's lips to bury himself into the side of Gohan's neck where he proceeded to pulls marks of claim from the pale, vulnerable skin. His young lover groaned at the attention and his shyness was forgotten as he tugged impatiently at Piccolo's gi, suddenly tender comfort wasn't desired any longer.

Piccolo pulled away from his feast only long enough to remove his shirt before he once more devoured Gohan's neck. He abandoned the task a few moments later when he removed Gohan's shirt and decided to take his attentions southward. Gohan smiled in triumph as Piccolo proceeded to take this moment another step further as both of their pants and other clothing was removed by Piccolo's magic. Gohan rolled onto his back and spread himself out on the bed, sinking into its softness, letting Piccolo lead tonight, like he did more often than not.

Piccolo growled softly at the submissive gesture before him and smiled a truly wicked smile that brought to mind his days as a villain and he planned to partake in the flesh before him until the sun rose and then some. He lowered his hips so they melded with the eagerly shifting ones beneath him, bringing their equally eager sexes together just as he brought their mouths together for another, but much more heated, kiss.

He rubbed himself erotically on the young man beneath him, stirring up their desires till they were both wild in their passion. Gohan whined and thrust beneath Piccolo, mindless in his aroused state, knowing nothing except for the wonderful touches of the man he loved. Piccolo was slowly losing his cool as well and decided to finish them off quickly, they could take their time for the rest of the night, but right now they both needed to get off, and soon.

There was barely any preparation or warning before Piccolo had himself thrust inside Gohan, his hips flush against his lover's thighs and ass. He managed to contain himself though at the pained whimper that escaped Gohan's lips at the abrupt intrusion. He held himself still until the creases in Gohan's forehead disappeared and a moan of pleasure passed those rosy kiss-swollen lips. Piccolo sighed and pulled out a bit before rocking back, making sure his lover was truly alright before he completely let go. Gohan looked up at him as he continued to rock their hips together and he raised his hands that had been grasping the sheets beneath him. He placed his hands on Piccolo's sweat shinned head and pulled the man closer. He raised himself up and gently caught one of Piccolo's antennas between his lips, softly licking and suckling the appendage like it was the one buried hot and hard in his body.

Piccolo shouted out in lust against Gohan's chest at the erotic touch, just like a Saiyan's tail was a erogenous zone so was a Namek's antennas, though neither of them had known it until Gohan's curiosity lead to a pleasurable discovery, and the first time they ever made love. Piccolo began to thrust in earnest, lifting Gohan's body almost entirely off the bed as he plundered his lover. They grasped each other in desperation as their orgasms drew close at lightning speed and before either could pull back to let the pleasure last just a little longer, they exploded with equally loud moans, shuddering together as they collapsed on top of the white sheets of their bed.

Piccolo panted on Gohan's chest, focusing on the rapid heartbeat beneath his head as he tried to regain his scattered thoughts. Gohan panted against his head, sluggishly holding the Namek close to his chest as they slowly came down from their orgasm induced high. Piccolo gently shifted his body to lay beside Gohan on his back after his softened cock slipped out of his lover's warmth.

They lay together in silence before Gohan rolled over with a groan and rubbed his reawakening erection into Piccolo's hip. Piccolo chuckled lightly and opened his eyes to look into Gohan's eager eyes, which were lit up with lust and love. He mock sighed and rolled onto his side, accepting Gohan into his arms as they resumed kissing, planning to not waste a moment of this night, that they had both worried hours before they would never have again.

* * *

Vegeta sobbed into the pillow he clutched to his face in an effort to stifle his screams so his boys wouldn't wake up. He was spread out, face down on the bed, covers soaked in his sweat and come as he was fucked for the umpteenth time that night. He rocked back hard on the plunging hips behind him, dragging the engorged cock within him deeper, trying to keep them connected for as long as possible. His tail was trapped in a hand, a hand that wouldn't stop stroking and ruffling the fur. The pleasure from this act shot up and down his spine, settling in a pool in his belly where the spikes of pleasure the stroking of the cock over his prostate were centering.

He arched his back as the pace got faster, the heavy balls of his lover slapping his ass, adding a new sound to the symphony of their lovemaking. His thighs quivered as he neared his pinnacle, distantly wondering how many orgasms this would make for the night. Five…six…he lost count.

They were in a stalemate after he had crawled onto the bed. Both of them froze as they tried to figure out what to do next, eyes locked on parts of their lover's bodies they labored. Vegeta had actually screamed when he was suddenly pounced on and his lover silenced him with a fierce kiss, pulling back only long enough to tell him to be quiet or the boys would wake. He had quivered under the intense, feral gaze directed at him but thought process had taken the high road when Goku proceeded to make up for all their lost time.

He whimpered as he was brought back to the present when Goku suddenly stopped the movement of his hips and then pulled out. He whined and reached for Goku as the Saiyan turned him over. Goku pressed back into him, slowly, drawing Vegeta's legs around his hips as he sank in, keeping eye contact and stroking a trembling hand through Vegeta's hair. He moved slowly, drawing out each pleasurable thrust. He kept it slow, allowing the build up of their orgasms to be slow. He placed sweet, light kisses on the swollen lips presented to them, content to savor this beautiful moment.

His eyes locked onto Vegeta's neck, zeroing in on the fluttering pulse beneath the delicate flesh. He had already pulled several bruises from the skin, a possessive side of him forcing him to make those marks. But that side of him still wasn't satisfied, it wanted more…his eyes widened and darkened. He actually felt like biting, drawing blood, drinking up everything Vegeta would offer him. He pulled back a little, hips still moving, but fearfully looking down at Vegeta's neck. Why would he want to do that, Why would he want to hurt Vegeta?

"It's okay Kakarot," Vegeta moaned, hands stroking over his heaving back. "It's okay."

Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw that he knew, he knew what Goku wanted to do to him, and he wasn't scared…he was even encouraging it. Goku looked back at Vegeta's neck and lowered his head, pressing his lips to the crook of it, sighing as he tasted the sweat and musk from his skin.

He started to pant in anticipation and he moved his hips faster, somehow wanting them to reach the end at the same time of his bite. He growled as Vegeta whimpered beneath him and pulled him as close as possible. He sank in his teeth, body tensing as blood rushed into his mouth and crushed Vegeta against him, thrusting his cock savagely into his lover's body. He released Vegeta's neck a second later and roared as Vegeta returned the bite, not as hard nor as deep, but the meaning still the same. They came together, with lights flashing and throats yelling at the intensity of their pleasure.

Goku froze in position, arched over the debauched form of his lover, eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling as the heat of orgasm warmed him to the tips of his toes. He sighed as his body relaxed and he looked lovingly down at Vegeta, smiling with contentment. He lowered himself down and rested against his chest, listening as Vegeta gave a soft purr, stroking his hair, wanting this moment to last forever.

Vegeta rubbed Goku's back, purring with happiness. They were mates, officially mates. Bonded for the rest of their lives and beyond. He jumped in surprise when Goku let out a loud yell. Goku jumped away from him, pulling a cry from Vegeta's lips at the abrupt withdrawal of his cock. Goku rolled away from him, still yelling until he fell of the bed, grunting as he landed. "Kakarot," he asked, slowly sitting up and crawling over to the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?"

He peered over the side and saw Goku was laying on his stomach, panting into the floor. Vegeta's eyes widened when something furry and black waved in front of his eyes. He gasped when he realized that furry something was not attached to his back but to Goku's. He reached out hesitantly and softly stroked the damp fur, smiling as he drew a soft moan from the fallen Saiyan. He watched as Goku slowly roused himself and lifted himself up from the floor, looking up at Vegeta before looking behind him. "Well that's unexpected," he said, rubbing his nose that had landed hard on the floor. "Wonder how that happened."

"It happened when we bonded baka," Vegeta murmured affectionately and placed a gentle kiss on Goku's nose. "Let's go clean up, shall we."

Goku smiled as Vegeta stood up and helped him to his feet before leading him to the bathroom. They took a long shower, not for sex, but for lessons of how to take proper care of a Saiyan's tail. Goku steeped out of the shower, stroking the soft fur, smiling as it happily waved at him. He turned and swept Vegeta into his arms carrying him to bed as he kissed every inch of his face. "I love you," he whispered as he laid Vegeta down into bed, climbing in beside him and curling around the prince.

"I love you too," Vegeta whispered, snuggling close and smiling as their tails twined together. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vegeta. Sweet dreams."

The Saiyans fell into a deep sleep, sated and content. They were together again, bonded forever and had nothing more to worry about.

* * *

Review, review, review please. While I may have chapters done for this, I'm having a bit of trouble starting up after not writing for a while. Inspiration is just not happening for me. Any encouragement is desperately desired on my side.

Expect an update in about a week, maybe longer if I can't get writing.

TTFN


	3. Celebrations

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst. deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Alright people. I lied in the last chapter. I didn't think I'd actually start writing again for a while. But suddenly I have two more chapters written for this story and I'm still going. sweat drops So yeah, things aren't as dismal for this fic as I thought. I decided though, with the help of my muse Julesie, that I will be ending this story at 11 chapters. Then I have plans for another sequel and a possible prequel for this whole world I've created with AR. I'm still planning to write an AU, completely separate from this verse, and I plan to post a fic I wrote about four years ago, which needs serious editing. That'll probably come next once I'm done with this story...So yeah, I'm done rambling.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I think it's the longest one to date.

Warnings for this chapter: no smut (sorry), but I've got minor Videl bashing, a tiny bit of Bulma bashing, and some serious, ubber Chichi bashing. not much else besides that though.

* * *

Chapter Three – Celebrations

WC: 4,383

Vegeta was so stressed he was about to rip out his beautiful, silky hair.

There was food to be made, tables to be set, entertainment to be set up…AND GOKU WASN'T HELPING AT ALL.

In fact he was making the situation worst. Vegeta had been up since the crack of dawn preparing for something that hadn't been his idea to begin with; it was all Goku's idea. "Hey lets have everyone over for a party to celebrate," he said and of course Vegeta couldn't say no because he had not only Goku giving him puppy-dog eyes, he had Trunks and Goten doing it too. How could anyone but a heartless bastard resist those sweet faces?

Those two boys had been attached to Goku's hips since he had been back. It was nearly impossible to find them when they weren't together. If the boys had had their way they would have slept in the same bed, but thankfully Goku drew the line there.

But at every other time of day they were together, laughing and playing together like Goku had never been gone. And Vegeta loved it…except when he needed something done or had to say no to something they asked him. They had the worst habit of ganging up on Vegeta and melting his defenses so he couldn't say no or get them to do something they didn't want.

There were times when he could force them, but he didn't like acting as mean as he had too and he detested the sad looks that would adorn those beautiful faces when he got mad at them, so he didn't do it often. He felt like such a softie.

He may have been born a Sub, but he was still a warrior…he had once been feared all over the universe and now he was baking cookies and hosting parties. And it was his soft, gooey side that had gotten him into this ridiculous mess in the first place, and a part of him wished he was a little more heartless.

He had already chased all three of them out of the kitchen at least a dozen times, and it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. He had had to rearrange the setting for the tables because Piccolo had done it all wrong and by that point Vegeta couldn't trust anyone but himself to do things. Five stereos had been blown up already because the boys had been playing too close to the house when he had sent them outside to get them out of his hair. Why he had five stereos to spare…because he was always prepared, raising three demi-saiyans did that to a person.

Now it was almost noon and everyone would be showing up and the food was barely prepared, Gohan was tangled up in about a million wires trying to hook up another stereo, and Goku had managed to up-end every single table in the back yard. How he did that, Vegeta did not know and he didn't care. He had slapped the man hard, warned him he was 'this close' to sleeping on the couch for a week and sent him to occupy the Twin Terrors 'very far away' until it was time for the party.

Vegeta stood in the kitchen, cooking like a mad-man, nearly burning his tail in his rush to finish all the food he had planned for the party. When he put the last pans in the ovens to cook he slumped against the counter in exhaustion. He looked up as Piccolo and Gohan walked into the room, both giving him sympathetic looks. "Don't say anything," he growled, removing his apron. "Piccolo, answer the door and let people in, don't forget to take their jackets. Gohan, go rustle up the brats and bring them back. Keep all three occupied until everyone is here. I'm taking out the food."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and walked away, grumbling about having to act all goody-two-shoes. Gohan chuckled at his lover's slumped shoulders and turned to walk out the back door, scratching his chin as he tried to find the best way to keep his father and brothers occupied. Vegeta growled in annoyance and banged his head on the counter for good measure; he must have been out of his mind to agree to this whole thing. Completely out of his mind.

He composed himself after a few minutes of self-loathing and started carrying out platters and bowls of food for their guests. He was a Prince, and no matter what he would act like one, especially when he was hosting a party to celebrate the safety of the universe.

"Welcome to the party, everyone is out back," Piccolo said tonelessly, internally sighing as he let Videl, her father, and Majin Buu into the house. He took their coats and he rolled his eyes as Videl skipped out into the back, no doubt looking for Gohan. He smirked at the thought though; she could never hope to satisfy Gohan, not like Piccolo could.

He shut the door and sighed, thankful that those were the last guests to arrive. Now he could stop trying to smile and act helpful, it just wasn't in his nature, especially when half the people were people Piccolo had a strong dislike for, and he knew Vegeta felt the same way. But Goku had been the one to request this whole thing, including the guest list, and it seemed Vegeta could deny him nothing, even if it made him uncomfortable. And unfortunately Piccolo knew he had the same defect in his mentality for Gohan, and whatever it was, made him bend to his every whim. Seemed he and Vegeta had an Achilles' heel for Sons.

Piccolo walked into the kitchen and found Vegeta banging his head against the refrigerator. "You could have said no," Piccolo said leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Can you say no to Gohan," Vegeta muttered before banging his head one more time then pulling away, crossing his arms and resting his hip against the counter, leveling an exasperated glare on Piccolo.

"Excellent point," he said and looked down the hall towards the backyard. "You know we might have a chance to escape now if we hurry."

Vegeta cocked his head and seemed to really contemplate his proposal. "Yes, we might be able to. But then we'd have to deal with our upset mates later, and I don't think I can take anymore headache."

Piccolo nodded his head, knowing they wouldn't have left but felt like he needed to say it. Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair, twisting his head back and forth, cracking his neck, before squaring his shoulders and starting to walk out of the kitchen, putting a hand on Piccolo's shirt and dragging the Namek behind him. "Come on wimp. We better face the music. Just keep scowling like you are and everyone will give you a wide berth," Vegeta said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at the disgruntled Piccolo behind him.

Piccolo decided to not to comment, not sure whether to feel complimented or insulted. They walked outside and watched for a moment from the doorway the festivities…or shenanigans…however you looked at it.

Videl was apparently chasing Gohan around the area, screaming something about dancing while Gohan, looking panicked was shouting back 'some other time Videl.' They both shook their heads in exasperation. Popo, Dende, Hercule and Majin Buu were sitting around together and the two of them were surprised to see how well Majin Buu and Hercule were getting along with those two. The looked at each other and shrugged, supposing it had been a good move to keep that pink blob around.

Goku and the Twin Terrors were stuffing their faces at the buffet table, managing to make a mess of themselves and the area around them…all the other guests were giving them some leeway to try and not get sprayed with the flying debris of their destruction. Piccolo rolled his eyes after looking at them and Vegeta slapped his forehead. "Looks like it's bath night," he mumbled.

Piccolo nodded in sympathy and looked over to the rest of the guests. They were scattered around the few tables set up in the middle of the yard, though it seemed to Piccolo that Roshi, Krillin and his family were trying to avoid the others. They didn't seem to mind Puar and Oolong so much but Bulma and Yamcha were being given the cold shoulder. Piccolo smirked at this and looked to his friend, expecting to see him happy at the treatment as well.

Instead he found Vegeta looking furious and glaring in that general direction. "What are you upset about," he asked, looking back to the group.

"She deserves to get what she's getting. But she's the kind of woman who won't take it laying down. She's been too spoiled with power and importance for too long to understand how to be graceful in a situation like this. Trust me, I know from experience. She should just leave. I can tell she's going to blow her top and that is the last thing this party needs," Vegeta grumbled, tail behind him swaying a puffing with annoyance. "I'll be right back…"

Piccolo watched as Vegeta stalked away and felt sorry for Bulma, while she had her good points, she also had many flaws, and most were hard to ignore or overcome. He shook his head and headed over to where Videl had Gohan pinned against a tree. Might as well make it absolutely clear to that girl that Gohan is off the menu…permanently.

He walked up to them and cleared his throat, leaning on the tree right next to Gohan, glaring down at Videl. The girl actually had the audacity to glare back at him, tossing her head. "Excuse me," she said haughtily. "We're having a private conversation here."

"Not anymore you are. In fact I'd like it if you didn't have anymore 'private' conversations with my mate," he growled, using one hand to push the shocked girl away and the other he used to pull a relieved, grateful, and shocked Gohan close.

"Your…mate…" she said, looking between them with wide eyes.

"Yes, my mate. Now scamper off girl, I want some alone time with my lover."

Videl cried out in embarrassment, turning around and running away in mock tears, being as dramatic as possible and drawing many stares. Those curious eyes turned to the two of them and Gohan blushed under the scrutiny but Piccolo only smiled. "I think they want a show," Piccolo purred, leaning down towards a wide eyed Gohan.

"Pic-ccolo, wait...not here…Pi…" Gohan trailed off with a groan as Piccolo kissed him, driving all other thoughts away from his over active brain. He wrapped his arms helplessly around Piccolo's shoulders as his mate kissed him passionately, sweeping his tongue in and around to once again claim Gohan as his own. And Gohan wouldn't have it any other way. A few members of the party regarded them with surprise but eventually looked away in embarrassment when it looked like the two lovers weren't going to stop their show anytime soon.

On the other side of the celebration Vegeta had just reached the group he had been watching, and had gotten there just in time since Bulma suddeny just stood up, walking over to Krillin and his family. He intercepted her, standing like a sentry between her and his friends. Bulma stopped and glared at him, eyeing him with distaste and anger and he sighed internally. He had thought they had reached some sort of agreement in regards to their tense relationship, he had hoped things would be smoother but it seemed they still had a long way to go.

"Out of my way Vegeta. I will not stand for this treatment," she said, crossing her arms.

Vegeta crossed his arms right back, rolling his eyes at her. "In all honesty woman, you deserve this. You haven't been a friend to these people in years and now you show up expecting everyone to adore you and worship you like nothing has happened, like you hadn't lied to them and discarded them when they were no longer useful to you. The only reason you're here is your past friendship with my mate. Now show a little humility and grace," he said, voice dropping to a whisper so only she heard the next few words. "Or I will escort you off my property and never let you see our son again. Understand, woman."

She huffed, and spun around on her heels. "Don't worry, I'll see myself off. But I will be a part of Trunks' life, whether you want me in it or not," she said marching over to Yamcha and pulling him up, stalking off without another word to anyone. And luckily she didn't see that no one had noticed her dramatic exit, except an annoyed Prince.

Vegeta sighed as he watched her leave, turning back to the party to see it had not been disrupted at all. Videl was now sitting next to Majin Buu and her father, throwing hurt or angry looks towards Gohan, trying to make him see the 'error' of his ways. But she realized after a few minutes of this that it wasn't working, and all of Gohan's attention and devotion was turned towards someone other than her. She eventually gave up her efforts and turned her attention towards her father and his new friends, eventually immersing herself in their conversation. Vegeta smirked as he watched the scene unfold…maybe there was hope for the girl yet.

He surveyed the party, finally relaxing and admiring his work. He did a very good job if he did say so himself. Everyone was scattered around tables, talking, laughing and eating. They were happy, content and satisfied, exactly how guests should be at a party, especially a party hosted by a prince.

He abandoned his sentry duty and sauntered over to where Goku was telling a story to Krillin and his family about some dragon eggs he had protected a few days prior. He leaned against the side of the chair wrapping an arm around Goku's shoulders and smirking as Goku didn't even pause in his story, he just wrapped his own arm around Vegeta's waist, softly stroking his tail that happily wrapped around his forearm. Vegeta buried his face against Goku's hair, inhaling his sent and telling himself he had gone through all this effort and stress for this man, who he would do anything to make happy, and who Vegeta knew will also returned the favor.

About an hour later he was just finally feeling his headache fade that he had had since the early morning when his alarm had gone off and Goku just continued to snore away beside him. He purred lightly, eyes glazed as Goku continued to stroke his tail, holding him close as he and Krillin laughed together about the good-old days.

The happy atmosphere was utterly decimated when a voice no one wanted or expected to hear cried out. "Goku! What are you doing here!"

All heads turned towards the back door to the house. Chi-chi, in all her 'glory,' stood in the doorway, hands clenched at her side in fury, her face turning purple in her anger, and eyes glaring at the prince draped all over her husband. Bulma stood right behind her, arms crossed and smirking at Vegeta, looking incredibly smug. Yamcha also stood next to the women but he was trying to blend into a corner, looking sheepish and a bit ashamed of his presence with Chi-chi.

The guests all turned towards the newcomers, some cringing with worry and others confused about the outburst. Vegeta was livid, completely inconsolable. How dare these women barge in, especially that harpy who had no right to even be in his house. He stood up, walking away from his bewildered mate and stalked up to his unwanted guests. He stood before them, a living wall, blocking them from going any further. He planned to get rid of them as quickly as possible. The longer they stayed the more his party would be ruined, and the more likely someone would be hurt.

"You're not welcome here bitch," he growled, glaring at the woman before him, hands balling into fists at his side. "I suggest you leave now."

"Oh now you're trying to give me orders, prince of nothing," Chichi smirked, crossing her arms and stepping off the back porch so she was eye to eye with Vegeta.

Vegeta snarled at her insult, feeling sharp stabs of anger and pain flow through him. He didn't want what she said to affect him, but damn-it it was hard to ignore it when she spoke the truth. "Shut up harpy. I'm warning you. Get off of my property or I will force you off," he said, calm voice covering up his boiling insides.

"Are you threatening me, you man-whore," Chichi screeched, eyes narrowing, finger shooting out to poke at the prince's chest. "You have a lot of nerve threatening a woman of my stature. I'm a princess you know, you brute. I can't believe you would actually threaten a woman. Did you do the same to Bulma you worthless piece of crap."

Vegeta's body trembled with his effort to restrain himself from splattering the woman against the wall of his home. The only reason he refrained from doing so was he didn't want to clean up her waste and gore from his beautiful walls. "You're no more a princess then I am a prince. You sure as hell don't act like it. That's why I have no problem forcing off of my property, because all you are is a spoiled brat with a heart of stone. Get out of my sight," he said, turning his back to them and walking away, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you Vegeta. Your heart is even colder than mine. You stole my children from me and now you've taken my husband. You've poisoned their minds with your lies. I'm here to take them back, cradle-robber," she said haughtily, freezing Vegeta in his tracks.

He turned around and stalked up to her, getting right in her face. "You're the liar, bitch. You abandoned your children and I took them in so they would have someone to love them, because you're a hypocritical, close-minded harpy who has no love in her heart for anyone. The only reason you want them back now is for your own advantage, you'll exploit them, and then abandon them when they are of no more use. You don't deserve them," he snarled, wanting so badly to choke the life out of the manipulative creature in front of him.

"And you think you deserve them? You once tried to kill everyone! You were an evil bastard for years. You want me to actually believe you've turned a new leaf and you have become a 'kind,' 'peace-loving,' Saiyan who loves everyone. Ha, don't make me laugh. I deserve them more than you," she replied, eyes shining with triumph when Vegeta lowered his eyes and backed off. She figured she'd try and press her luck, and hit the Saiyan harder in his weak spot.

"I bet you have some plan for them, hm? You probably plan to make them slaves to your will and then take over the universe. That's what you've always wanted. Or maybe you'll gather the Dragonballs and wish back Freeza so you can once again be a lap dog to that freak, doing everything he says. I bet you're his slave in everyway possible. Warming his bed when you aren't slaughtering helpless people…and I bet you loved it. Is that your plan, huh Vegeta. Answer me you brainless monkey."

Chichi slammed into the stone wall of the house, sliding down and slumping against the porch. She lifted a trembling hand to her swelling cheek, touching the tender area, feeling a wet trail, realizing she had a large gash on her upper cheek from the attack. She looked up with widened, shocked eyes at her attacker. In fact everyone had turned wide eyes to the Saiyan who had attacked Chichi. He panted with fury, beyond any anger he had ever known at her words.

Bulma rushed over and slowly helped Chichi to her feet, even though she completely felt she had over stepped her boundaries, and had deserved the attack, but not from the man who attacked her.

Vegeta looked up, disbelieving, to his mate who had suddenly appeared beside him. Goku had wrapped a protective hand around Vegeta's shoulders, his tail settled possessively around the smaller man's waist, and his other hand, he had used to deck Chichi square in the cheek. He growled, pulling Vegeta into his arms, glaring at the woman who was now on shaky legs.

He had watched with muted sadness as Chichi fought with Vegeta. He had noticed Vegeta had tried to avoid a confrontation, trying to make the party-crashers leave with as little struggle as possible. But Chichi hadn't backed down, she had even increased her attacks until even Goku, sweet passive Goku, couldn't sit around inertly and watch his mate be attacked. That was his duty right, as the dominant male in their relationship. He was supposed to protect his mate, make him feel safe. He had stood up when Chichi said Vegeta didn't deserve him and their sons and Vegeta hadn't replied to the attack. He knew, because of their fusion, that Vegeta had a very dark past and had dealt with it the only way he could, by closing off his heart and building an armor around his mind to shield himself from the abuse.

Goku realized a part of Vegeta probably felt like he didn't deserve the wonderful family he had, and he planned to deal with that, later, after everyone was gone and they were curled up together in bed. So Goku's first priority was to get rid of Chichi, he planned to do so with words, but the second she had called Vegeta a whore, all plans of peacefully ending this confrontation disappeared and the Saiyan within him roared to protect his mate. He was at Vegeta's side and had slammed his fist into Chichi's face in an instant. A part of him hissed with satisfaction at the resounding crunch of bone against bone.

He curled both arms around his bewildered mate, protecting him from that woman's words, planning to give her a piece of his mind. And if she didn't leave then…well Goku wasn't going to be responsible for his actions…

Chichi stared at him, eyes and face stunned as he held her broken cheek. "Wha' wa' tha' for G'ku," she slurred, using the support Bulma gave her to stand up.

"For insulting my mate. You have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly, making everyone stare at him with astonishment. "Vegeta was completely right. You don't deserve me or my sons. We are completely happy right here. You abused me for years, and then you did the same to Gohan. That is unforgivable. I want you to leave Chichi, and never come back."

Chichi narrowed her eyes, trying to figure a comeback, giving a lopsided smirk when she thought of something. "W're sti' marri'd G'ku. Y're m' hus'an'," she said, as clearly as she could around the swelling of her face, standing up straighter.

Goku titled his head at this, realizing vaguely what she was saying. She could stir up a lot of trouble. She could try and take the kids from them, at least Goten, since Gohan was an adult by human standards. He didn't like it when she brought their marriage up. All those years ago he had had no clue what she was talking about, and suddenly he found himself chained to a woman who showed her true colors to him not too long after the 'I do's. He thought hard, wondering how to get out of it without sacrificing anyone's happiness. He smiled suddenly, remembering the words spoken during the ceremony.

"Actually Chichi," he said, smiling happily when Vegeta looked up to him curiously. "We aren't married anymore."

Chichi snorted and rolled her eyes, not believing him, giving him a "yeah, right" look. Goku just kept smiling, laughing internally as her expression wavered. "I remember what that man said when we got married," he stated smugly. "He said 'till death do you part.' Well I died, so that means we're not married anymore."

Everyone looked even more stunned at his words, most of his friends smiling at his reasoning and tact. He looked down and Vegeta was giving him a small smile, obviously proud of how he had handled the situation. He smiled back and leaned down to snag a sweet kiss from his lover's perfect lips. He sighed at the connection, keeping it light and soft, just wanting to feel Vegeta against him. He pulled back, cuddling Vegeta close before looking up at an infuriated Chichi, she just vibrated with her anger. "You have no more hold over me Chichi. You should just leave, before you embarrass yourself even more.

She stood still for a few more seconds, glaring at everyone before huffing and leaving, with Bulma and Yamcha trailing behind her. Just before she passed through the back door she turned and faced the cozy couple before her. "I'll b' b'ck," she mumbled, already trying to figure out how she could break up the happy family that had formed.

Goku just ignored her, instead turning his attention to his beautiful mate. "Sorry for the interruption everyone," he said cheerfully, not taking his eyes off of Vegeta. "Let's get back to the party."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and soon the happy celebration was in full swing again and everyone forgot about the awful words spoken moments before, except Goku. He needed to talk with Vegeta, about his past, even though it was painful. He knew though, that for Vegeta to properly heal he will need to come to terms with everything he endured and trust his mate to love him and protect him, which Goku planned to never stop doing.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Expect the next update in another week or so.

Also I really want to thank everyone who reviews for this fic. I can't tell you how much it helps, I managed to get over my 'writers block' because of all of you. So like I said, thank you everyone and keep them coming. :)

TTFN


	4. Memories

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Alright people. I've started a new system where I'll be posting new chapters as I get others written. But I promise if I hit a writer's block (which is very unlikely at the moment) that I will update once a week. In this case, I'm posting early (yay!). Next chapter might be different though. This week I'm focusing most of my attention on a Firefly fic I'm doing, because I want to finish it so I can start an epic story based on Firefly's movie Serenity. So my work on AR might be a little slow, and I apologize, but this has to be done. Multi-tasking is not my strong point. But I promise this will be finished, then my fic 'save the prince' (which i wrote four years ago) will start coming out as I take a mental breather from this world I created.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, now this one is the longest one to date.

Warnings for this chapter: smut (whoo-hoo) but first references to Vegeta's past, including rape

* * *

Chapter Four – Memories

WC: 5,009

Vegeta shut the front door, sighing and resting his head on the sturdy wood of it. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, thankful that the last of the guests were gone. He pulled himself away from the support of the door, knowing that even though the people were gone, his job was not. Now he had to go about cleaning up the messes from the celebration, starting with the dishes. He turned the corner, scratching his head in fatigue but froze as he came upon an unexpected sight.

He watched with disbelieving eyes as his mate stood at the sink, washing the large stack of plates and silverware that was used that day. He watched for a few moments, not understanding why Goku was doing the dishes…it was his job wasn't it?

His head whipped around when he heard Trunks and Goten's laughter, he saw them through the open backdoor in the backyard, holding large bags and filling them with trash. Vegeta walked down the hallway, curious, and stood in the doorway watching. Piccolo and Gohan were also out there. They were folding up tables and chairs, stacking them up for storage, and also putting away the stereo equipment. Vegeta cocked his head, surprised at what his family was doing…he was usually the one doing the clean-up.

"You're right you usually are," his mate said, coming up behind him.

Vegeta whipped around, large eyes staring up at Goku, hesitantly stepping close as his large lover pulled him into a tight embrace. "You always take care of this family Vegeta. You deserve to have us help you. You don't have to do everything all the time," he said, smiling at the blush that spread Vegeta's cheeks, though the smaller man still wasn't getting it…right now, Goku was pretty sure he felt like he didn't deserve much at all.

After Chichi had left, Vegeta had gotten very quiet, but had gone out of his way to make sure everyone was satisfied and happy, even those he didn't like as much, such as Hercule and Videl. Goku had sadly watched him, knowing that even he couldn't brush off the hurtful words that his ex-wife had said. Goku had taken his sons aside near the end of the festivities, when Vegeta helping people with their jackets and such, and had told the boys that if they loved Vegeta they'd help him out. Of course all three boys had nodded eagerly and he told them they'd be the ones to clean up after the party, so Vegeta could take a much needed break. It was also a way for Goku to have Vegeta see that he was loved and very much appreciated by their small family.

So now he pulled a reluctant Vegeta inside, gently pushing him towards the stairs. "Why don't you go take a break my love, we'll take care of everything. I'll send the boys up to say goodnight in a bit," he said quietly, softly urging his closed-off mate up the stairs. He watched as Vegeta disappeared up the stairs, sighing sadly, knowing he'd have to be pretty firm tonight to get Vegeta to open up. He knew it was the best thing for the man he loved, but he still never wanted to see him in pain…not again.

He turned away when he heard the door to their bedroom close and he walked back down the hall to the kitchen; going to finish the dishes, then get Goten and Trunks ready for bed. After his hands were sufficiently pruned he put the last of the dishes away. Drying his hands on a towel he called out for his boys. They came in, smiling proudly, saying everything was all cleaned up. He smiled at them, patting their heads and telling them to put their pajamas on and go say goodnight to their Papa, before Goku tucked them in for bed.

They were out of the room and up the stairs before he had even finished his sentence. He whistled in awe, still a little stunned, even after all these months living with them that they could have this much energy…they showed a lot of potential for being incredibly strong in their future.

He grinned after them and turned to Piccolo and Gohan who stood in the hallway. "You two heading out," he asked.

Gohan blushed, like he always did even though he's been with Piccolo for months now, and nodded, smiling shyly at his father. Goku nodded his head in understanding and waved them out the door, watching with fatherly pride as his grown son flew off with the only person Goku knew who could love and care for his little boy, like he deserved.

He closed the door and turned off the lights downstairs, walking up the stairs, hearing voices come from his and Vegeta's bedroom. He came up to the slightly ajar door and pushed it open, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Vegeta was sitting in bed, leaning against a mountain of pillows with Trunks and Goten curled up on either side of him. The boys' tails wrapped around Vegeta's legs, their tired heads rested on his shoulder as they begged him to tell them a story. Goku couldn't stay still any longer and made himself known to the occupants of the room, climbing onto the bed. "Yeah Vegeta," he said, wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulder, holding him close. "Tell us a story before bed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at him, but he smiled and nodded, never one to deny his family anything. "Alright. But one story then it's time for bed," he whispered, leaning into Goku's body and curling his arms around his youngest sons.

"A long time ago, before the two of you were born, there was an evil monster and his name was…

"Freeza," both boys shouted enthusiastically.

"Can I tell the story or do you want to," he said without malice.

"You can," Goten said sheepishly, Trunks nodding in agreement.

"As I was saying there was a monster named Freeza. He was a very evil creature and was very mean to other people in the universe. One day many years ago he captured a Prince from a far away planet and killed all of the Prince's family and friends except two loyal guards. For many years the Prince was forced to do as the monster ordered because the Prince was not strong enough to get away from Freeza.

"So for years the Prince dreamed of the day that he would have his freedom and live his life the way he wanted. One day the Prince traveled to a planet as the monster had ordered him to go to. He found a handsome knight on the planet, but they did not meet on the best of terms so they fought and the Prince didn't realize that the Knight was the one person who could save him.

"It was an epic battle between the two of them but the Prince ultimately lost. And just when another fighter was going to deal the final strike to the Prince, the Knight showed mercy and let the Prince go. That was when the Prince saw there was more to this Knight than his first impression.

"The Prince and the Knight were separated for a time, but fate decided to not keep them apart for long. They both traveled to a world that had mystical balls that could grant wishes. The Prince had gone to wish himself powerful enough to defeat the monster that had held him in bondage for so long. Their paths crossed once more as their fates were entwined in an epic battle against Freeza.

"The battle wove on for countless hours. Freeza became more powerful the more he was pushed and the Prince, the Knight, and the Knights friends slowly began to lose hope. In an last effort the Prince used the last of his strength in an attack that prove futile and the monster struck the Prince down.

Trunks and Goten always whimpered at this part, and this time was no different and they burrowed further into his hold.

"In the Prince's last breath he explained his life and reasons for his behavior to the Knight, begging him as his vision faded to stop the monster from doing the same thing to other innocent lives.

"The Prince died, but the Knight fought on. Then the most incredible thing happened. The Knight found strength deep inside of him, slumbering in wait for the moment to come forth. A beautiful bright light encased the Knight and he was granted the strength to defeat the monster. Even in the end the Knight tried to show mercy to Freeza, but learned this particular being didn't deserve forgiveness.

"And not only had the monster been destroyed but the Prince was brought back to life and the universe was forever rid of one of the most evil creatures to ever exist. The Prince came back to live on the Knight's home planet and years later, the two found they loved one another. So they made a family and lived the rest of their lives in peace together.

Goku nuzzled his lover's hair as he finished the story, loving the way he told stories. He glanced down and chucked quietly at the softly snoring cubs in Vegeta's arms. He slowly pulled away and kneeled on the bed next to Vegeta. He gave his mate a sweet kiss, letting their lips linger together for a few moments before he sat back and reached for their sons. "I'll put them in bed," he whispered, taking one boy in each arm. "How about you go take a bath or something. Relax a little after today."

Vegeta gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, standing up. He walked to the bathroom and disappeared inside, and a moment later Goku heard the water turn on and fill the large bath tub. He carefully got off the bed and walked out of the room, across the hall to Goten and Trunks' room. He gently laid them in bed, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in, smiling at their innocent, relaxed faces. Too bad they weren't like this when they were awake.

Goku closed the door behind him as he left his sons' room and turned his attention now to the person who needed him the most right now. He entered their room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped off his outfit for that day, stretching tired muscles and scratching an itch on his stomach, walking towards the bathroom where he heard the water shut off. He paused listening as the water rippled when Vegeta climbed in, his lips parted slightly as Vegeta let out a soft moan as the warm liquid wrapped around him. Goku shook his head, dislodging unwanted, dirty thought. No was not the time, not yet at least. First it was time for comfort, and then it would be time for some loving. 'You hear that,' he said mentally, glaring at the erection that had sprung to life at the small sound from his mate. 'Work first, play later.'

He sighed, preparing himself, before walking into the steam filled room. Vegeta looked up at him, only his head was above the surface of the water, along with his knees. They smiled at each other before Vegeta shifted and scooted forward in the large rectangular bath tub, silently offering Goku a spot in the bath with him. Goku smiled brightly in thanks and quickly climbed in, sighing at the heat of the tub, knowing Vegeta preferred hotter water to himself. He relaxed against the side of the tub, reaching out an comfortable arm to pull Vegeta into the v of his legs, purring as their warm, wet skin made contact, sliding together intimately.

Goku let silence fill the air for a while, feeling Vegeta become more and more relaxed against him. He scooped up handfuls of water and poured them on his mate, slowly washing away the stressful day. His lover's body became heavier as his tension flowed out of him, laying himself more firmly against Goku's body. When he was sure Vegeta was as comfortable as he could be, Goku began speaking, wrapping Vegeta in his arms as he started the talk neither one really wanted to have.

"Vegeta," he whispered into his mate's ear, getting only a sigh in response. "I think it's about time we talk…about your past."

Vegeta tensed in his arms just like he expected, but he held firm, using his tail and hands to try and soothe tight muscles. "I know you don't want to, but I feel we need to. You closed yourself off from me today, after Chichi attacked you, and I hate seeing you like that. You were so withdrawn," he began, rubbing his face into Vegeta's head, nuzzling his mate to comfort him. "I need to know you better Vegeta, so I can understand why you believed what she said to you, and help you move past those feelings. That's what I'm supposed to do right, as your mate?"

"Yes," Vegeta responded, oh so quiet, not turning away from staring into the water.

"So I want to know Vegeta. I want to know everything. Even the bad stuff. I love you Vegeta, we're meant to be. And nothing you did or had done to you will ever change how I see you, or how the boys see you."

Vegeta heaved a great sigh and looked at Goku. He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together and Goku opened himself completely to Vegeta's gentle probing through their young bond. They could exchange words and feelings through this fragile connection, something Goku had been surprised and curious about. Vegeta had explained to him that this was something special, something only soul mates could experience in their race, which had made Goku even happier, knowing that their love was meant to be.

He sighed as he felt Vegeta softly explore his mind, examining his feelings, trying to find any trace that he was lying. Goku stayed calm, letting Vegeta take his fill before he pulled back. Vegeta smiled a sad smile at him, obviously not wanting to reveal his past but finding no reason not to. "I'm warning you Kakarot. It's not a pretty picture," he whispered.

"I don't expect it to be. You wouldn't be the amazing man you are today without it," he replied.

Vegeta actually blushed at his unexpected compliment, smiling a little brighter. The prince shifted positions until he sat, facing Goku and straddling his waist. "It'll be easier if I show you, as much as I can, through our bond. I know you saw some things when we were fused, but I'll try and paint a clearer picture for you."

"That's all I ask Vegeta."

Leaning in to Goku, Vegeta nodded and embraced his mate tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Goku leaned more fully into the side of the tub, letting that support their weight as they closed their eyes and opened up their bond, feeling almost like they were fusing again, but without the awkward smashing and meshing of bodies.

Goku watched, a ghost in a memory as Vegeta, a five year old child looked up at a man, who Goku could only presume was his father, judging by the matching hair. The man knelt down in front of the child, looking intently at him for a few moments before he suddenly embraced the child. He held on tight, not letting the young Vegeta from his arms. He curled around the youngster, almost trying to shield the boy from the world. Goku watched, confused as to why he was being shown this.

King Vegeta pulled back finally and Goku suddenly noticed the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry my son," the King whispered. He brushed a hand through the confused child's hair, kissing his forehead. "I love you my son. I would not do this if there was any other way. When I am stronger I will come for you."

The young Vegeta was hugged once more but the intimate moment was shattered when the doors to the room opened and in walked a living nightmare…Freeza. Suddenly Goku understood. Vegeta had said once he had been enslaved to the monster before him. Goku looked over at the King, and it seems no one had a choice…it was probably in an effort to save their planet, and their people.

The image of the father and son faded as Freeza gave forth a chilling laugh, most likely amused by the touching scene before him.

A new image appeared and Goku saw an older Vegeta, not much older than Trunks was now. The boy's face was pale, and his body shook…seemingly in shock. Vegeta was staring intently at something and he followed his gaze. His eyes widened…they were in a wasteland. Corpses and ruins surrounded them, as far as the eye can see. The sun was setting on this gruesome scene on whatever planet they were on. He looked back the Vegeta to see the boy was now staring in fear at his own hands.

Goku's eyes saddened as he realized what this was a memory of…this was Vegeta's first purging mission. Radditz and Nappa walked up behind their prince. Their own expressions mirrored Goku's own. The two men exchanged glances, Nappa finally nodding sadly to Radditz, both coming to some kind of agreement. Radditz walked up to the shaking child, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. His brother knelt down, turning the Prince until he faced his loyal subject.

"I know it hurts," Radditz said. "You are much too young to have to deal with something like this. But Nappa and I have found a way for you to cope with this situation. It won't be easy, but we'll be able to save as much of your fragile psyche if we do it now."

Vegeta looked at Radditz, eyes still sorrowful and fearful, but he nodded. Goku was curious as to what plan his brother had in store for the prince.

"_They taught me how to make a new personality, one that would cope with my life better. I let it out when things became too tough and put it away when it wasn't needed,"_ his mate's voice sounded in his head.

"_Unfortunately there were times when even that new me couldn't cope with some of the things that were done to me. But worst than that, is that over the years, that other me began to take control and consume me. Before I meet you, I had no control over it and it had taken over my life."_

"_So that was who you were when Babidi had control. You were this personality you created to deal with all the horrible things in your life,"_ he said, still watching as the three Saiyans went back to their space-pod and blasted off.

He paused…knowing the next question he asked would be the toughest. _"What were those times you spoke of…the one's when even your tough personality couldn't deal with."_

Vegeta sighed in his mind and the image before him blurred again. _"I'll show you,"_ his lover whispered and a new memory came forth.

Goku took and involuntary step back before he ran forward, reaching out to pull the attacker off Vegeta, but he forgot this was only a memory and his hand passed right through Freeza's shoulder. Goku watched with muted horror, stumbling back from the scene. He wanted to close his eyes, and he almost did…but he stopped himself. He needed to see this, even though he didn't want to. He needed to understand Vegeta's past so he can help his mate realize he deserves everything he has in life right now.

His hands clenched into fists at his side as he watched…as he watched his lover, no more than 15 years old, raped for the very first time…by the man who controlled his life. Goku's eyes burned with frustrated tears but he kept watching, even as Vegeta cried and Freeza laughed.

"_This was the first of many times he did this to me. Sometimes he did it in front of others, to humiliate me, or he had different men take me…for a price,"_ he heard his lover whisper emotionlessly in his mind.

"_I understand,"_ he replied, cringing as he watched blood pool on the bed they were upon.

"_Radditz and Nappa were kind enough to teach me pleasure, when I wasn't too steeped in depression. They made sure I realized that there was someone out there who would love me and take care of me. There were nights, when I was left alone in my room and in control of my mind that I would daydream about my freedom. Of being saved by a man who would be my everything…I'm so glad my dream came true."_

The nightmare before him faded and he opened his eyes to find he was back in their bathroom, clutching Vegeta close to his body, inhaling his sweet scent. He pulled back a bit and looked at Vegeta. He realized there were a lot of details about Vegeta's past he did not know, but now he knew the important things, the things that shaped Vegeta into who he is. He just sat and stared into his lover's eyes, brushing damp bangs away from his forehead.

He needed to say something, and the only thing he could come up with was…"I love you Vegeta," he whispered, smiling at his mate.

Vegeta just watched him for a few moments, and then a tear slowly curved down his cheek. He gave a small beautiful smile, touching a shaking hand to Goku's cheek. "I love you too…thank you for understanding," he said, feeling that Goku truly did understand, why he had been as bad as he had been and why he was so scared of not only not deserving the blessing that was their family, but how he was worried he would mess it up.

Goku just sighed in relief, happy in the knowledge that things will be much smoother from now on. Vegeta had gotten a big weight off his chest and was now safe in the knowledge that Goku loves him, no matter what.

He stood up after a minute of them smiling at one another, realizing the bath was going cold and they were very close to becoming Saiyan raisins. He held Vegeta in his arms, purring as Vegeta chuckled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. On his way walking out of the bathroom after pulling the plug on the tub, he used his tail to grab two towels.

He entered the bedroom, setting Vegeta on his own two feet before kneeling in front of his mate. He took one towel and gently started drying him off. He let the fluffy towel stroke over delicious muscles, catching each and every drop of water on the bronze skin. He worked up from Vegeta's feet, drying each leg before he reached his groin. His lover's cock was slowly reacting to his touches and he smirked in satisfaction…he'll deal with that later, first they needed to be dry. He quickly skimmed over Vegeta's groin and worked up to his torso, working the towel around his lover, chuckling as his lover groaned in disappointment at his detour. Goku dried his mate quickly working up to his hair. He rubbed hard, making the two of them laugh.

He ended up laughing harder when he pulled the towel away and found Vegeta's hair puffed up and sticking in every direction. He got a punch in the arm for his reaction and he apologized between chuckles. He twirled on of his fingers and Vegeta rolled his eyes but turned around. Goku smiled and gently took Vegeta's tail in one hand and the towel in the other. He delicately dried the appendage, not leaving one hair untouched. This was his second favorite thing to do for Vegeta, first was actually washing the tail and second was drying it.

When he was done Vegeta turned around, reaching out to grab the other towel to return the favor but Goku stopped him and shook his head. "This night is for you Vegeta. Just get on the bed babe, I'll meet you in a minute," he said quietly. He got a beautiful smile from his lover at his words and he quickly scrubbed himself down with the other towel, not wanting to miss a moment with his gorgeous mate.

He crawled onto the bed after his mate, covering the smaller man with his larger body, pulling him closer, just holding him for a minute, breathing in his intoxicating scent and luxuriating in the feel of his warm soft skin kissing his own. "I love everything about you Vegeta," he whispered into the shell of his mate's ear. "How soft your skin is, how strong your muscles feel, how you fit perfectly in my arms…like you were made for me. I'll never get enough of you."

He didn't wait for a response, just went ahead and proceeded to show his mate how much he loved him, by worshiping every part of his body. He let his hands wander over Vegeta's body, tracing nonsense patterns on the soft skin. He pressed his lips to his left collar bone, rubbing them back and forth, letting his tongue sneak out to taste the warm area. He opened his eyes, gazing at the mark he had left on Vegeta's elegant neck six months ago. He arched his neck, settling his lips on the mark, running his tongue over the scarred skin, rubbing his hands down Vegeta's side as he shivered with sensation.

He left the mark with a farewell kiss, lowering himself down to smoother the other incredibly sensitive spot on Vegeta's body with kisses, his nipples. He wriggled down, shifting until his mate finally spread his legs, allowing Goku to lie more comfortably on top of him. Goku slid down, his head resting on Vegeta's chest while his own chest pressed into Vegeta's eager erection. He brought one hand up to stimulate one of Vegeta's nipples while the other hand stroked up and down one of the powerful thighs wrapped around him.

He kissed his lover's other nipples, running his tongue back and forth over the hardened bud, smiling as Vegeta arched up into him, hands tangled in his hair to hold him close as the prince moaned with sensation. Goku was learning this was his specialty as the months went by, worshiping every inch of Vegeta's body, giving as much pleasure as he could to his smaller mate, through his mouth and hands.

He treated each nipple to a tongue massage, rubbing them until they glistened in the dim light of their bedroom, and standing out, a dark brown against tan skin. He considered going further south, to give the eager cock against him some attention, but decided to save that for later. He couldn't hold out much longer, he needed release, as did his mewing mate below him.

He sat up, kneeling on the bed, pulling Vegeta up with him. He settled his mate in one arm, holding him up as he licked his other and, bringing it down to wet his erection. He moaned as he spread his pre-come and spit around his cock, and also as Vegeta rubbed up against him, like a cat in heat.

Suddenly he adjusted his grip and lowered Vegeta down onto his erection he held with one hand, both tensing as they made contact. Goku sighed as he slowly sank in, the soft heat of his lover enveloping him in a vice grip, holding him tight within his lover's body. Vegeta arched his back as he was lowered, holding on tightly to Goku's shoulders as he was filled with his mate, the hard cock stretching his rectum deliciously, opening him wide, making him feel vulnerable and loved all at once.

They sighed together once Vegeta's hips were cradled in Goku's own. Their foreheads came together and their rapid breaths mingled in the tiny space between their lips. Goku groaned and smashed their lips together when his lover's muscles rippled around his cock, stimulating the sensitive organ to the brink of orgasm. But he wasn't going to lose it yet, not until Vegeta did.

He kissed his lover hard, actually hearing their teeth click together as he devoured his mate. He began to lift and lower his mate, starting off with small thrusts and building up to a pace with Vegeta bouncing in his lap. Their kiss broke off because of their movements but Goku didn't mind, he just leaned down and sucked one of Vegeta's nipples into his mouth, never breaking his rapid pace. He heard Vegeta give a loud yell above him, hands tangling in his hair and yanking roughly as the prince neared his end.

To add to the pleasure he brought his tail around and wrapped it around Vegeta's own tail, both still damp from their bath but no less sensitive to touch. Vegeta gave a loud yowl and stiffened in his arms, heat pooling between them. He shouted in response to his lover's orgasm as muscles gripped him tight and the tail around his own shuddered, stroking his own delightfully. He threw his head back and roared, eyes rolling into his head as he filled his lover with his love.

They collapsed on the bed an instant later, lying on their sides, tangled together. The hearts beat together and their breaths matched as their bodies calmed. Goku pulled Vegeta closer, burying his face into the upswept hair, sighing with contentment. He felt Vegeta's body get heavier in his grasp and he smiled, listening to the light snoring Vegeta did when he was deep asleep.

Goku grinned, shifting to get comfortable. He'd let his lover get a little rest, before he woke him up for round two.

* * *

Review, review, review everyone.

I also want to give a big thanks to everyone reviewing and/or enjoying the story. This has been so much fun writing this.

See you all next week (or hopefully sooner).

TTFN


	5. Heated Home

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Alright people. I've started a new system where I'll be posting new chapters as I get others written. But I promise if I hit a writer's block (which is very unlikely at the moment) that I will update once a week. I'm still working on a Firefly fic and just today I ran into a challenge on a forum I'm a part of so I've got two short fics I want to finish by Friday. This fic is still continuing smoothly but who knows what the next week will bring.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's more focused on Piccolo and Gohan, I'm setting up for something big in the next chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: smut (whoo-hoo) but it's Piccolo/Gohan (G/V fans you can skip it if you want).

* * *

Chapter Five – Heated Home

WC: 3,211

Gohan sat at the dining room table, rolling his eyes at his father and brothers who were stuffing their faces in wild abandon, spraying pieces of food in every direction. Seems he had inherited his Papa's way of eating, still eating quickly, but in a very neat and tidy way. He glanced at his Papa and chuckled at his exasperated expression, but he made no move to correct their actions, because the three of them were having so much fun.

Piccolo had disappeared for the day, saying he had something important he needed to do. Gohan would have pouted at the fact his lover was keeping secrets from him but he had been reassured by Piccolo that everything he was doing in secret was for Gohan. The young man always got a warm feeling in his chest whenever he thought about it. Because after his explanation Piccolo had kissed him so strongly and passionately that Gohan's lips had tingled for hours afterwards.

Piccolo had been going off for whole days on his own for several weeks now, occasionally being joined by his father and brothers, leaving him and Papa in the dark as to what the surprise was.

It had been about three months since the party his family had hosted and Gohan had been happy to note a slight change in his Papa. Vegeta was smiling a lot more, like he had before the World Martial Arts Tournament. After their fight with Buu his Papa had had many moments when he would just sit around, staring into space, and brooding. He didn't smile as much, except around his brothers. And there were times he would pull away from them, looking almost afraid, staring at his own hands like he didn't even recognize them.

But since the party his Papa was just like he used to be, when it was just the four of them for all those years. He even seemed happier now because his father was also around, and Goku had a way of making everyone feel good. He was so relieved, because he had worried so much that Buu had left a terrible scar on his Papa, one he might not recover from. But since the night of the party his Papa had been much calmer. Gohan wondered what his father had done, but as long as it had a positive effect he didn't need to know.

When lunch was done he went into the living room with his brothers to watch TV to give his parents some time alone. He sat in one of the couches, smiling as his brothers argued over what to watch, finally picking a completely different show then the ones they had been fighting over. He sat back, not really watching the cartoon, but letting his mind drift, thinking about his mate…and his surprise.

Suddenly he realized the room looked strange, like it was…tinted red. His body felt really light, like he was floating…and he had the strangest urge to go outside and…howl or something. He felt really hot and he raised a hand to his cheek, pulling it back to find it covered in sweat. He opened and closed his eyes sluggishly, trying to get a hold of himself, but it was so hard…it felt like he wanted to pass out or something.

He looked up; hearing someone calling from a distance…but that wasn't right…his Papa was right in front of him. He watched his lips move, trying to piece together what he was saying…but he sounded so far away, and it was like he was speaking in slow motion…his words slurred together. He collapsed forward, shivering at the strange sensations flowing through his body.

A sharp slap to his cheek woke him up, and he gasped deeply, feeling like he had been held under water for a long time. "Gohan look at me," Vegeta called and he looked up, realizing he was held tight to his Papa's chest. He was still sitting on the couch and Vegeta was kneeling on the floor in front of him, supporting his weight.

"What's happening to me," he rasped, still sweating from the heat inside his body.

"You're going into your heat Gohan," Vegeta whispered gently, stroking his damp hair. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't and I'm sorry I didn't prepare you better."

Gohan heard regret in his Papa's voice and he nuzzled his face into his neck, trying to tell him it was okay. After a few moments he was pushed back so he could properly see Vegeta.

"Listen to what I tell you. You are in the pre-stages of a Saiyan heat. It's something only a Sub will go through…so now we know what you are," he began, leaning Gohan back into the couch pillows.

"This is the part where a Sub, when he is ready, will allow what is called the Blossoming to occur. This is when the body goes through a change internally that will allow him to bear children. This can also be done outside of a heat, but it takes extreme willpower and concentration. One slip up and there will be no chance for a pregnancy. The heat is special for a Sub because it gets them ready with little effort. The heat is also a time when both the Dom and the Sub are most fertile.

"I'm going to help guide you, so you can stop your body's change. It's very simple and will not affect your chances in the future. So now I want you to…"

"Why can't I have a baby now," Gohan asked. Until now he hadn't considered the possibility, but now that the idea was in his head it wouldn't leave. He wanted to be a dad…he wanted to have Piccolo's child.

"Gohan you're so young. I know you feel you want a child, I felt the same during my first heat, but you're not ready. You're bond is still young, not to mention fragile. Bringing a baby into the world is very difficult, and if either partner has the slightest doubts the consequences for the child can be disastrous. Radditz told me of children had trouble bonding with others because the bond with their parents wasn't solid enough. They became aggressive, hostile…even feared. You don't want that do you," Vegeta asked, holding Gohan's face in his hands as he spoke, making sure his son understood. He saw the reluctance, the fight in those eyes. His son wanted a child…badly. And neither of them knew how much until this moment. He shook his head and tried again.

"You're not ready. And also we have no idea if you and Piccolo can even have a child together. You two have managed to bond, yes. But you are still of different species, you might not be compatible when it comes to making a baby together," he whispered, not wanting to say it, but it was a doubt that needed to be recognized.

"You're wrong," Gohan shouted, agitated in his seat. "We can have a child together. We can. Don't you ever say we can't Pops, just don't."

Vegeta sighed, leaning close to his son and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Alright Gohan. I won't say it. I believe just as much as you do that you and Piccolo can have a child together, but not now. Wait until you're older and more experienced," he said, pulling back and staring hard at his son.

Gohan sat, quiet for a while before nodding. Accepting Vegeta's words. Right now wasn't the time…but Gohan wasn't going to wait another ten years for this opportunity…but he won't tell his Papa that. He watched as Vegeta smiled at him before grabbing his hands. "Do exactly as I say Gohan," Vegeta said, continuing when Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Close your eyes and focus inside your body. The reason your body is getting so hot right now is because all of your chi is being gathered in a different spot, almost like making an energy ball, but inside your body. Do you see where it's going," he asked, waiting for Gohan to nod before continuing.

"Find the edge of it. See how it has stopped, like it's waiting for something. Good. It's waiting for you to tell it what to do. This energy is part of your life force, not the usual energy we use in battle. If you tell it to, this ball of energy will go about changing you body, allowing you to carry a child. I don't know all the details but I do know it's painless, just strange feeling. Now this is the moment when a Sub will either give the ball a push forward, telling it to continue it's job, or push it backwards, telling it not to do it's job. I want you to push it back Gohan, tell it not to make you ready."

Gohan's eyed pinched and his forehead wrinkled as he did as his Papa told him. He had listened carefully storing the information away. Hoping to use it at a later time. He touched the ball of energy, almost feeling like he was being burned before shoving it away, higher up into his body where all his chi was stored. He opened his eyes, smiling slightly at his Papa who smiled back. "Good job," Vegeta said.

Gohan felt his body temperature drop as the energy dissipated. His vision was still reddish and his skin felt tingly, but he figured these were normal traits of a heat. He shakily stood up, using his Papa for support. "I suppose I should go to Piccolo now," he said, scratching his chin.

"Actually he's already here. I sent Kakarot to go get him when I first smelled your heat. I also sent the boys up to their room so they wouldn't get in the way," Vegeta said, guiding Gohan to the front door.

He looked wide eyed at his Papa, disbelieving that all that had happened and he hadn't noticed. Vegeta only smirked at him, stopping in front of the door. "At the time when your heat was first realized, your body wanted you to focus on the choice you needed to make within you. It's a defense mechanism because if a Sub doesn't make the choice within a few hours the energy will kill them. Not a pleasant experience Radditz told me," he said, opening the door and pushing Gohan outside.

He saw his father and Piccolo standing on the front lawn. He stumbled down the steps of the front porch, trying to get to Piccolo as fast as possible. He collapsed in his mate's waiting arms, feeling himself scooped up and held close. He looked back over his shoulder to see his parents entering the house, both waving as the door closed. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Piccolo's shoulder as his mate took off, flying them to a place where they could be alone for the next week.

Gohan sighed as they landed, not noticing his surroundings, just focusing on the warmth of his mate's body against his own. He was laid out onto soft sheets but he only saw Piccolo. He moaned as fingers danced over his sensitized skin, writhing on the bed as pleasure tingled through his nerves. His eyes closed with a sigh as their lips met in a soft kiss, breathing deep Piccolo's tantalizing scent.

His skin felt itchy and he needed to get rid of the clothes. He sat up, ripping and shredding his clothes, panting with relief. One glance at Piccolo and Gohan was ripping off his mate's clothes, whimpering as their naked bodies came together in an intimate embrace. He lay back, holding Piccolo close to him, wrapping his legs around his mate's waist. Rubbing their groins together he panted against Piccolo's shoulder, begging the man to take him.

Gohan cried out as he was penetrated roughly, strong hands pinning him to the bed as he was taken. He growled at Piccolo, not in disagreement but in encouragement. Their loving was fierce and quick, passionate and nothing either had experienced before. It was over in a matter of moments, both collapsing together in a mix of sweat and come. Gohan stared at the ceiling, feeling his grip on reality loosen that much more as his heat took him over completely, leaving nothing behind but instinct and desire for the man covering his body.

* * *

One week later Gohan opened his eyes. He stretched on top of the rumpled sheets he lay in, staring at the ceiling and realizing he wasn't seeing red anymore. He felt more grounded and in control of himself, and it felt amazing. He sat up, looking around for Piccolo but was distracted by something much more important.

He didn't recognize the room he was in.

He gazed around, curious, because this wasn't his bedroom at home, nor was it in the small hut he and Piccolo stayed in for training. It didn't even look like any of the rooms in the lookout…so where exactly was he?

The bedroom he was in was rather bare, the bed being the only piece of furniture. The walls and ceiling were a pale green, the carpet beige, and the curtains over the large single window were lavender. He saw three other doors, two on the same wall across from the bed, and when he leaned from one side to the other on the bed to look through the open doors he saw they lead to a closet and a bathroom.

He looked at the other door, knowing it lead to the rest of…wherever he was, but it was closed. He started getting up, but realized with a blush that he was naked…but it made sense, since he had been having sex with his mate for the past week straight. He pulled a sheet from the bed with him. It was a light butter yellow, as were the matching pillows, with the comforter matching the curtains. He wrapped the sheet around him in a make-shift toga, walking to the door and opening it, peeking around the corner.

He was met with a hallway, filled with boxes and pieces of furniture like tables and chairs, of all variety. He was at one end of the hallway, noticing another door across from him and what looked like stairs at the end of the hallway, leading downward. So he was on the second floor of this building. He padded down the soft carpet, peeking curiously into open boxes and running his hands over the fabric of some chairs. He paused at one box in particular…because it held many of his possessions, like pictures and books. He scratched his head, finally deciding to figure out if he was alone in this place.

He closed his eyes, reaching out his senses and searching for any nearby chi signatures. He discovered that his parents and Piccolo were downstairs, and it felt like his brothers were outside, further away. And with the fluctuations of their chi he assumed they were sparing. He pulled the sheet tighter around himself and walked quickly down the hallway, pausing at the stairs, listening as a conversation floated up to him.

"…So he's alright," Gohan heard his father say, sounding relieved.

"He's fine. Both of you worry too much. I took care of him. You told me everything I needed to know Vegeta. Gohan is perfectly fine and is upstairs now," Gohan heard his mate say. He leaned forward a little, wondering why there was such a tense pause in the conversation. "Vegeta don't look at me like that. Gohan is fine, he'll be awake soon and you can see for yourself."

Gohan then heard a giant sigh, and he knew it was from his Papa. He could just picture him now; he was so protective of him and his brothers. Vegeta would be standing in front of Piccolo, some how managing to make his tall lover feel like the shortest man alive with his glare. He would be crossing his arms, tapping one foot, and standing perfectly still. His sigh though meant he had relaxed his posture and was accepting Piccolo's reasoning.

"Fine," Vegeta mumbled, huffing and walking away.

Gohan put a hand over his mouth to cover up his chuckling; his Papa was such a spoiled brat sometimes. He started walking down the stairs but stopped, when his father started talking to Piccolo.

"I see you're almost done here," Goku said.

"Just about. I'm just putting in furniture and finishing up some painting. Do you think Gohan will like it," Piccolo asked, and Gohan leaned closer down the stairway. Like what, he wondered.

"He'll love it Piccolo. Vegeta does too. Did you see him; he was almost crying he was so happy. I think building Gohan a house for you two to live in was such a great idea," Goku said and Gohan gripped the railing hard, nearly falling in his shock. He was in a home right now…his home. "I mean, Vegeta was wondering why you spent so much time asking him questions about how he built our house. He should have seen it coming."

"You certainly didn't Goku," Piccolo replied with a drawl. "You wouldn't shut up for five minutes when I first brought you here to help."

"Yeah but Geta's smarter than me. Still it was great to see his expression when we got here this morning."

"Yeah it was. I'll be teasing him about it for years now."

"Hey now Piccolo. Don't you go making fun of my mate or I'll have to hurt you."

"Yeah like I would believe that Goku."

"…You're serious…"

"You're damn right I'm serious. No one makes Vegeta feel bad, and I mean no one."

"…stop smiling at me like that Piccolo, you're scaring me."

"Humph. You're awfully protective of Vegeta aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm his mate. You're the same you know."

"Shut up, you are. You wouldn't let Vegeta up there to see Gohan. If that's not protectiveness of your mate, I don't know what is."

"I rest my case."

"You aren't as stupid as you make people believe are you."

"Nope, but don't spread the word. I've spent a lifetime perfecting my reputation."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Gohan finally detangled his hands from the railing, rubbing some feeling back into them after gripping the wood so hard. He cringed at the indentation left by his hands in the wood…he'll have to apologize and fix that later. He still couldn't believe it. He and Piccolo had a home. A place where they could live together. What a wonderful thing.

He quickly walked down the stairs and found his father and Piccolo standing in what appeared to be the living room, looking out the window, presumably watching Vegeta and his brothers. He walked into the room, watching as both men turned, both smiling at him, but he didn't give either time to speak. He just stalked up to Piccolo, placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him soundly, pressing close to his large body. He had never loved this man more than he did right at that moment.

* * *

Review, review, review please. I'll only be able to finish this if I know people still want more and they're liking what I'm doing. I can only get through this with encouragement...so please...press that little blue button there and tell me what you think. :)

TTFN


	6. A Tragic Day

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: So the whole challenge fic thing was a bust. I'm so frustrated with all my Firefly stuff right now, I'm lossing my edge with it and it kills me...because I don't want to be an author that puts a fic on hiatus. I promised myself I wouldn't do that. But you're all not Firefly fans are you. Well today is your lucky day my friends because until I get Firefly rolling again or I start on something entirely new all my attention is devoted here. To DBZ. And it will be until things change. I'm actually almost done writing this entire story, just a couple more chapters to go. Right now it's looking like 11 chapters with two interludes and two chapters that are two parters...so technically we're looking at 15 chapter posted here...there could possibly be more, but not much.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I said last time that Chapter 5 was setting up for this one...well I'm doubting anyone will see this coming right now...seriously...I'm such a mean author (sulks)

I have to send out a warm thanks to my muse Juliesie. She is the one who keeps me motivated to write this. Love ya hun! And now you get to finally know what happens because you've been begging me to tell you...I hope you don't hate me after this.

Warnings for this chapter: hints at G/V but this time I'm letting all of you fill in the blanks...and some serious ANGST! people you have been warned (author runs away to cower and hide)

* * *

Chapter Six – A Tragic Day

WC: 3,687

Vegeta stared silently out his bedroom window, just sitting quietly and watching the world outside. He was waiting. He knew it was going to happen soon, so he was waiting for it.

He sighed quietly, leaning against the window sill, eyes following the movement of the breeze in the trees and the flight of different birds. His house felt quite silent that day, more so than usual.

Gohan hadn't been living with them for over a year now, since he had a home of his own now, and a mate to take a care of him. Goten and Trunks were getting older, nine and ten years old respectively, and while they still lived at home with Goku and Vegeta, they were more prone to going out on their own for the day or staying with Piccolo and Gohan for a night. He smiled though, because his boys were so happy, it's all he could ask for, after the childhood he had had after being sold to Freeza.

After Trunks had been born Vegeta, while he wanted his son more than anything, had worried excessively that his son wouldn't grow up happy or feel loved. Vegeta himself had had a kind father, strict, but Vegeta had always known his father had loved him. But his years with Freeza had nearly erased his memories of his father's affection for him, so when Trunks came around Vegeta had doubted his ability to be a good father. But things had worked out, and now he that he had his mate around he felt even more confident in the future of his family.

Today he had sent Trunks and Goten off to spend the week with their brother. His mate was downstairs, watching TV Goku had said, and Vegeta was in their bedroom…waiting.

He was waiting for his heat.

He sighed again, closing his eyes, waiting for the heat to overcome him, and make him make the choice all Subs had to at the beginning of it…whether or not they wanted to have a cub. He opened his eyes, closing them tightly immediately before cracking them open, staring at the windowsill.

He was seeing red now…and his body felt so hot it was almost uncomfortable.

He leaned his head back, taking a deep breath, focusing inside his body and finding the build-up of his life energy. He hesitated, knowing his instincts wanted him to have a cub, since he had never had one. But he pushed the energy back. He was going to have a cub with his mate…but after their sons were grown.

The next time he went into heat, ten years from now, he was going to push the energy down and let himself get pregnant, with his lover's child. But that would be then. Now he let himself fall into his heat and focusing on getting through this week.

He turned his head slowly when he heard a growl come from behind him. He slowly blinked his eyes, still seeing red, but the thing he saw most clearly was his mate standing in the doorway. Goku was staring at him, eyes dark…apparently he had smelt Vegeta's heat and had reacted by going into his own.

Vegeta stood up slowly, walking towards Goku just as his mate was stalking towards him. They met in the middle of the room, growling at each other as their lips meet in an intense kiss. Blood dripped from the corner of their mouths since their teeth were harshly biting their lover's lips, tongues lapping up as much of the tangy sweetness as they could.

Vegeta tore his mouth away from his mate, snarling at his roughness before shoving Goku away so the taller Saiyan landed on the bed. His mate looked up at him with startled black eyes, pushing himself up onto his elbows to get a proper look at Vegeta. The prince just growled, crawling onto the bed and knocked Goku back onto his back, looking down into his face and rumbled deep in his throat.

What many wouldn't realize is that a mated Sub was in charge during a heat, not the Dom.

* * *

Vegeta sat Goten down on the stool in the kitchen, rolling his eyes at his son's dramatic whimpers and crying. He and Trunks had been playing outside when Goten had slipped after a rather rough push from Trunks had tumbled down a small hill, resulting in him banging his arm up rather good. But he was a Saiyan, so he would heal fast and he also had a very high tolerance for pain.

The boy just wanted some attention.

Trunks sat in a stool next to Goten, looking sullen, rubbing his nose on his arm. He hung his head, sniffing every few moments and looking up with wide wet eyes to his Papa. Vegeta knew his son was sorry for what he did, it was an accident so Vegeta wasn't mad. His son was just being a little dramatic.

He wanted some attention too.

Vegeta sighed, ignoring both of them. He grabbed a couple of bandages and some disinfectant, gently grabbing Goten's bleeding and bruised arm. He softly cleaned the wounds, finding they were rather superficial and would be healed in a couple days. He ignored his youngest son's melodramatic reactions to his treatment and Trunks' continued sniffles.

He stepped back when he was done and put away the extra supplies in a cupboard in the kitchen. He turned back to them, putting his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes as they turned large puppy-dog gazes on them.

They were so spoiled…through no one's fault but his own.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's go watch some cartoons or something…and stop being so dramatic, both of you. It's sickening."

They both lowered their eyes at his words but then changed expressions just as quickly and smiled at him, pulling him towards the living room. They sat Vegeta down in a large, comfy chair. They jumped up on either side of the prince, Trunks grabbing the remote, turning the TV on with a smile. They settled on a show, curling up and holding their Papa close.

Vegeta just sighed, closing his eyes and settling back, figuring he could get a nap in while his boys watched TV. He was just dosing off when his quiet time was interrupted.

"VEGETA," Piccolo shouted, barging into the room with an unexpected bang.

Vegeta jumped out of the couch, his boys flying across the room with the force. He fell into a defensive stance glancing around wildly, looking for danger. "What is it Piccolo? What is it," Vegeta asked, slowly lowering his stance at the look on Piccolo's eyes. The Namek was panicked.

Piccolo ran up to Vegeta, panting hard, apparently having just rushed over to them. He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit, eyes wild and unfocused. "Vegeta you have to come. I don't know what to do. He won't let me in," Piccolo said, turning around and heading back the way he came, pulling Vegeta with him.

The prince turned his head, motioning for his boys to follow before turning back to Piccolo. He pulled the Namek's hands off his shoulders and stopped him in his spot. "Calm down Piccolo, and tell me what is going on," he demanded, glaring at his friend.

Piccolo panted before taking a deep breath, looking back at Vegeta with slightly calmer eyes. "Gohan," he rasped, nodding when Vegeta's eyes became worried.

"This morning, he woke up not feeling well and went into the bathroom. I went downstairs, figuring to try and make him some soup to help him. I waited for a whole hour before I went back upstairs to the bathroom. He had locked himself in and was shouting at me to leave…I think he was crying Vegeta. I tried to get in but he had blocked the door with a chi shield. I didn't want to break in; worried he might get more upset, so I came here…the worst thing is…"

"The worst thing is what," Vegeta asked anxiously, this time putting his hands on Piccolo's shoulders.

"I…I think…I smelled…blood," Piccolo whispered.

Vegeta let go of Piccolo dashing out the room. "Piccolo, take the boys and find Kakarot," he yelled over his shoulder. "He's meditating in the mountains. Then get back to your house and wait downstairs for me. I'll take care of Gohan."

He said these words in a confident, steady voice, but inside he was ripping out his hair in worry. He leaped into the air, flying as quickly as he could to Piccolo's and Gohan's home. Thankfully they lived only a few miles away so Vegeta touched down quickly. He slammed open the door, not stopping to close it and jumped up the stairs, feet barely touching the ground in his haste. He dashed into the bedroom, finally stopping in front of the closed bathroom door, where he could feel his eldest son's chi.

He took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door. He heard muffled sniffles behind the door and he knocked again, louder this time.

"G-g-go away, P-p-piccolo," he heard Gohan's unsteady voice, horse from crying.

"No Gohan it's me," he said, pressing a hand to the door. "Please son, will you open the door…and tell me what's wrong."

There was silence to his inquiry but his eyes brightened just a bit when he felt the barrier behind the door go down, allowing him to open the door. He did so, slowly opening it so as not to startle his distraught son. He walked inside, insides freezing at the sight before him.

Gohan sat before him, curled into a corner made by a wall and the bathtub coming together. He was white as a ghost, hands cupped to his chest like he was holding something. Fat tears were slowly making their way down his distressed face. He wore only a lose tank top, his pants were tossed to the other side of his room. And he sat in a rather large puddle of blood. He was trembling, staring at Vegeta with wide hysterical eyes.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I should have listened to you. I should have. But I didn't. And I made a mistake. And now I…" Gohan rambled, watching worriedly as Vegeta hesitantly stepped closer.

"What are you talking about," Vegeta said in a calm voice as his insides twisted at the scene before him, not understanding what was going on.

"You told me it was risky…when I wasn't in…but I wanted to so bad…so I thought it would work…but it didn't…and now…"

Vegeta slowly stepped closer, kneeling down when he was in front of his son, uncaring of the blood beneath his knees. He reached out a trembling hand and ran it through Gohan's hair, looking at the young man to see if he would further explain because he still didn't understand…

Gohan pulled his hands from his chest, shakily holding them out to his Papa, revealing he was holding something…something incredibly tiny…and bloody.

Vegeta gasped, staring at the bundle…it was a tiny fetus…a tiny baby.

Gohan had had a miscarriage.

Vegeta looked up at Gohan, eyes tearing as sympathy and sorrow flooded him for his son. Gohan had probably sat in this room, after the miscarriage, holding his dead child to his chest, confused and distraught…like any Sub would be at the loss of a child.

Radditz had said that miscarriages were very rare in their race, usually only happening when a Sub had an unsuccessful pregnancy outside of heat, or they were attacked and lost the cub in the fight, typically from a strike to the belly. Usually afterward the Sub was inconsolable, some going mad and killing themselves, their mates following soon after. Those who did survive usually never tried for children again. Those who made it through the ordeal, and later tried for another cub, were few and far between and it was only because their families and mates pulled them through.

And that was Vegeta's duty now…to guide Gohan through this painful time.

He scooted closer, cupping Gohan's hands with one of his own and wrapping the other around his son's shoulders, pulling him close. He tucked the boy's head under his own, purring for comfort and letting silent tears run down his face. He closed his eyes and pressed forward with his mind, finding the small bond the two of them had created over the years. It was a miracle they could even bond with one another because they were not blood related or mated, but they somehow had.

He let his mind gently touch Gohan's, trying to enforce how much he loved his son, how sad he was for him, and how he was strong enough to overcome this tragedy. Gohan shook his head, crying into his shirt, pulling his dead child back against his chest. Vegeta felt his reluctance to move past this…this mistake. He pressed a little harder, flushing his son's mind with his reasoning and love.

Gohan needed to move past this, not this second, but he couldn't lose himself in sorrow. What would Piccolo, or his brothers, or his father do without him? If he gave up now he wouldn't have a chance to try again, at a safer and more opportune time. Gohan continued to sob, but after minutes on end of Vegeta exhausting himself trying to comfort his son, Gohan slowly relaxed lowering his hands till they rested in his lap.

He looked up at Vegeta, still crying, but more aware of his surroundings. Vegeta smiled at him through his own tears and gently nuzzled his son's cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, my son," he whispered with conviction. "You can get past this."

Gohan slowly nodded, looking sadly down at the fetus in his hands. Vegeta looked around the room, grabbing a towel that was within reach and holding it out to Gohan. His son stared at him, pulling the cub close to him before reluctantly settling the tiny thing into the towel. Vegeta sighed in relief, one big step down.

He gently wrapped the dead child up, setting it aside and turning back to his son. "Are you in a lot of pain," he asked softly, he stroked his son's cheek as Gohan shook his head. Vegeta tremendously glad Saiyans healed fast and had a high tolerance for pain.

He slowly stood up, holding on to one of Gohan's hands in reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere when his son murmured a misunderstanding to his movement. He kept purring, holding on tight as he reached over and turned on the water to the tub, wanting to clean his son up. He placed Gohan in the bath, washing away the blood and removing his shirt, then plugging up the drain so his son was settled in clean water. He left his son for a moment only to grab several towels from a small closet in the bathroom, using them all to clean up the spilt blood covering the cool tiles. When that was done he wrapped the towels together in one clean one, setting the bundle in a corner to be disposed of or cleaned later.

He came back to the tub, turning off the water because it was full and kneeling at the end Gohan sat in. His son had his eyes closed, breathing deeply, just trying to keep himself together. Vegeta smiled softly, grabbing some soap and shampoo, gently cleaning his son. Gohan watched his movements, relaxing further in the warm water as he was cared for. He nuzzled a strong hand whenever it came close to his face, producing his own quiet purr to match his Papa's.

When Gohan was cleaned and calmed Vegeta drained the water and lifted his son out of the tub, setting him down on his feet before drying him. When Gohan was dry Vegeta slowly lead the quiet young man back into the bedroom. He sat him on the bed as he fetched some pajamas for Gohan. He dressed his son in a loose pair of pants, a big long-sleeved shirt, and some soft cotton socks. He went back to the bathroom to fetch the towel that held the cub, carrying it carefully into the bedroom. Vegeta set it on a low table next to the bed under Gohan's watchful eyes.

When that was done he gently tucked his son into the bed. He realized with a start as Gohan looked up at him with sad, tired eyes that he had never done this for his son, he had never taken so much care of him. He had never bathed him or dressed him, like he did Trunks and Goten, since Gohan had been eleven when Vegeta took over his care.

He found he liked it…just wishing the circumstances were different.

He was about to stand up to go and get Piccolo when Gohan grabbed his arms with a surprisingly strong grip. He pulled Vegeta back to him. "Stay," was all he said.

Vegeta nodded, climbing onto the bed on top of the covers, settling in front of his son, staring into his glassy dark eyes, smoothing back his hair. "Piccolo should be here Gohan," he whispered, watching with sad eyes as the young man stiffened at his words.

Gohan shook his head furiously, eyes wide with fear. "No…no…Piccolo can't know," he whispered.

"Gohan, you can't keep this from him. It wouldn't be healthy for you or your relationship with him. He needs to know."

"No he can't."

"Gohan, listen to me. He's suffered as much of a loss as you have. This was his child too."

Gohan closed his mouth at that and curled closer to his Papa, still worrying about telling his mate. Vegeta kissed Gohan's forehead, pulling back so his son looked him in the eye. "Do not think Piccolo will love you any less for this. He loves you no matter what Gohan. You know that. He's going to stand by you no matter what happens because he loves you," he said, holding Gohan's face so he could drive the point home.

Gohan stared at him for several minutes before nodding slightly. "Alright," he whispered. "You can go get him…I just…I just don't know what to say."

"Start with the truth Gohan. You love Piccolo so much you wanted to have a baby with him. And you took the risk of getting pregnant outside of your heat, which is very dangerous. You lost the baby and you need him to take care of you and love you, until you're ready to move on."

Gohan nodded his head, smiling softly in thanks, nuzzling his head under Vegeta's chin, giving him a tight hug before pulling away. "Can you go get Piccolo for me," he rasped out, settling down into the pillows. Vegeta nodded his head, leaving the room and sending Piccolo up right away.

Gohan stared at the bundle on his night stand, eyes tearing again as he remembered the pain and disbelief he had felt this morning. He sighed as the bed dipped behind him, giving a soft gasp as an arm wrapped around him from behind. He leaned back into his lover's warm, strong body, stealing himself for telling the man he loved that he had been too eager, and for that he had lost their first child.

Piccolo kissed behind his ear, hand gently stroking his chest. "Vegeta said you wanted to see me," the Namek whispered into his ear, giving it another kiss after his statement for encouragement.

Gohan sighed, burying his face into the pillow, not wanting to look at the towel holding his baby or his mate. He needed to just get the words out without any distractions. "I love you Piccolo," he began.

"I love you too," Piccolo whispered back.

"I love you so much. And when Pops told me I could get pregnant I kinda jumped at the idea. He told me to wait but I didn't want to…I…I…"

"Gohan?"

"I got pregnant, outside of my heat, which Pops said was really dangerous…but I didn't listen…"

"…Gohan…"

"…I…this morning my stomach started hurting really bad. I knew I was pregnant, I was gonna tell you today, so I thought it was natural…but then there was lots of pain, it felt like my stomach was ripping open, and…blood…and then I…and I realized the baby was dead…"

"…Gohan…oh Gohan…"

"I'm so sorry Piccolo…I lost the baby…and I freaked out…I'm sorry…but…"

"…but what Gohan?"

"I need you to be here for me Piccolo, please, I don't feel strong enough to get through this. I need you to help me…please just love me…I need you."

Gohan gasped as he was suddenly turned over onto his back, his larger mate hovering over him. He sighed as Piccolo gently brushed away his tears, leaning down to kiss him softly. Piccolo pulled back and stared intently into Gohan's vulnerable face.

"I promise Gohan, we're going to get through this. I love you; I'll never stop loving you. We lost a baby, and that's going to be hard to deal with for a while. But we're strong and we can get through this. Okay, I promise. I need you just as much as you need me."

Gohan nodded, crying more, partly in sadness and in happiness, pulling Piccolo down to hug him, holding his mate close as he cried. Piccolo shifted to lie on his side, cuddling Gohan close as they mourned their loss. He stared at the bundle on the table, knowing it was their dead baby.

He closed his eyes tight, reflecting on what he had just found out. He hadn't actually believed that he and Gohan could possibly have a family of their own; he had thought it would have just been the two of them for the rest of their days together. He was asexual and no one had known for sure that Gohan was a Sub.

Now they knew they could have a child together, and while this was an awful situation right now, Piccolo held new hope for their future.

OMG (author ducks under cover)

I'm so sorry. I have no idea where this plot bunny came from but I swear it was strangling me until I wrote it. So there it is people. As if I haven't already put Gohan through enough already (points at Alternate Reality). I'm such a mean author (bangs head against laptop keyboard).

* * *

Review, flame me, come after me as an angry mob...I don't care, I deserve it for doing this to poor Gohan. (sobs) I'm so sorry.

I'm gonna go let Gohan beat me up now for doing this to him. (hands lesh to collar around author's neck to Gohan and Piccolo) I am at your mercy gentlemen.

TTFN


	7. Interlude I: The Twin Terrors

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Hi again everyone. I managed to survive my punishment for the last chapter (author winces and glances at a leather clad Piccolo and Gohan)...just barely. This story is almost finishd being written, though long from finishing up posting. Another chapter seems to be turning into another two-parter, but it's too early to tell. The epilogue will be the last thing I do, still debating whether to make it drabbles like this chapter or just a regular chapter. I'm excited to almost have this done. As fun as this has been to write I need a break. There is a sequel planned, cause I can't finish closing up every plot I open up in this one, so there's gonna be something more. But that's a very long time in coming. I'm going to be trying to broaden my fanbase and write some stuff for other anime I like. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to give a shout. There's a lot of anime I want to watch because of their potential for yaoi and stuff, and their large fanbase. But again, I'm rambling. The point right now is this here chapter.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is just a pointless chapter, hense why it's called interlude. We're taking a break from the action here people. After I wrote ch6 i decided to write some lighter, happier drabbles to make up for the angst of last chapter...so here ya go.

Warnings for this chapter: let me see...lots of pranks and references to Master Roshi's pervert ways.

* * *

Interlude I – The Twin Terrors

WC: 2,264

**Halloween**

Goten smiled happily, flying beside his best friend, looping around him as he chanted the mantra he had been saying since the incident that morning at school. In all his nine years of life he had never had an advantage over Trunks, it just never happened. Trunks was the ring-leader in their relationship and he backed him up, in whatever scheme he came up with.

That had, of course, lead to many incidents where Goten was highly embarrassed about something he had accidentally revealed, and Trunks took advantage of it. When Trunks had found out last year that Goten's favorite color was purple, which was considered a girly color by their peers, Trunks had not left him alone and had dared him to do many outrageous things. But Goten had been rescued by their big brother who pointed out Trunks himself had purple hair.

After that the topic was never discussed again.

But now…oh now, Goten had one-up on Trunks and planned to pay his best friend back for all of the embarrassing situations he had been thrust into.

They landed at home and Goten continued to bounce around Trunks, grinning into his friend's stormy face, repeating over and over the secret that had been revealed. They went inside and found their Papa just putting some snacks on the kitchen table for them. "How was school today, boys," Vegeta asked, giving them both a kiss on their foreheads. "Did everyone like your costumes?"

"It was great Papa," Goten cheered, hoping onto one stool with Trunks grumpily getting into another. "Our costumes were a big hit."

Goten stuffed his mouth and looked down at his costume. Their Papa had made the costumes for them. They were replicas of Saiyan armor, his under-suit was dark green and Trunks' was blue, and they both had the white and gold armor with shoulder pads. He smiled and hummed cheerfully, still eating, while Trunks slumped in his chair, crossing his arms and moping.

"What's wrong with you Trunks," Vegeta asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Nothing," Trunks mumbled, not looking at his Papa.

"He's just mad I found out he's afraid of dogs. A friend in class dressed up like one and he scared Trunks so bad I though he was gonna pee his pants," Goten said, laughing and smiling at his Papa.

There was stunned silence at the statement, with Trunks glaring at Goten and Goten smirking back. They both looked up when they heard a snort. Their Papa was holding a hand over his mouth and his eyes were wide. His shoulders shook and both boys were worried he wasn't feeling well.

But a moment later their worries were tossed aside as Vegeta burst out laughing. He held his sides, trying to say something but only getting gasps out because of his chuckling. He pointed a single finger at Trunks, continuing to laugh and leaning against the counter.

Trunks blushed a ridiculous shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair and shouted out, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

**Exploring**

Trunks crouched to the ground, peaking over a bush, looking left and right. He gave an embarrassing squeak when something brushed against him and he turned wide eyes to his traveling companion Goten. "Shush," he said dramatically. "We don't want to disturb the wild life. We're explorers Goten. We have to be quiet."

Goten nodded in understanding, looking over the bush into the quiet landscape before them. This morning they had decided to go exploring, putting on explorer clothes, and ate an explorer's breakfast, before going out and stalking into the forest to spend their day. They had packed their lunches, putting them into their back packs that held everything an explorer would need.

Trunks dropped to his belly, slinking forward, shimming from one bush to the next, cringing whenever he made a twig snap because he didn't want to alert any animals in the vicinity to his presence. Goten mirrored his moves, slinking and sliding through the underbrush of the forest.

They both jumped behind a bush when they heard the crunch of footsteps in front of them. They peeked through the branches and saw Piccolo striding towards their home. He walked steadily, arms crossed, staring straight ahead. He paused when he came to the bush they were squeezed into. He slowly turned his head, looking down at their hiding place. If he had eyebrows, he would have raised one in amusement, as it was he just shook his head, muttering about how he'll never understand children. He continued his journey, weaving through the trees and disappearing from the explorer's view in a matter of moments.

When Trunks thought the coast was clear he slowly snuck out of the bush, looking back and forth with sharp twists of his head. He lifted one hand and motioned for Goten to come out. Once they were side by side Trunks started to lead them further into the 'unknown.'

They ducked back and forth behind trees, eagerly looking at everything around. Trunks had pulled out a pad of paper, making notes (which were just random scribbles) as he had seen people on TV do. Goten pulled out some binoculars, looking through them into the small patches of sky seen through the canopy.

He giggled in embarrassment when Trunks snatched the binoculars out of his hands and turned them around…Goten had wondered why everything had seemed so far away. Trunks rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead at his friend's actions.

They found a stream sometime later and decided to stop to eat their lunch…which was really a snack by Saiyan standards, cause they didn't have large enough bags to carry all that food. "This is fun Trunks. I like explorin'," Goten said, laying back in the grass and staring up at the clouds.

Trunks laid down next to his best friend, also looking up at the clouds, resting his head on his backpack. They lay together in companionable silence until they had both fallen into a deep sleep under the sun.

Vegeta found them about an hour later. He had made lunch and when his sons didn't come running at the chi blast he sent out to call them home, he set put to find out what was holding them up. He gracefully maneuvered around the large trees; his eyes were hard but at the same time worried. But when he made it to the clearing he sensed his sons in, his shoulders lost their tension and his eyes warmed at the sight of the two boys asleep, curled together next to a stream.

He chuckled at the sight of their 'supplies' strewn around the area and he glanced at their notes and the remains of their snack. He knelt down next to them, shaking them awake with gentle nudges to their shoulders. They woke up, knuckling their eyes and sitting up. "Time for lunch boys," Vegeta said, standing up and sauntering back to the house. "Grab your things and come home. You don't want your food to get cold…or eaten by your father."

Vegeta outright laughed at the blurs of demi-saiyans that dashed past him towards the house, bags flapping behind them in their rush to save their meal.

* * *

**The Birds and the Bees**

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten?"

"…I don't think I like girls…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…they're just…too squishy…"

..._pause_...

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah Trunks?"

"…I don't like girls either…"

Their day had started out like any other day. A thirteen year old Trunks and a twelve year old Goten had eaten a superb breakfast courtesy of their Papa and then had retreated outside to their hideout to plan out the events of the day.

Their hideout was a tree house they had built with their dad a year ago, about a mile away from their home. Inside they had lots of pillows and a little table with lots of paper and pencils. This was where they managed to conjure up their best pranks…like the hair dye fiasco with their parents or the vinegar disaster at the party five months ago.

Today they had a new agenda. They were going to fly out to Kami Island and do a prank on Master Roshi, because the old man was long over due in their eyes. They drew out plans, deciding they would catch the man while he napped and would draw on his face with permanent marker, stick one of his hands in warm water, and fill the other hand with honey then tickle his nose.

They smirked evilly at one another, an inherited trait from their Papa and quickly grabbed the supplies from their house before flying off to Kami Island. They touched down, snickering to one another as they neared the house. They could tell after a quick chi check that Krillin and his family were not home, so this was the best opportunity to pull their prank.

They crept up to the house, keeping low to the ground and suppressing their energy so they wouldn't be detected. The Twin Terrors plastered themselves to one side of the house, right below a window. Trunks frowned at Goten as he heard noises coming from what sounded like a TV with Master Roshi shouting at it. Goten's shoulders sank, and they knew they would have to wait a while.

After about ten minutes of waiting Trunks became curious to what Roshi was watching. From the groans and moans it sounded like it could be some fighting show, and the way Roshi kept saying, "Yeah. Go for it. Give it to her," Trunks suspected that it was women fighting. He raised himself up a bit so he could peak over the window sill because he had never seen women fight and he wondered if it was different than how men fight. The only woman he had ever seen fight was 18…'But that was different,' Trunks thought. 'Cause she fights like Papa does.'

As he raised himself up his shirt sleeve was caught by Goten and he looked down questioningly at his friend. "What are you doing Trunks," Goten asked in a hushed whisper.

"I just want to see what he's watching. It sounds like women are fighting and I want to see."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, just listen to it, dumb-dumb."

Goten cocked his head, listening intently before he nodded his head. "Yeah it does sound like it, let's take a peek."

Trunks nodded and the two of them lifted themselves up, gripping the edge of the window with their hands, pulling themselves up so they could peek over the edge. They first saw Roshi sitting on the end of a couch, shouting with a big drooling grin on his face. They then looked over to the TV.

Their eyes widened to unimaginable proportions and they carefully glanced at one another. This wasn't any kind of fighting they had ever seen. They looked back at the TV.

For one thing the men and women were naked. For another they were on beds or in showers which weren't places you fight. And also…the men were putting their…into the women's…

Both boys let go of the window sill, plopping down simultaneously on the beach sand. They were silent for a while. Then Trunks started to crawl away from the house, Goten trailing after him. They took off once they reached the surf, flying back to their hideout quickly. They arrived in minutes, both sitting down heavily and contemplating what they had just seen.

"So…that's sex…I guess…" Trunks murmured after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah…between a guy and a girl…" Goten replied.

Silence fell over them again before Goten spoke up once more.

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten?"

"…I don't think I like girls…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…they're just…too squishy…"

..._pause_...

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah Trunks?"

"…I don't think I like girls either…"

..._pause_...

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten?"

"…I think I like boys though…"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm…"

..._pause_...

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah Trunks?"

"…me too…"

* * *

**Bad Hair Day**

"How do they manage to do it," Goku said, staring at his shocked expression in the mirror. Vegeta stood beside him, looking at his own reflection, his own face a splitting-image of Goku's.

"How do they know whose it whose," Goku asked. "We've never told them."

"I'm not sure I care how they know. All I care about is if we can wish them back with the Dragonballs…after I kill them for this," Vegeta growled, slowly fingering his hair…which was now neon green.

"I don't think we have to go to that extreme Vegeta," Goku remarked, not sounding very convincing, wincing as he looked at his own, now grey hair.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, turning towards his mate with a hand on his hip. "You look like an old man…and Saiyans don't age."

Goku looked at his mate and nodded. Their backs stiffened though at the snap of a camera shutter…several snaps in fact. Their heads whipped around to the two adolescent boys in the doorway to their bathroom. The Twin Terrors (aka Trunks and Goten) stood laughing, pointing at their parents and nearly crying with mirth, holding a camera.

A strong wind blasted them back a few steps and they stared fearfully at their now super Saiyan fathers…

…before their eyes widened in disbelief and they burst out laughing again, falling onto the floor in their mirth.

Their fathers turned to each other then screamed at one another, pointing in horror at each other's hair. "YOUR HAIR," they screamed together.

Apparently going into Super Saiyan mode with non-black hair was not a good idea…not at all.

* * *

Review, review, review please. Feedback is much needed and appreciated. Thanks in advance.

And I promise some G&V smut in the next chapter...since it's been so long. XD

TTFN


	8. All Grown Up

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: I know, fast update huh. But I finished another chapter last night, so I'm posting this chapter. This way of posting, I have realized, will work as long as I'm writing chapters. But I only have two more chapters to write and like six to post before we get there. So once I'm done I've decided (and I hate to do this) that posting will be based on reviews. But this is just a heads up folks. I'll let you know when this whole fic is finished.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is actually the first chapter I wrote after my surgery. I can't tell but this could have a different feel than the previous chapters writing wise, because I personally think something has changed in my writing since surgery. But that just may be paranoia. XD

I have to send out a warm thanks to my muse Juliesie. She is the one who keeps me motivated to write this. It's only because of you hun I mananged to get back up and start writing this fic again. She even gave me the set up for this chapter, just so you all know.

Warnings for this chapter: smut people (G/V) and...well I can't figure out what else to put here.

* * *

Chapter 7 – All Grown Up

WC: 3,207

Vegeta was cleaning the dishes from the lunch he had just made for himself and his mate. Actually to be more specific, he had washed and dried all the dishes they used, then washed and dried them again, put them away in the cupboards, then took them out and reorganized them in what he thought was a better configuration. Now he stood washing the same plate he had been cleaning for the past ten minutes. He would wash it, dry it, scrutinize it, then in his head realize it was not absolutely perfect and would go through the process again, and again…and again.

That was how Goku found his mate. He walked into the kitchen, wanting to be with his lover since the house was so quiet, figuring he would be done cleaning up after their meal. He sighed at the state he found Vegeta in. He rubbed his neck, gazing at Vegeta with sad but exasperated eyes. "Babe," he called, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

Vegeta spun around, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't sense his mate come to the room. In his surprise he dropped the pristine plate he had been cleaning, hands so slippery with soap that they couldn't keep a good grip. Both Saiyans looked down at the shattered plate. Vegeta bent down after a moment and cleaned the mess up, throwing away the remains. He rinsed his hands and the sink, sighing as he backed away from his work, coming to stand in front of his lover.

Goku sighed again, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and leading him to the living room. They sat down on a low seat attached to the window that faced their front yard. Vegeta leaned back into Goku's embrace, staring out the window, not saying a word.

"Come on babe, snap out of it," Goku said, tightening his hold on Vegeta so his stubborn lover would face him. "You've been like this for days. I feel the same way you do, but we can't let our feelings get the better of us. It was going to happen Vegeta, maybe not the way we expected, but we knew they weren't going to stay around forever."

Vegeta closed his eyes, turning around so he faced his lover. He opened them slowly, turning sad eyes on his lover. "I know Kakarot. It's still hard. They were my little boys not so long ago. It's hard to imagine they're gone," he whispered.

"Vegeta, they're not gone forever. They'll still visit. We might have this home all to ourselves now, but if you ask me, we should take advantage of that," Goku said, hoping to take his lover's mind off of the most recent event in their family.

"What do you mean take advantage of it," Vegeta asked, tilting his head to one side as he looked up at his lover.

Goku suddenly grinned wolfishly, turning his lover around so Vegeta straddled his lap. "Well I was thinking, with the house empty like this, it's unlikely we'll have someone stumble in on compromising positions," he said, voice dropping to a near growl.

Vegeta's eyes widened, before they narrowed and lust began to cover up his sadness. "What did you have in mind," he purred, wrapping his arms around Goku's shoulders.

"Well I had always wanted to spread you out on the counter in the kitchen and cover you like my favorite treats," Goku growled, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of Vegeta's neck, right where his claim mark lay on the soft bronze skin.

Vegeta sighed, nuzzling his lover's hair, admitting to himself he had had similar thoughts, but he had pictured them in the tub out back, under a starry sky. Maybe there was a bonus to having the house to themselves.

Goku stood up, wrapping his arms around Vegeta, holding his mate easily as he returned to the kitchen. His lover, more than himself, was deeply affected by the empty nest they now have, but as the good mate he is, he's going to do everything he can to make Vegeta happy and distract him from his unhappy thoughts. He carried Vegeta over to the counter of the island stretched out in the middle of the kitchen, spreading his mate out on the granite like the delicacy he was. Not because he was weak but because he was special.

He removed Vegeta's clothes, then his own, stopping to press kisses on special parts of Vegeta's body, like a series of freckles on his collar bones, the subtle tan line on his shoulders, a mole on the right side of his stomach, a scar on the inside of his left thigh, and the birth mark on his right ankle.

He pulled away, leaving his mate quietly panting, eyes nearly closed in passion. He opened the door to their refrigerator, digging around and pulled out a variety of foods, but figured he'd start slow. He sauntered back to Vegeta holding up the items in his hand, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bottle of BBQ sauce for Vegeta to see. "Which would you prefer Vegeta," he asked, voice deep with his desire. "Sweet or Spicy?"

Vegeta chuckled, spreading out a bit more on the cool granite of the counter top. "Spice up my life Kakarot," he said quietly and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his lover and not thoughts of his youngest boys…all grown up.

All grown up…

* * *

On Trunks' 18th birthday, Vegeta threw a party his son would never forget. Everything his son had asked to do on his birthday, Vegeta had made it all possible. Because turning 18 was quite the landmark birthday to Saiyans…it means they are now adults. Of course Vegeta smiled for his son, but underneath he felt a little sadness creep in. His son was all grown up, and now he won't need Vegeta anymore to care for him. Goten was the same story, even though he wasn't 18 yet, growing up with Trunks had allowed him to become an adult earlier in his life.

Trunks smiled at his Papa so beautifully that day, going over and giving Vegeta many hugs in thanks because his birthday was such a hit. He had many friends from school and their family's friends there wishing him well and having a wonderful time. Vegeta stayed in the corner for most of the party, just watching and trying to remember this moment…but his little boy was growing up…and he'll be leaving to live his own life.

He won't need Vegeta anymore…

* * *

Vegeta's body shuddered, slipping and sliding easily on the sweat soaked countertop. He had one hand wrapped around the edge of the counter trying to keep him grounded and the other was threaded through Goku's hair, fingers convulsing with every pleasurable shock that raged through his body.

He was literally being devoured. His mate had covered him with a thin layer of the spicy sauce he had grabbed and had slowly trailed down Vegeta's body, starting at his neck and inching down after lapping up the sauce that mixed with Vegeta's own flavor, creating a taste Goku never wanted to stop eating. Vegeta moaned loudly, eyes closed tight as his mate cleaned up the mess between his thighs, bringing him to and from orgasm to the point Vegeta was almost ready to pounce and take control.

Almost…

* * *

The first time Vegeta discovered his boys no longer saw each other as brothers and/or good friends was a late autumn night, two weeks after Trunks' birthday. The boys had rushed up to their still shared room after dinner. Vegeta had encouraged them to have separate rooms since Gohan's was no longer used but they were insistent that they stick together, so Vegeta let the subject drop.

When he and Goku were ready to call it a night they went to their room but Vegeta decided to tell the boys they were going to bed, so the boys would know they were on their own for the night. He came to the door, not surprised to hear noises from behind it, but he did pause before knocking…those sounds didn't sound playful, least not in the 'two boys playing innocently together.' He shook his head and knocked on the door.

There was a thump, muffled cursing, rusting of fabric and the shuffling of nervous feet. The door slowly creaked open and Trunks popped his head around the other side of it, not letting his Papa see into the room. "Yes," he said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and coughed, starting again. "Did you need something Pops?"

Vegeta stared at his son, eyes wide with disbelief. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that look meant. Gohan wore the same expression whenever he and Piccolo were interrupted in a very compromising position. He blinked, shaking his head a bit. He felt the same way right then, that he had felt when Gohan told Vegeta that he and Piccolo were in a relationship.

This was something he never suspected or expected…his two little boys…Trunks and Goten…together. He shook himself out of his stupor, deciding to let the matter rest for the night…he'll talk to his boys in the morning. Right now he had to digest the information before looking at it with an objective eye…and he also had to explain the situation to his mate.

"I just wanted to tell the two of you that your father and I are going to bed. So…have a good night," he whispered, backing up and turning away before Trunks had even closed the door.

What an interesting turn of events…

* * *

Vegeta cried out, for once not trying to cover up the sound cause there was no one else near by to hear, and the only one around, wanted to hear those sounds more than anything. He arched his back, legs tightly gripping the hips thrusting in and out of him.

After Goku has cleaned his body of sauce he had immediately dragged Vegeta so his ass nearly hung off the counter, thrusting in with barely any preparation at all. Vegeta had growled at the rough entry, but didn't protest…it was exactly what he needed. He desired proof that there was someone who still needed him just as much as he needs them. So he let Goku have his way with his body.

His hands gripped the arms on either side of his body, staring at the face of his mate. Goku had his eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead, face contorted in ecstasy as he lost himself in the feel of the prince's soft insides. Vegeta groaned at each thrust as it grazed against his prostate, rubbing the sensitized walls inside of him while Goku's tight, taunt stomach caressed his erection with just enough pressure to have him teetering on the edge of orgasm.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take…

* * *

It was two months after he found out that Goten and Trunks were in a relationship when Vegeta realized there was still another hurdle to get over. It was early morning and Vegeta woke up in Goku's arms. He wondered what had woken him because he was never up this early…but he never doubted his instincts.

He had left his room and suddenly he knew what was wrong. A strong scent assaulted him, something unique but still similar to something he's smelled before. A Dom was in heat…his son Trunks was in heat.

He dashed to the boys' room but before he got there the door was slammed open and Goten had jumped into his arms, even though he was slightly larger than his Papa, making the prince teeter unsteadily on his feet. "Papa, something is wrong with Trunks. He's acting strange," Goten had gasped out, but Vegeta noticed his youngest son's own body was starting to react to the scent of another's heat, slowly but surely.

Goten was a Sub, so it was only natural he would react to Trunks going into heat. But the only reason he was reacting was because they were not really related, if they had been true relatives, by blood that is, Goten wouldn't have been able to go into his own heat, triggered by another's. But the other thing Vegeta was realizing was that they were destined to be mates. A Saiyan who has not reached full maturity will not have their own heat triggered unless their soul mate goes into heat first.

He held Goten loosely waiting for the reactions he was having to take full effect. "He's gone into his heat Goten. And you're about to as well," Vegeta murmured, gently guiding Goten, who was losing focus more and more, down the stairs and outside.

He nudged Goten towards the forest. "Remember what I told you Goten. You are to go deep into the forest when in heat, so you don't harm any humans. Now go, before you can't anymore," he said, shoving Goten off the porch then turning and watching as Trunks tumbled down the stairs.

His son's eyes were alight and glazed; giving off a strong, arousing scent that Vegeta himself would have reacted to if he wasn't the boy's father. He heard Goten dash off, stumbling horribly as he went into the forest. Then Trunks was out the door, running after Goten and the two disappeared from sight and Vegeta truly felt like they were leaving.

They were leaving to live their own lives now…

* * *

Vegeta panted, one hand shakily wiping his brow while his other hand rested on Goku's heaving back. They were sated, resting after the finale of their lovemaking, collapsed on the counter of the kitchen. Vegeta cracked open his eyes staring at the ceiling, sighing with satisfaction. He still felt a little melancholy but he realized that even if all his sons didn't need him, they still loved him and would always be around. And he still had someone who needed him…case in point being the fact they had just made-love in the kitchen.

A person clearing their throat couldn't be any more unwanted in that moment…but alas, Vegeta and Goku's post-coital embrace was interrupted by someone in the doorway, awkwardly doing just that. Goku jumped and slipped on some spilt sauce on the tile of the kitchen, making a bigger mess as he flailed about and tumbled over. Vegeta was a little more graceful in his surprise and just sat up, looking over his shoulder to see Krillin, Roshi, 18, and Marron in the doorway, though the women were discreetly not looking and the men were chuckling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, slapping a hand over the back of Goku's head as the man stuttered and continued to flail about in confusion and embarrassment. He grabbed their pants and put his on, tossing Goku's at the bright red man. Vegeta was quite thankful there was a large counter top dividing the two of them from their guests, so they weren't giving unnecessary eyefuls to their friends.

He had forgotten that they were coming over to spend the afternoon together. His sons and Piccolo were coming as well, and then they were going to have a huge dinner as was still custom these Friday nights.

After their heat Trunks and Goten had become mates officially and not too long after moved out into the capsule home Vegeta had first used when he and his son left capsule corps all those years ago. They were going to be building their home while staying in the small house together. Vegeta had reluctantly let them leave, trying not to put up a fuss since it was not his style, but inside he had wanted to hold on to them and never let them go.

Now he knew what some human's referred to as 'empty nest syndrome' for parents whose children had 'flown the coop.'

The day flew by and Vegeta was content to have his entire family, friends included, all under the same roof for a time. He was happy for his youngest sons, that they found love together and had discovered the joys of having a soul mate.

Vegeta felt he was awfully lucky. Not only had he found the man who completed him, but so did the three boys he reared, and no parent could be more proud than he was right then.

The night was filled with laugher for many hours before slowly, people began leaving, first Roshi and Krillin's family, then Goten and Trunks, and finally Gohan and Piccolo. Vegeta closed and locked the front door before slowly traveling through the quiet house and closing it down for the night. He climbed the stairs, avoiding looking at the empty rooms across the hall. He was in the master bedroom; closing that door along with his eyes and leaning back to rest on the sturdy wood of the door.

He was enveloped in a warm embrace and he let his tired body go limp in the strong arms around him. He was carried to bed and laid down. He watched through sleepy eyes as he was undressed then tenderly loved by his attentive mate. Later his cooling body was wrapped up tightly in powerful arms and blankets atop his soft bed. He nuzzled his lover's chest, thanking him for the unconditional love he had for Vegeta. His eyes closed, listening as Goku fell into a deep sleep while he stayed awake.

He was being hit particularly hard by the fact he was no longer a full-time parent. Radditz, when he had been teaching a young Vegeta all about being a Saiyan, had said most couples waited decades, even centuries before having children. Vegeta shifted in bed, tracing soft patterns on Goku's soft pale skin. Maybe the reasons he was taking this so hard was because, one, he was still rather young for a Saiyan, so maybe his body was still in it's prime and wanted to, like most mammals, pass on his genes. But also Vegeta suspected that the main reason was because he had never had a cub of his own, he had only raised cubs that he had not carried…and he was a Sub, so maybe his body and heart were telling him it was time to have cub truly of his own.

He looked up at his sleeping lover's face, gently tracing the side of his jaw. Also, he now had a mate, and he hadn't before. His body must be reacting to the fact that he was in his prime, had never had a cub, and he had a mate to protect him while he was vulnerable in pregnancy.

Vegeta felt a smile curl over his lips as a decision cemented itself in his mind and heart. It's time they started a real family. They loved their sons, they always will, but there was something to be said about the fact that they didn't have one child that was both of theirs by blood.

Vegeta curled closer to the warm body sleeping next to him. He would need to wait a couple years until he went into heat again…but it would be worth the wait.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I know people don't usually do this but I have to. My muse Julesie has started posting her first multi-chapter fic that I've been helping her with. So I think a lot of people who like what I'm doing will like her stuff, it's a very unique plot idea. So go check it out folks, it's called "Love Triangle".

The next chapter is a two parter (because it just wouldn't end). So look for that in the next few days.

TTFN


	9. Let the Games Begin: Part I

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Well I managed to finish up the last full chapter this morning so all I have left to do is the epilogue. So I suppose now I'll start asking for reviews and such. I do get some lovely reviews from people, and I thank you all. But I'd like to here from some new people (not that I don't like hearing from you devoted readers, I adore it). If ya'll don't mind. But whatever works for everyone.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is a two parter chapter. I promise I'll post the next part in a few days, regardless of whether I finish the epilogue.

I have to send out a warm thanks to my muse Julesie. She is the one who keeps me motivated to write this. It's only because of you hun I mananged to get back up and start writing this fic again. And basically finish it.

Warnings for this chapter: not so much a warning but I am taking quotes and scenes from the anime, soI take no credit from it at all. Really this is a rather tame chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 – "Let the Games Begin"

Based on Episodes 274 – 276 (US Funimation versions)

WC: 3,013

Vegeta had been abandoned.

He had been abandoned by his stupid mate who had cryptically said he needed to go check something out but said Vegeta couldn't come.

Vegeta was angry.

He was angry because he was now bored and realized how much he depended on his mate's presence to keep his life from becoming mundane now that he wasn't taking care of any cubs.

Vegeta was very bored….very, very bored.

He had tried training on his own after Goku left to wherever the hell he flew off to, but training on his own wasn't as satisfying as it used to be, especially because he had Goku to train with now who pushed him harder than he ever could himself.

Vegeta was frustrated.

He was frustrated because he wanted to know about this big secret Goku had, but at the same time he wanted to give the man the cold shoulder in retaliation for abandoning the prince here to wallow in boredom.

Vegeta sighed.

No use moping around, laying on his back in the backyard where he had been since Goku left. He had gotten so bored he had started to pick out shapes in the clouds…but that was a very wimpy thing that Saiyan princes did not do, so he got up and went into the house. He'll make himself something to eat, but not leave anything for Goku. He'll punish his idiotic mate by denying him his supreme cooking

Vegeta chuckled.

Oh yes, he was brilliant. Goku would desire his cooking so much that he would start groveling then Vegeta could get all the information out of him that he wanted. Then he would have Goku pleasure him for at least two hours, but Vegeta would put a cock ring on the man so he would have no satisfaction until Vegeta wanted him too. Vegeta smirked a most evil smirk and rubbed his hands together as he entered the kitchen. Oh yes, Goku was going to pay for leaving Vegeta alone when he knew the prince got bored very quickly.

Vegeta ate with gusto.

He had made himself a Saiyan size snack, gracefully gobbling down the food, licking his fingers and sighing with satisfaction. But when he was done and he had cleaned up the kitchen, he was bored again. He glared at the room, trying to place the blame on the four walls around him…but he couldn't take out his frustration on the room without destroying his house, which he didn't want to do, so he abandoned blaming the innocent walls.

Vegeta watched TV, idly flicking through the channels.

He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow perched on the arm of the couch he sat in. His other hand almost violently punched at the buttons of the remote he clutched. He glared at the television, also trying to blame this innocent object for his boredom. He paused on a news station, one perfect eyebrow rising in semi-interest, semi-exasperation. The Champ, also known as Hercule, was once again making a spectacle of himself in front of an audience. Apparently the next World Martial Arts Tournament was coming up soon. Vegeta tilted his head to the side, snorting at Hercule's loud exclamations about how he was not getting old.

Vegeta was thinking that even if he was desperate enough to enter the tournament to get rid of his boredom, he didn't want to risk his luck. The last time he entered that tournament…well look at what happened. Everyone died, he went evil, he was swallowed by the most disgusting creature in the universe, the planet blew up, and they were rescued by the most unlikely man who was now showing off his mediocre skills on the television...and did he mention everyone died.

No, with his luck, Vegeta worried that the universe would spontaneously combust if he entered the tournament so there was no way he was going to enter.

No way…

* * *

Vegeta could not believe he was entering the tournament…he just hoped that expression humans used wasn't true. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' or in his case, 'curiosity killed the Saiyan Prince.' He glared at the man walking next to him as they worked their way through the area crowded with mobs of human. He really wished none of these weaklings had been wished back.

Okay, he did not mean that, he was just in a bad mood…not made any better by the giant grin on his mate's face. Oh Vegeta hoped they were matched up so he can wipe the floor with his moron of a lover.

The man comes back two days before, grinning like Vegeta was not in a bad mood. And just when Vegeta's about to implement his revenge with no food and no mind-blowing orgasms…the man says just the right thing to perk Vegeta's curiosity.

Goku said, "There's a guy who signed up for the tournament who might be really good. He's suppressing his energy so we can't find him. Seems like this guy is really shrewd. I think we might have a challenge on our hands."

And of course, right then and there all of Vegeta's well thought out plans went out the window as he felt the familiar burn in his gut when the possibility of a good fight came along. Usually he only felt this way when he and his mate sparred, since Goku was still stronger than him, even after all these many years of training together. But the possibility of a new, stronger fighter on this planet intrigued Vegeta.

…And he found himself agreeing to enter the tournament.

What was worst was that he ended up cooking Goku a meal and having mind-blowing sex with the idiot. He couldn't even punish his mate because he was so focused on a good fight. This was one of those awfully rare, one of a kind moments, when Vegeta wished fighting wasn't so ingrained in his blood.

Vegeta glared at all the humans in his way as their little group went to the sign up booth so they could enter the tournament, internally chuckling darkly as the humans scattered like rodents under his penetrating gaze. He's still got it.

He glanced over his shoulder at Goten and Trunks who, weren't quite sulking, but obviously they didn't totally want to be here. Gohan was also with them, planning to enter the tournament at Vegeta's request. His son stood next to his mate, but Piccolo decided not to enter, because while he was strong, he was no match for the five Saiyans entering. But apparently he was strong enough to take the lead in the bedroom. Vegeta shook his head. It still didn't make sense to him that the dominant mate in their relationship wasn't the strongest one, because that's what Vegeta had been taught would happen. But the prince didn't dwell on it, whatever made them happy was all that mattered…but it was still strange.

The day before Vegeta decided that if he had to suffer through being around weakling humans and entering a tournament where his mate was his only competition, then his sons were going to suffer with him. Whether they wanted to or not. And after staring all three down in turn and explaining what would happen if they didn't enter…well let's say they were ready to go in a matter of minutes. Vegeta smirked to himself…he's still got it.

Who says he can't have his evil moments and still be a good guy?

So now they were entered and heading to the arena where the preliminaries were going to be. Before they got there though they ran into a group of friends Vegeta hadn't expected to see. He turned glaring eyes on his mate, knowing this was his doing.

Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Popo, and Dende all stood together, heading in the direction of the stadium seating. They of course exchanged pleasantries, though Vegeta stayed silent, feeling a headache come forth as his annoyance at his mate raised to alarming levels. He didn't really mind seeing his friends…but they had just seen them a week ago and also Vegeta wanted to keep this whole tournament thing low-key, he didn't need people he knew watching him fight…he wasn't a fan of that.

And also…if this person Goku kept hinting at turned out to be evil, then they'd have the added worry of keeping their friends safe. He's already had enough of that pressure for one lifetime thank you very much.

After leaving the group of spectators, whom Piccolo joined, behind soon they were in locker rooms, exactly like last time, and changing into their gear. He glanced at some of the human's outfits. Some were okay but some…was that a man in a chicken costume. Vegeta felt his eyes twitching. He will never understand humans.

He glanced over to where his mate and sons were changing. He was thankful he had finally talked his lover out of wearing that horrendously bright orange gi. Now he wore a light blue top, dark green bottoms, with orange accents on his wrists and ankles, and a white belt and black shoes.

Unfortunately the horrendously bright orange gi was passed on to other members of the family. Vegeta rolled his eyes, watching as Gohan and Goten both slipped on their own versions of their father's trademark gi. At least his own son had a bit more taste, like himself. The two of them wore black tank tops, while Trunks wore dark grey pants and Vegeta wore some powder blue pants. After changing they headed out to where all registered fighters were gathering.

The preliminaries were a joke, at least for the five of them and Majin Buu, because humans were such a weak base line for fighters of their caliber. They of course all made it to the finals and were told they were to enter single file into the arena when the time came. Before that though they had about half an hour to relax before the championship rounds.

Vegeta leaned himself up against a wall, crossing his arms and ankles, emotionlessly watching the other fighters. His sons had all run off to get a bite to eat before the tournament, and he rolled his eyes as they bounced into the small cafeteria…they were still such children some times. Now he was left alone, trying to give off an aura of "Fuck Off" so no stupid human would bother him. He closed his eyes, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead. This had better be worth it…or someone was going to pay…more specifically one third-class baka.

Speak of the devil, Vegeta thought. He cracked open a single, staring impassively at his mate who had come and leaned against the wall beside him. He opened his eyes a moment later, eyes staring at the hand that grasped his own. Apparently Goku was feeling affectionate. And when the man was like this Vegeta had such a hard time remembering to be mad at him.

The prince sighed, leaning his head on Goku's shoulder, closing his eyes again and just absorbing his lover's presence. They were quiet for a few minutes but Goku broke the calm with a question.

"Why do you always wear gloves Vegeta?"

Vegeta grumbled, frustrated his quiet moment was interrupted by such an idiotic question. He turned his head up and glared at Goku, who wore an expression of curiousness. Vegeta felt his hand that was held in his mate's grasp lifted to eye level and examined by Goku.

"I don't always wear gloves Kakarot," he mumbled, rolling his eyes as his lover turned his hand back and forth, looking for clues.

"I mean when we fight and stuff. You always wear gloves. I mean they can't give you an advantage, cause I don't wear gloves and I can still beat you…"

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled, warning his mate was treading on thin ice.

"Sorry, sorry. I just mean what's the point?"

Vegeta sighed, knowing Goku wouldn't let the topic drop…because he never did. He pulled his hand away from his mate's hold, pausing for a moment before removing the glove on that hand. He held out his hand for his lover's inspection. He then grabbed one of Goku's hands and placed it next to his own. "Do you notice a difference between our hands Kakarot," he asked, with as much patience as he could muster at the moment.

"Your hands are smaller," Goku said, more of a question than a statement.

"No Baka. My hands don't have calluses like yours do," Vegeta replied while rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Goku said, understanding dawning in his eyes. He looked back down at their hands and took a closer look. Vegeta was right, his hands were much smoother than his own. He lightly ran one finger along Vegeta's palm, still not entirely sure the point. "Why would to want them smooth Vegeta?"

"It's not that I want my hands smooth Kakarot, it's that I wanted them untouched," Vegeta said quietly, lowering his head, hoping his mate made the connection.

"You talking about Freeza, aren't you."

"Yes…the gloves were standard for the uniform we all to wear in his service but I started wearing them all the time, only taking them off when I was alone. I felt the world I live in at the time was very dirty and was tainting me, sprit and body. I thought if there was a part of me that was never exposed to that world that it would keep me from being completely consumed by the darkness around me. My gloves became a safely blanket for me, and even after leaving that life, I couldn't break the habit. So I continue to wear my gloves. It's a hard habit to break."

"And I don't want you to Vegeta. Thank you for telling me Babe. I was always curious and now I understand," Goku said gently, grabbing both of Vegeta's hands, slipping the prince's glove back on and holding them between his own. He brought them to his lips, placing kisses on each gloved hand smiling at his mate.

Vegeta smiled back softly, leaning in and resting his head on Goku's chest, keeping their hands clasped together. Of course Vegeta could never be mad at this man, because he would do things like this and remind the Prince why he loved him. It was because he was so compassionate and understanding, something Vegeta had not experienced from someone until he met Goku.

Their little peaceful world was interrupted when the announcer came back and said they will now be heading to the main arena to draw names for the finals. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, trailing behind the group. He was only here to see this 'prodigy' that Goku kept mentioning, the Saiyan in him calling out for a challenge. They were lead to a waiting area and told to wait until the announcer called them in. Vegeta plopped himself against a wall, his boys and mate surrounding him, and while he did not join in their conversation he did enjoy their company.

He vaguely heard the announcer saying stuff like 'Welcome to the World Martial Arts Championship,' and 'Let's hear it for these great athletes.' Apparently that was the cue for them all to file out, because all of the human fighters started trailing out of the room and Vegeta trailed behind in the back of the line, once again giving off the aura of "Fuck Off" to the humans.

"Hey Goten, who was it that won the last time we fought here," Vegeta heard Trunks ask his mate.

"That was last time hunk," Goten returned, and Vegeta smirked at his cockiness. He sure raised that boy well, that's for sure.

He glared a moment later at the screaming, annoying human girls in the stands. He looked closer at the signs they were waving furiously…unbelievable…they were all cheering for Majin Buu.

"Whoa check out the Buu. He's become really popular with the ladies," Vegeta heard his mate remark ahead of him. Well it wasn't something to be proud about, Vegeta though. He wouldn't want all these loud-mouth annoying females all over him…it would ruin his princely image.

Soon they all stood on the stage for the fights and the announcer kept spouting unimportant stuff from his big mouth. Vegeta vaguely heard the man say 'each one fighting for the right to be called world champion.' Like he would want that. 'And now it's time for the fighters to draw lots to see how they'll be matched…' Finally, let's get this whole thing over with, he thought in annoyance. He was here for one reason and one reason only. And it wasn't to fight these wimpy humans.

Vegeta looked at the competition besides his family and Buu. There was a man in a chicken suit who had no right to be among fighters like them, some punk with an accent who needed to be taught a lesson, a pretty boy whose only talent was probably looking at himself in the mirror, a flamboyant leather man who terrified Vegeta a bit with his constant winks in their direction, a pumped up on steroids ponytail guy who was probably the weakest of them all even with all those muscles, and a nervous looking kid who probably didn't understand what he had gotten himself into.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head…this was going to be a very long day. The announcer went on the describe what the rest of the tournament would entail but Vegeta tuned him out, continuing to look at the other fighters, wondering who was the one with all this potential.

"Hey Goten. Do you think the amazing guy Dad was going on about is really one of these? They all seem kinda normal," Trunks said and Vegeta silently agreed. He glanced at his youngest son and saw that freaky leather man winking Goten.

He internally shuddered along with Goten. "Yeah, but there's one guy not so normal," Goten mumbled.

Vegeta could not help but agree.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

The second part to this chapter will be up in the next couple of days, I promise.

TTFN


	10. Let the Games Begin: Part II

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Epilogue is still in progress (it's so slow coming for some reason). Not much more to say really.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Here's part two. You know I probably could have kept these two together but I've become picky with this fic and I want the chapters to be rather close to one another in length. All semetrical and stuff.

Warnings for this chapter: not so much a warning but I am taking quotes and scenes from the anime, so I take no credit from it at all. Really this is a rather tame chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight – "Let the Games Begin" Part II

Episodes 274 – 276 (US Funimation versions) aka The World Martial Arts Tournament

WC: 3,293

"Kakarot. Tell me which one he is."

"Nope not telling babe, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

Vegeta growled at the response, it was the same one he had been getting for the past few minutes every time he asked. They were both waiting for the announcer to call their names so they could draw numbers to determine who they would fight. All three of their sons had gone and picked numbers, Gohan drawing number one so he was in the first match with the steroid, ponytail junkie…well that's what Vegeta called the man anyway.

Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye as his mate leaned over to talk to Majin Buu, whom was standing next to the taller Saiyan. He discreetly leaned closer to hear, knowing it probably had something to do with the fighter Goku kept talking about.

"Hey Buu. I'd like you to do me a favor. You're going to have to use your magic. Listen I want you to change the lot numbers so I can fight this certain guy. Will you do it," Goku asked their once enemy.

Buu gave one of his ridiculously big smiles, saying, "Ahh okay, Buu do."

"It's not like you to break the rules Kakarot," Vegeta spoke up, raising an elegant eyebrow at his mate's actions.

"I know," Goku said, turning to look at him. "But I wanna fight this guy in the first round. That way we'll both be at 100 and it'll be a totally fair match."

Vegeta couldn't argue with that logic and he was itching to watch a good fight, not to mention participate in one. A few moments later after Goku asked Buu for the favor his name was called. Vegeta saw his mate glance at the board and told Buu to give him number 3, because it was in the only available block. He watched as Goku went up and exchanged pleasantries with the announcer who, Vegeta had been told, was around the first time Goku entered the World Martial Arts arena.

He rolled his eyes when Goku pulled out a ball from the box and it had the number 3 on it. His lover came back to stand beside them and another fighter was called. The pretty boy who had women falling over themselves for the guy's attention. What a disgrace to the world of warriors. Vegeta leaned over, asking if this was the fighter. Goku just shook his head at his question and told Buu give this fighter the number six.

The announcer then called out for the fighter named Uub and Vegeta watched as the nervous little kid he had spotted earlier hesitantly walked up to draw his number.

This obviously wasn't the fighter Goku was talking about.

"Okay Buu. Make this one number four. I don't care about the rest of them."

"Okay!"

Vegeta's head whipped around and he stared at his mate in disbelief. "What?! You're shitting me Kakarot. No way is that scrawny little brat as powerful as you say. He's just a kid."

"He's been waiting a long time for this. Don't be deceived by his appearance. He's the one alright."  
"How could you possibly now that? I don't understand Kakarot."

"Well it's strange. Right before I destroyed the evil form of Buu I made a request. I asked him to come back as a good person so we could fight together. Apparently King Yemma heard my request and decided to make it happen."

"Wait. Hold on. You're saying that this boy is Buu."

"Yup. I'm almost certain. And there's a pretty significant clue. Just look at his name, it's u-u-b, that's Buu spelled backwards. Bizarre huh? Uub is the final form of Buu reincarnated."

"Unbelievable," Vegeta muttered. He almost didn't hear his name being the last one called because he was in such shock. He walked up, picking the last number, number 12, without much thought before returning to his lover's side. What a strange turn of events.

The pairings were announced and everyone was told there would be a short break before things got started. Vegeta looked over, not quite in sympathy but something close, to his youngest son who was pitted against Majin Buu. He didn't need to worry about Trunks or Gohan as they were both paired against weak humans, as was he. But he did have to admit that Trunks had not lucked out with a partner, because it was that flamboyant leather man who would not stop winking at them.

He watched with muted interest as the leather man walked up to Trunks and…flirted with his son. If he wasn't so amused he might have been upset. The man kept winking and making kissing noises at Trunks saying 'he'll go easy on so a pretty thing as him.' Vegeta had to snort at that…it was the other way around, without the pretty part.

Then the man had the gall to actually touch Trunks and before anyone knew what had happened the man was flying into the audience after a well placed punch, crashing into the seats with a resounding crack. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his youngest son who stood huffing next to Trunks, fist clenched and raised in the air. Goten's eyes were blazing fiercely and he growled quietly…obviously stating 'stay away from my mate' with that performance. Good for him, Vegeta thought. At least someone was taking after the prince.

His amusement faded when his own opponent decided to try and get a few shots in before their match. Vegeta tried to ignore him, telling himself that the punk did not realize he stood no chance against the prince and should just walk away.

"…Or are you just so old and ugly that you can't hear anymore."

Or he could piss Vegeta off so much that he got a fist in the face and a first class ticket to the infirmary and reconstructive surgery. Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He was not ugly…he was a goddamn Prince…he was not ugly…

"Tell the officials my opponent has decided to forfeit," he remarked calmly not even looking at the man he had just knocked out.

"Man I saw that one coming," Goku said chuckling, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "Course if you hadn't done it, I would have. He has some nerve calling you old and ugly."

Vegeta smirked, did he detect a bit of a growl in his mate's voice? Well it was good to know that there was someone who strongly disagreed to that punk's statements just like himself. He kissed the bottom of Goku's chin quickly in thanks before pulling away and walking towards the waiting area where the rest of the fighters were headed.

Vegeta found a decent wall to lean against; with a window that he could look out and watch as Gohan was called for the first fight against the big brute who didn't know what was coming. It was of course a short match, dragged on only by the opponent spouting insults and trying to make himself look stronger than he was. Vegeta smirked as Gohan rolled his eyes at the man, and when the big man charged his son, Gohan just smashed his fist into the man's cheek, sending the unsuspecting man into the wall. Vegeta chuckled quietly as the man collapsed, passed out, and Gohan strutted calmly back to the waiting room.

Now it's time for the main event, Vegeta thought, glancing over to his mate. He rolled his eyes as of course the man was being painfully nice to his opponent Uub. Introducing himself and all around being much too cheerful. But that seemed to be the way the man prepared for battle, so Vegeta tried not to slap him in the head to get his mate to stop and start acting like a true Saiyan.

He watched as the two fighters walked towards out to the ring, and Vegeta repositioned himself so he was leaning against the side of the entrance into waiting area. Goten and Trunks both leaned on the divider that sat in the entrance and Gohan was leaned on the other wall across from Vegeta. They all watched with baited interest at the fight about to commence.

But Vegeta was beginning to think the real fight would never start because of how nervous the brat was. The kid was shaking like a leaf. Vegeta was sure if Goku blew hard enough he would just push the kid out of the arena. He looked to his mate, wondering what Goku was going to do to get the kid into the fight.

"_I hate to do it, but this calls for drastic measures_," Vegeta heard in his head.

"_What exactly do you have planned Kakarot_," he replied through their bond, smirking when his mate's head whipped around to look at him.

Vegeta's expression fell as Goku smirked back…a smirk that seemed much too evil to be on that face. "_Something I learned from you and many others_," Goku replied, turning back to face his opponent. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that statement, curious to what his mate had planned.

"Hey kid, your diaper's dirty, I can smell it from here."

What…?

"Oh and drop the goodie goodie act, you stinky village rat."

What is he doing…?

"And I'm gonna finish that haircut for you, you half pint beauty school reject."

He's not doing what I think he's doing…

"Oh, uh…oh yeah…"

Very smooth Kakarot…

"You're plain ugly too."

He calls that an insult…

"Yeah that's it. And that's not surprising considering what the rest of your family looks like, is it? Uh Mohawk boy."

He learned this from me…?

"Your mother's so fat that cows moo at her."

I have much more class than that…how dare he compare my witty, amazing insults to this trash he's flinging.

Vegeta glared, watching as Uub was finally responding to the lame attempts at provoking insult his baka of a mate was throwing. He slapped his forehead when Goku turned around and patted his back side, another lame attempt at insult. He glanced at Uub, seeing the boy's fury. He supposed it took some dimwitted kid to be provoked by those atrocious lines spewed out by another dimwit.

"What's dad's deal? I've never seen him act this way before," Trunks said.

"Yeah. I don't know," Goten replied. Vegeta did, but he wasn't going to tell his boys his mate was trying to be like the prince of all Saiyans…and was failing miserably at it

"Your dad is a bed wetter," Vegeta heard Goku cry as he lunged at Uub, kicking the boy in the jaw

He and Goku have been bonded for several years now…you would think his princely wit would have started rubbing off on his talent less mate. Vegeta rubbed his temples, sighing in frustration.

But his frustration disappeared as he felt a great power well up from inside Uub. The kid was powering up…and it seemed this kid was a force to be reckoned with. Uub yelled back at Goku, basically telling the man everything he said was wrong. Vegeta shifted so he could see the fight better…things were now going to get interesting…now that the battle from ten years ago was about to be continued.

Vegeta smirked at the loud bang that resounded from the impact of Uub's leg with Goku's arm. The kid sure could pack a punch. He snorted in annoyance as Goku let his guard down, the man obviously surprised by the twitching of his muscles after the attack. He went sailing across the ring after Uub attacked again.

"This is really exciting," Vegeta heard his mate remark as he pulled himself up from the blow.

Of course it is, Vegeta thought, watching as Goku dodged Uub's next attack. A fight with any strong opponent is trilling for all Saiyans.

As the fighting continued Vegeta started to realize that while the kid did have the raw power of any great fighter, he had no control. It was obvious from his attacks that he had no formal training, no way to properly harness the amazing potential he had. The kid may be the reincarnation of Majin Buu but he was no match for Goku. Not at the level he was at right now.

"Very good, but you can do much better," Goku said and the fight continued.

Slowly their pace increased with the punches and kicks coming faster. Vegeta smirked at his mate's technique. It was the same he used when Trunks and Goten were growing up, the technique of guiding a younger fighter, teaching them the ways of combat. Goku wasn't attacking to win; he was attacking to teach Uub a thing or two about fighting. And it seemed Uub was a quick learner because soon he was more easily blocking Goku's attacks and delivering a few of his own.

The ground shook as the two fighters connected in a stalemate in the middle of the ring. Vegeta leaned forward, the power these two were giving off was overwhelming…he felt like he was back on that planet ten years ago, watching as Goku and the final form of Buu faced off in the match that would decide the fate of the universe. Energy crackled around the fighters locked together. Vegeta felt a growl bubble up in his throat, but did not release it…he wanted to go out there and join them, fight with the two strongest warriors in the world. The Saiyan in the prince called for it but he held back…this was Goku's fight right now.

Suddenly, Uub managed to grab Goku by the legs and started swinging the man around like a rag doll, tossing him into the air before following and landing the perfect blow to send Goku sailing into the ground. Vegeta heard people in the crowd gasping, obviously believing that there was no way Goku was getting up after that attack. Vegeta just smirked at the cloud of dust rising. His mate was far from done in this fight.

After Goku blasted out of the rubble the pace of the fight picked up once more. Vegeta could admit he was somewhat impressed with this kid…he reminded him of his sons when they were young. Uub was strong and eager, fighting with his heart. He glanced over at his three boys who all watched the fight with eager grins, loving it just as much as their parents were.

But just as soon as the fight was starting again it was over. Goku caught Uub from falling out of the ring and then apologized to the boy for insulting him and his family. Vegeta snorted, he deserved an apology as well…comparing his own talents at banter to that weak excuse his mate executed before. The prince decided he'll deal with that later. He leaned forward a bit, trying to hear more of the conversation from the two fighters.

"Okay I've decided. I'm going to come live with you in your village and teach you the art of fighting. How does that sound. You'll get a lot stronger. Besides I need someone who I know can take care of this planet if anything happens to me," he heard Goku say.

Hell no…

"Why yes of course. But…I come from a poor family and I spend most of my days working with my father. Sports are for fun Goku, there's no time for that," Uub replied.

Unbelievable…

"Oh I see. Well we'll just have to find a sponsor for you…hmm let me think…I do know someone very close to me who has saved up a lot of money over the years," Goku said.

He couldn't possibly mean…

"Over my dead body Kakarot," Vegeta shouted, coming towards the arena. "No fucking way."

Goku had the decency to blush and sheepishly look over at him, trying to pin the prince with his puppy dog eyes. "Come on Vegeta," Goku begged.

"You are not going to leave me behind to go train some kid. He either comes to stays with us or you don't train him at all Kakarot. You are not going to be leaving me now."

"It's not like it's permanent, I'll only be gone a few years…"

"NO!"

"…but what about Uub's village."

"I'll give them all the money they need. I'll even get some from the Briefs if I have to. And the kid can visit his family whenever but you are staying home with me. Understood?"

"…Vegeta…"

"Have I made myself clear Kakarot?"

"Yes…"

"Good," Vegeta huffed and stalked away, ignoring the inquiring glances of his sons as he walked back to the waiting area, needing to be alone to cool down.

He understood Goku's desire to train the kid, he felt it to. But he needed his mate around…because Vegeta was planning to do something soon that would require having his lover around to help and support him. They'll train the kid…but they won't be living halfway across the world to do so.

He vaguely heard Uub behind him ask Goku, "Who was that?"

"Oh him," Goku replied with a chuckle. "Well he'll be your sponsor, and another teacher for you I'm sure. He's also my mate. Don't let him scare you. He may have a temper but underneath it all he's the most beautiful person I've ever met, not to mention one of the strongest."

"Really?"

"Really."

Vegeta felt a reluctant flush stain his cheeks and he ducked down a hallway so no one would see. He was always a little caught off guard when his mate complimented him like that…it always made Vegeta feel like the prince he was.

Vegeta heard later from his sons that Goku made a big show of blasting out of the stadium with Uub on his back. His sons were told to tell him that Goku was taking Uub to his island to explain the situation and to collect some gear for the boy. Vegeta nodded, deciding he would get some of the vast amounts of money he had collected over the years and make his first deposit to the island after the tournament.

He himself had of course made it to the final round with Buu, since he had been training with Goku for the past ten years he was more powerful than he ever imagined he would be. He managed to, after several intense minutes of fighting, to knock Buu out of the ring, sending him to the final round with Hercule.

Vegeta had never felt so smug in his life.

The man was shaking in his boots when Vegeta entered the ring, about to pass out from fear. Vegeta was half tempted to just swat the man out of the ring and be done with it but decided differently. He would follow the wonderful standard one of his closest friends set…make a deal and win more money. And he could give all that money to Uub's village, so he could keep his mate at home where he belonged.

It went down like he planned. He terrified the man for a few minutes, adoring watching the 'world champ' whimpering like a baby. Then he made the deal, telling the man to give him five times the prize money to throw the fight. The punch the man used to 'knock' Vegeta out of the ring didn't even tickle, but the prince made a show, and fell out of the ring.

But as he left he gave one of his patented death glares to the man, laughing mentally at the way the man's face dropped in fear and he stiffly turned away before anyone noticed he had nearly wet himself.

Vegeta loved terrifying a weakling like the champ…it was just so damn entertaining.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I know not much happened in these chapters, I'm sorry. But I kinda want Uub around so I needed a way to bring him in. Next chapter is also a two parter. There is also a chance I might rewrite a couple future chapter or add some stuff, because of ideas I've had but I'm not sure. I'll let ya'll know if that happens.

TTFN


	11. Transmission

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Well this story is entirely finished as of last night. We've got seven more things to post before this is all over. This has been quite fun. I hope you all have enjoyed it. And I'd really appreciate reviews from people, I still love knowing what everyone thinks.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is kinda a two part chapter but i'll just keep them separate for now.

Warnings for this chapter: well...uhh...no warnings really for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Transmission

WC: 3,076

It had been one week since Uub had come to live with Vegeta and Goku in their home.

Vegeta had arrived home before the two fighters after the tournament. He had sent off the money Hercule had given him to the island Uub was from before walking around the house, prepping it for their new arrival. He went into Gohan's old room, which hadn't been touched in years now. He had to dust and vacuum, washing the bed sheets and cleaning out the bureau and other furniture.

He had sighed in frustration. He was just as excited to have some new powerful opponent, because times of peace were frustrating. But a part of him wasn't ready to have another child in the house…who wasn't his by blood. He loved his boys…but there was something to caring for your own child who you carried below your heart yourself for months on end. Uub was going to take some getting used to.

Those first few days had been interesting while he and Uub got used to each other. He had kept his distance when the two trained together, only talking to the young prodigy during meals. The kid was sweet, but Vegeta didn't really want him around…because Vegeta wanted his own child to care and train instead of a peasant from a village on a pathetic spit of an island. Well that wasn't entirely true, he was just a bit upset with the whole situation, not just Uub specifically.

Vegeta's routine of only interacting with Uub for short periods of time had worked for about a week, but then Goku came to him, asking for a favor.

"What is it Kakarot," he asked, not turning from slicing up vegetables for his stew for that afternoon.

"Uub has been kinda quiet lately. He seems upset and his performance during training is suffering. I was hoping you could talk to him a bit," Goku said, leaning against a counter and pleading at his mate with his eyes.

"Why don't you talk to him, you are his master."

"I have…but he just brushes me off…kinda like you used to."

"Now I know how to talk to you Vegeta. But I'm not sure how to deal with him. He's just a kid really, no matter how powerful he is. And you know just as well as me that I don't have as much experience talking to kids."

"Kakarot…"

"It's okay Vegeta. It doesn't bother me unless someone is upset…and Uub's upset. So please Vegeta. I know you don't like Uub…"

"It's not like that Kakarot."

"But you never talk to him. He thinks you hate him."

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

"Not now…"

"Please Kakarot."

"…Alright. But can you still talk to him."

"Come on Vegeta."

"…on two conditions Kakarot."

"Anything…"

Vegeta smirked. Thinking if he didn't already have ideas for what he wanted he would have taken a guilty pleasure in taking advantage of that softly spoken word. "First condition; I will also train the boy in fighting…"

"Why didn't you just say so Vegeta. That'd be great…"

"Kakarot," Vegeta sighed in exasperation. "I would have but you've made it clear he is your student from day one."

"I have?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Goku mumbled, bowing his head. He was a bit ashamed he had given off that message with his actions, when having Vegeta's help would be a wonderful thing.

"Second condition…you're also going to train me."

"…pa…pardon."

"You heard me."

"But Vegeta you're a wonderful fighter. What could I possibly teach you?"

"The Instant Transmission technique."

"…ohhhh…alright Vegeta. Sounds great!"

"Good," Vegeta grumbled, turning off the oven and walking out of the kitchen, heading out of the house to track down Uub so they could finally talk properly.

He found the boy crouched next to the pond by their home, staring sightlessly into the water, ignoring the wind and chirps of nearby birds. The boy was upset…it was so painfully obvious to Vegeta. He's seen all three of his boys in that particular position at one point or another…not to mention himself.

Any other day he would have reprimanded the boy for having his guard down so low because he did not notice Vegeta was coming towards him until Vegeta sat down next to the boy, but today Vegeta made an exception. Uub looked up at him with wide, wary eyes, jumping a bit in surprise at the prince's unexpected entrance. Vegeta just sighed and looked out at the water, waiting for the brat to calm down so they could talk.

After several long, tense minutes, Uub seemed to finally calm down enough that he wasn't jumping at every slight movement or sound Vegeta made. Vegeta finally found his patience had worn out and decided to just get this whole awkward situation over with.

"What's wrong kid," he asked gruffly, not turning to look at the young boy beside him.

"Wha…I don't…I'm fine Mr. Vegeta, sir," Uub stuttered out.

"Cut the crap kid. Kakarot says your performance has been lacking and you seem distracted. I've raised three boys, so I know when a child is bothered by something. Believe me I'm better equipped to help you than my mate," Vegeta said, turning calm eyes on the boy.

Uub looked back at him with wide eyes, but they were no longer wary or frightened, they were curious at the moment actually. "You are a father Mr. Vegeta," Uub asked.

"Of course. You've met my sons, those two rowdy brats and their brother who were over for dinner last night."

"I thought they were Goku's sons."

"They are. Both Kakarot and I are their parents. But Kakarot was gone for a long time so I had to raise all three on my own for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes. So just tell me what's wrong. Or I'll send you to your room without any dinner."

Uub looked scandalized and shocked, hoping that Vegeta was joking. "You…you wouldn't…right," he asked quietly.

"It always seemed to work to get my sons talking," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Uub gulped, not liking the idea of missing any of the delicious food the man in front of him made. He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and looking back at the water before them. "I guess I'm feeling kinda homesick," Uub mumbled.

Vegeta sighed, nodding slightly in understanding. "That's fine. You've had to leave behind everything you know to come to a brand new place. But believe me it could be worst.

"I had to leave my home when I was a little younger than you are now. But I was sold into slavery, taken from my home that was destroyed a few years later. I was sold to protect my home, but the monster I was sold to just destroyed it anyway. I lived a horrible life for so many years, my childhood non existent.

"You are lucky Uub. You have the ability to go back to your home and visit when you want. You've been taken into the care of one of the gentlest warriors in the universe. Believe me Uub. Your life could be much worst."

"I never knew," Uub said quietly, eyes compassionate as they looked at the Saiyan beside him.

Vegeta smirked, shaking is head at the boy…he may be the reincarnation of Buu but his personality was nothing like that beast. "Not many people know about my past Boy. Don't feel sorry for me. My life has been much better since I've been here and with my mate and family. My past is just a distant memory, it no longer bothers me," Vegeta said, leveling the young fighter with an intense stare. "But homesickness is not the only thing bothering you at the moment is it."

Uub looked very much taken aback, looking down at the ground with a guilty look, shaking his head to confirm Vegeta's statement.

"Then how about you tell me," Vegeta said gruffly.

Uub looked shyly up at him, opening and closing his mouth in futile attempts to speak.

"Just spit it out boy," Vegeta said rolling his eyes at the kid's shyness.

"…you hate me, don't you Mr. Vegeta," Uub whispered, head turned away from the prince.

Vegeta sighed heavily, knowing this, more than the homesickness, was what was bothering the kid. He lifted a hand, letting it hover before he placed it on Uub's shoulder, giving the startled kid a comforting pat. "I don't hate you," he said quietly.

"Then why do you avoid me," the confused child asked.

Vegeta lifted his other hand and rubbed his neck, a habit he had picked up from his mate over the years. "I was not expecting you to come into our lives. I had planned a while ago, that Kakarot would finally start our own true family."

"I don't understand."

"Our sons…aren't completely ours. Trunks is my son and Goten and Gohan are Kakarot's. I have no blood ties to them just like Kakarot has no ties to Trunks."

"But you're both men…you can't have children together…can you?"

"We aren't human Uub. Kakarot explained that to you a few days ago. So the rules of human biology do not apply to us. We do have an opportunity to have a child of our own."

"So why do you hate…"

"I do not mean to take this out on you Uub. Kakarot has devoted most of his attention to you, and will for a long time. But I need him if I am to carry our child. So I suppose I was taking out my frustration of my mate ignoring me on you."

"Oh…"

"I apologize for my actions. Things are going to change. I am now going to be a part of you training and I'll talk to Kakarot so he understands my feelings."

"So you're going to tell him you want to have more kids."

"No."

"…huh…why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise for him."

"…so…your not scared he won't like the idea."

Vegeta looked at this kid with raised eyebrows. He had really underestimated the boy after all. Not only was he incredibly strong he was very bright as well, and seemed to be a very accepting person. He smiled slightly wrapping a companionable arm around the boy's shoulders. "A couple years ago I would have thought that. But since you've been around I'm not worried."

"What do you mean, Mr. Vegeta?"

"He's not just training you because you'll some day be a great opponent for him. He's training you because he misses having kids around the house just as much as I do."

Uub blushed at the words, but smiled brightly at Vegeta. "So you don't hate me," he asked, leaning further into Vegeta's embrace.

"Not at all. In fact I feel very similar to Kakarot. Having you around has been rather comforting. I miss having children in my home."

Uub smiled brightly at his comment, suddenly springing forward and wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck in a tight hug. Vegeta was startled by the sudden show of affection but none the less returned the embrace. Uub will never be able to completely replace the void left by their children growing up, but it'll be a comfort to have him around…at least until the new addition to the family arrives.

* * *

Days passed and the atmosphere in the Saiyan abode had brightened considerably. Vegeta and his mate had decided to take turns training the boy. Each morning Uub had a different trainer and the afternoons Uub spent meditating or watching Goku and Vegeta spar so he could better learn the art of fighting. Goku was ecstatic about the interest Vegeta had taken in Uub's training and showed his appreciation in a decidedly different art form.

About once a month Goku and Vegeta would take Uub back to his village to train, since the prodigy still hadn't learned to fly. And when the Villagers found out Vegeta was the one to send them the large amounts of money, they also showed their appreciation…but in a much more child friendly way. They made food for the Saiyans, and gave them handcrafted furniture and beautiful woven rugs and clothes. They didn't really need the things but Vegeta and Goku accepted them to not be rude.

Goku, when training Uub, taught the boy different techniques and forms of attack, which the boy picked up on very quickly. He was soon able to keep up with Goku in spars, matching punch for punch and kick for kick. Goku started to slowly move on the more complicated attacks he's learned over the years from Master Roshi, Tien, Piccolo and many others. It would be a while until Uub was ready to start using chi based attacks but until then there were plenty of others things to do.

Vegeta had taken a much different approach to teaching Uub. He focused on teaching the boy strategy and control. He taught Uub that fighting was not just about direct attacks all the time, there was opportunities to set your opponent up so they were caught off guard and you could deliver the final blow. Each time the two of them sparred Vegeta would use every trick and maneuver to beat Uub. Then after he would ask Uub to relay what Vegeta had done to beat him and after he had the knowledge Vegeta showed him how to implement it. He taught Uub how to think during a fight and how to figure out which moves were appropriate for any situation.

Vegeta also made a point to teach the boy how to meditate. There had been a few close calls early on when Uub had lost control of his power and had nearly killed himself and the surrounding wildlife. Vegeta decided he had to show the boy how to meditate. Meditation was a great way for a warrior to examine themselves, find their weaknesses and understand their strengths. It was also a way for Uub to better understand how much power he had and how to control that power. Once he had that control then he could move on to learning all the attacks that utilize chi.

Two months after Uub had come to stay Goku decided he could take time a few times a week to teach Vegeta the instant transmission technique. When he asked Vegeta why he wanted to learn it Vegeta just replied vaguely, "I thought it would be a useful technique to know."

The afternoon was bright and clear. They had just finished a satisfying lunch and Uub was off, deep into the forest for some meditating. Goku brought Vegeta to a clearing not to far from their house so he could teach the instant transmission technique.

"Okay babe, bear with me a bit. I've never taught anyone this so this is going to be slow for both of us," he said, standing in front of his mate.

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "That's fine Kakarot. I'll be as patient as I can," He said, smirking at his mate's wary look.

"That's all I ask," Goku said hesitantly. He stood for a few moments, quietly scratching his chin, trying to think of what to do.

He snapped his fingers when he thought of something. He walked over to a boulder on one end of the clearing, creating a small ball of chi and setting it on top of the rock. He did the same thing on the other end of the clearing, putting another ball of chi on another rock. He stepped back and turned to his mate.

"Okay. Basically the Instant Transmission allows you to dematerialize and move as a mass of light, which is the fastest traveling thing in the universe. Downside to it though, is that you have to have an energy signature to lock onto as a target. So there's a limit to how far and where you can go with the technique."

"So what Kibito Kai used was different."

"Yeah, his technique was more like teleportation. He told me he can go anywhere in the universe and doesn't need an energy target to lock onto. I wish I knew that one."

"Doesn't matter Kakarot. This one will do just fine."

Goku smiled brightly at his mate, walking up to him and holding onto his shoulder. "I'm actually glad it's you I'm teaching this to Vegeta. I actually think I have a good way to teach it to you," Goku said, pulling Vegeta close and letting their foreheads rest against each other.

"I want us to completely open our bond. I've notice that we can sometimes feel the sensations the other is feeling," he paused to wiggle his eye brows and smirk at a faintly blushing Vegeta, before composing himself. "I thought that that would be a good way to teach you. You can hold on to me as I use the technique and you'll hopefully be able to feel through our bond what you're supposed to feel and focus on. It's hard for me to describe how it works so I thought I'd try showing you."

Just when Vegeta thought his mate couldn't shock him anymore he comes up with a rather brilliant idea for teaching a complex skill. Vegeta smiled a small smile, nodding a bit proudly at Goku. "That seems like a very good idea Kakarot. Let's try it," he said.

Goku nodded in excitement before closing his eyes, opening up their bond. He waited until he was sure they were close enough in their minds that Vegeta would be able to feel Goku doing the technique. He raised his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Vegeta to his forehead, pressing two fingers, his middle and index, to the skin. He focused on one of the energy balls he created, using that as his target. He basically let go of his body, focusing on the feeling of weightlessness and traveling to the energy.

He opened his eyes, looking down and saw they were right next to the boulder he had picked out earlier. He looked down at his mate who still had his eyes closed, leaning heavily against him. A waited patiently, hoping that his idea had worked and Vegeta had felt and understood what went into instant transmission.

Vegeta looked up at him a moment later, shaking his head a bit and raising a hand to rub at his forehead.

"Well that was interesting…"

* * *

Review, review, review please everyone.

The more response I get the more inclined I am to write more for this particular verse i've created...or DBZ in general.

See you all soon.

TTFN


	12. One Plus One Makes Three

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: I don't want anyone to worry that this fic is done. I'm still very much considering continuing in the verse, not to mention I have two other multichapter fics planned/written and I have a bunch of oneshots I plan to write (all created by my wonderful muse, so I'm writing them for her). I do have other stories I've started doing/planning right now. I've got an epic fic going (a crossover), a Kyou Kara Maou fic, some Prince of Tennis stuff and even some others.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is a conclusion of the previous chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: finally I got some warnings...SMUT (whoohoo) G/V all the way and a bit of cursing.

* * *

Chapter Nine (Part II) – One plus one makes three

WC: 4,062

"That was interesting…"

Goku cocked his head to one side, eyes regarding his shorter mate. "Interesting in a good way," he asked, slowly pulling away from the tight hold they had on each other.

Vegeta shook his head, like he was trying to dislodge a pesky thought or something. He looked up at Goku, smiling slightly. "In a good way. I think I have a pretty good idea of how the technique works. Let's do it a few more times so I'm sure about it."

"Okie dokie Babe. Then you can start doing it with me before I let you do it on your own. That's how the people on Yardrat taught me."

"They were in your head?"

"Oh no, that's just something I do with you. It took me months before I got the hang of the technique. Our bond just helps speed things up."

"Why Kakarot, if I didn't know any better, you act like you don't want to train me."

Goku's eyes widened in surprise raising his hands to wave his hands back and forth to dispute the idea. "No, no, no Vegeta. That's not it," he said, chucking hesitantly.

"Then why do you want me to learn this so quickly?"

"Well I thought that's what you wanted…and besides…"

"What Kakarot?"

"I like opening our bond up and feeling you," he mumbled, his index fingers poking together in embarrassment.

And Goku watched as Vegeta's eyes went from cold to warm in a matter of seconds. He got a small smile and chaste kiss for his words, and he felt like he was king of the world with that reaction. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta, hugging him close and smothering his face with kisses, just so happy that Vegeta understood him.

They resumed their training, with Goku using the technique while Vegeta observed through their bond. Goku was hoping that by tomorrow Vegeta would be able to start doing the technique with only a little bit of guidance from him, and by the end of the week he will probably have it mastered. Because that's how amazing Goku's prince was.

Months passed and after Vegeta mastered the Instant Transmission technique the two of them went back to focusing on Uub's training. The boy had an amazing tenacity for fighting. He worked hard and focused better than either had expected so early on. It seems the kid had just taken to the idea of being a defender of the planet like a fish to water. Uub knew that his friends and family on the island could now live much more comfortable lives so Uub could start training for himself rather than necessity.

* * *

One morning after Vegeta had cleaned up after breakfast and Goku and Uub had left for training, the prince went up to his bedroom and pulled out an electronic calendar. He usually did not have any need for these markers of time, he preferred to let the land tell him when the seasons changed and since he didn't celebrate any earthling traditions he did not need to keep track of individual days. But he did keep a calendar for one very important reason. So he could mark down when his next heat was.

He had gotten this calendar from Dr. Briefs many years ago before he left Capsule Corps, and he went through it and marked down every ten years the day he was to start his heat. And as he looked at the calendar he realized that he would go into heat in just two days.

He sighed and put away the calendar, laying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. This was it, he thought, tracing a hand over his stomach. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for, for years now. His chance to have a child completely his own. He closed his eyes, imagining it.

Vegeta was scared though, because he had no one here who was knowledgeable about Saiyan pregnancies. He was alone in this. While he had his mate, and family and friends, he was still the only one with any true knowledge about their dying race. It was so hard sometimes, when he thought these thoughts. They were the last of their kind…a dying breed of warriors. He wished it hadn't happened like this. He wished that his planet and people were still alive and he and Kakarot were there together with their sons, raising a family together on their home world.

But it was not to be, he thought sadly. He will just have to make the best of the current situation…and all he could think of doing now was bringing a new full blooded member of their race into existence.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta waved goodbye to Uub and his family before transmitting back home. They had taken Uub back to his village to stay for the week as the two of them went through their heat…and because he wouldn't be able to train with them so it was an opportune time for Uub to visit his family and take a break from his constant training.

They returned home but neither knew what to do now. They had until the morning before they would be lost in their instincts. Vegeta fiddled with the bottom of his shirt before going into the kitchen. "How about I make us something to eat and them I'm going to bed to rest up," he said, not looking at his mate.

Goku didn't notice Vegeta's nervousness; he just nodded in gratitude before going to watch some television.

After a large meal cooked to perfection Vegeta retired to their room. Now that he was on the brink of his big decision he was starting to get cold feet. He wanted to have a child…but all the unknown factors that could arise not to mention having no one knowledgeable to help was all he could think about. He stripped out of his clothes and changing into some loose pants, laying down on the bed, wrapping his tail around his legs in comfort. He closed his eyes, breathing deep. He just needed to sleep and not think about it.

The good was going to outweigh the bad in the end. That much he knew.

* * *

Vegeta woke up with a start, groaning at the red that clouded his vision as he stared at the ceiling. He raised a hand, swiping at his forehead, sighing at the thick coating of sweat he now had. He closed his eyes again…knowing it was decision time.

His consciousness traveled through his body, finding the warm pool of energy waiting for his instructions. He hesitated as he placed an uncertain invisible hand on his life force, not pushing it one way or the other, just feeling it beneath his hands. He did not know how long he stayed in that position but he finally took action.

He pushed the energy down, telling it that it was time he had a child of his own.

Vegeta gasped, eyes still closed as he felt something change inside of him. It wasn't painful but it was a strange feeling, like his body was turning to clay and was being molded into a new shape. His hips widened a few centimeters, an organ similar to a uterus formed, accompanied by a passage forming to carry his mate's semen from his rectum to his fertile womb. He felt like the changes went on forever, many little things shifting and morphing inside his body to prepare for nurturing a growing cub.

But everything came to a stop and Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, eyes still closed as he shifted his body on the bed. His eyes snapped open at a growl beside him and he looked up to find his mate sitting beside him, watching him with curious dark eyes.

Vegeta slowly lifted himself up so he sat facing his mate, watching with equal dark eyes through the haze of his heat. He lifted one hand towards Goku, purring as his mate nuzzled the appendage, licking each finger tip. He scooted forward until he was nearly in Goku lap, his hand moving to stroke his mate's face and the other rested on his rumbling chest.

The heat did not seem as frenzied in his blood this time…could it be because of the Blossoming his body just went through? Was his body more fragile now?

He lifted one hand away from his mate, using it to stroke up and down his own naked torso. A deep purr caused him to look up at Goku, titling his head to one side in curiosity. Goku just stared back before pulling Vegeta into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Neither said anything for several moments, just staring at one another, wondering what their next move would be. Vegeta decided for them, finally shaking himself out of his stupor and growling at his lover, grabbing a tight fistful of his hair.

"Take us to the cave," he snarled, yanking Goku's head back before leaning forward and gnawing at his vulnerable neck. "Now!"

Not a moment later they were transmitted to a cave not too far from their home in the mountains. A spot they had found many years ago on a hunt. The cave was furbished with animal furs, dried grasses and a fire pit. There was a fresh water pool near the back of the cave, constantly filled with water dripping down the walls. They had marked their territory well so there was no need to worry about any unwanted tenants.

Vegeta shoved his mate away as they arrived, growling low in his chest as he removed the few clothes he wore. He hadn't noticed but Goku was already naked, most likely disrobing as he waited for Vegeta to come out of his meditation. Once his skin was bare Vegeta stalked towards his mate, placing one hand flat on the purring man's chest and steering him towards the large fur bed in the middle of their temporary shelter.

He shoved his mate down, snarling as the man reached for him with a whimper. He turned away, going to a series to shelves Goku had carved out of the cave wall with his chi several summers ago. There were very few items on these shelves, but one of note was the item Vegeta picked up and walked back to his waiting mate with. It was a wooden bowl, filled with oil laced with lavender.

He set it on the ground next to the furs before climbing onto them, tail held high above his back, crawling towards his eagerly awaiting mate. When they were within breaths of one another Vegeta placed a tiny kiss on the sitting man's lips, then pulling away as he turned around.

Vegetaa lowered himself so he rested on his forearms; head pillowed as he raised his rump high in the air, waving his tail back and forth in invitation. He got a happy snarl for his gesture and he trembled as strong, shaking hands raked up and down his back. His mate's body hovered above his own, millimeters away from contact. He shifted, spreading his thighs far apart, nearly barking as he ordered his mate to get moving or get out.

He purred in gratitude when one hand lifted to stroke his tail and the other he heard dip into the bowl of oil. He heard little huffs make their way out of Goku's mouth and he shivered slightly at the image of his lover preparing himself to take him. Next he felt the slick heat of his lover's desire settle in the cleft of his ass, stroking up and down a bit before finally finding his little hole and pushing in.

Vegeta gave a howl, back arching impossibly at the feel of his lover. He thrust his hips back, engulfing the man in his heat, not wanting to wait a second more. Goku collapsed against his back, strong arms wrapping around Vegeta's chest in a near bruising grip as they trembled, motionless together.

Vegeta purred as he shifting his hips back and forth, eyes rolling into his head as his mate's heavy cock rubbed against his soft, sensitive insides. His hands gripped the furs beneath him as his lover's hips finally began to move, starting off with short quick jabs inside of him, and slowing building to full, hip bruising thrusts. Goku stayed plastered against his back, hips driving back and forth, claming the prince just as Vegeta asked. Hard and fierce, but still loving and tender all at once.

Vegeta turned his head to one side to catch his breath, seeing through spitted eyes the jar of oil within inches of him and his lover. A slow forming smirk graced his face around the constant moans and growls coming from his mouth at the perfect fucking he was getting. A wicked idea came to mind as he stared at the bowl, deciding to try something new to try and drive his eager mate even wilder.

Who said a sex life can't be spiced up after years or marriage…or in their case bondage.

He hummed faintly as he weaved his tail out from its pinned position between their bodies. He had to focus hard because the constant rubs and strokes inside his sensitized body, brushing hard against his prostate were causing little stars to dot his vision as the pleasure heated his body to high temperatures. He nearly lost his resolve twice in his mission as his body was rocked with spasms of pleasure and the feel of his mate losing himself within him.

But he managed to dip the tip of his tail into the oil, swirling the appendage to make sure it was thoroughly covered. His tail trembled as he pulled it out of the oil, feeling his body slowly but steadily build towards his orgasm. It was now or never.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the movement of his tail and not the appendage relentlessly pleasuring him with precise, eager plunges. He brought his tail around behind his lover, letting the oily tip settle just below the base of Goku's own waving tail. He felt a shiver run through him, originating in Goku's body at the touch of the cool tail on his hot skin and the prince smiled with satisfaction.

Vegeta trailed the tail down, sighing as he felt through the tail the feeling he would get if he was trailing his own finger down his lover's pale skin, or more specifically his cock. His tail dipped into the cleft of Goku's ass, growling as his mate's thrusts lost their momentum at the new feeling. Goku's teeth grabbed his neck tightly, almost as a way to anchor himself as Vegeta's curious touches became bolder.

They howled together a breath later. Goku throwing his head back, eyes wide and unseeing, focused on the entirely new feeling. Vegeta burying his face into the fur, muscles tensing at the beautiful new sensation. Goku panted, wiggling his hips back and forth, moaning as it caused his cock to shift deliciously inside his lover…but it also caused the tail inside his own body to slide a little deeper. Vegeta shivered along with the motion, not realizing how this would feel for his own tail.

He thought he would do something new, give his lover a taste of the wonderful feelings he always received. But he hadn't anticipated the pleasurable spikes that would wind up and down his spine, just adding to the already exotic feelings he was experiencing. It felt like the wonderful sensations he got when his lover would pleasure his cock with that beautiful mouth…it felt like he was fucking his mate, just the same as he was being fucked.

What the most unbelievable, unexpected feeling.

They rocked hard together now, fucking and being fucked equally. In retaliation for the pleasure, Goku wrapped his own tail and a tight coil around Vegeta's dripping erection, hands moving to grip Vegeta's hips so he could properly debauch the beautiful man beneath him.

The combinations of indescribable feelings proved to be too much for Vegeta and he howled out, voice echoing within the rock walls of their cave. His body shook from his toes to his ear tips and his come sprayed across the furs and his lover's tail, adding a new sweet scent to the smell of their lovemaking.

Goku followed his mate soon after, his body unable to handle the feel of muscles clutching his cock tight or the soft appendage within his body shuddering and rubbing against his virgin walls. They collapsed in a heap on the fur coverings, gasping for breath, hands weakling reaching for one another and their fingers lacing, holding on as their worlds started to right themselves.

Vegeta smiled weakly at the warm ache in his belly, wondering if this was it, was this the moment that he would become pregnant…was this it?

He sighed as several minutes later Goku rolled off of him. Whimpers left both their lips as their bodies detangled, their connection gone for now. Vegeta rolled onto his side, curling on top of the furs, nuzzling his face into the warmth, body relaxing as his orgasmic high wore off. Goku curled into his back a moment later and the two Saiyan's dozed on the bed for a long while before their stomachs demanded food.

Vegeta shoved at his mate, telling him to get them some food while he started a fire. He smirked as his mate grumbled but did as he was told, strolling naked out of the cave, sniffing out their catch of the day. Vegeta rolled onto his back and stretched, loving these moments of being in complete control of his mate. He got up from the bed a moment later, walking to gather some wood scattered around the entrance to the cave and stack them together in the pit in the entrance to the cave.

When he had a fire going he sat down in front of it, staring at the flames, amused at the distinct look everything, especially fire, took on in his heat. He purred in greeting as his mate returned, dragging a large fish behind him. He could tell though, from the burning light in Goku's eyes that dinner was going to be very brief, because they had other things to attend to, like getting a back into bed.

…and getting pregnant.

* * *

"…now Uub, what would you do in this situation," Vegeta asked his student, circling the kid as he contemplated.

Vegeta suddenly froze, eyes wide and one hand flying to his stomach and the other covering his mouth.

Uub stood beside the stunned prince oblivious, looking down at his feet as he thought out his answer to the question. His teacher just drew out a particular fight and before he described the end to the fight he asked Uub what he would do. He knew there was a right and wrong answer because apparently this fight had already happened, so there was a specific ending it was supposed to have. He scratched his chin, snapping his fingers when the answer came to him.

He turned with a big smile, ready to give the right answer and get praise for it.

"I would…"

"Oh Kami…UGH…shit…UGH…"

Uub stared wide eyed at his bent over teacher, who was spilling his guts onto the ground between them.

"Mr. Vegeta, are you okay," he cried after his shock wore off. He dashed to Vegeta's side, rubbing a small hand over the heaving man's back, eyeing his teacher worriedly. Hoping he wasn't sick with anything terrible.

Vegeta wiped his mouth on the back of his glove when he felt his stomach shakily settle after the unexpected sickness. He rubbed a trembling hand over his still taunt stomach, glancing down at his body. He supposed this was the undeniable proof he needed, since the only times Saiyans threw up was when one is pregnant or dealing with psychological trauma. A Saiyan's immune system was strong enough to ward off nearly all know viruses and bacteria the universe could conger up, so Vegeta was confident this wasn't some illness...this was a baby.

He had been anxious these last few weeks, agonizing over how he would know he was pregnant. Both Uub and Goku had questioned over his behavior but he had snapped sharply at both of them that it was nothing and neither brought it up again for fear of his temper. He had put all of his thoughts into training the recently returned Uub. Thankfully the kid never questioned why he had to be gone for a whole week, because Vegeta would rather not have to explain it.

He straightened his body up from the bent over position he was just in. He ran a hand through his hair; sighing in exhaustion…he suddenly felt the need to lie down. He turned to the worried boy beside him, patting the kid's shoulder weakly.

"I'm fine kid. I'm just going to go lay down for a while. No need for you to worry. Why don't you go meditate for a while," he said, walking away and heading back home.

He relaxed when he made it indoors. He quickly made his way into the living room so he could stretch out on a couch and take a little nap. He smiled as he lay down, patting his stomach. You're in there aren't you, he thought happily. And you're the one making me tired. He got no response, but he didn't need one. He already had his proof, disgusting as it was.

* * *

He must have dosed off after that because he woke up to find his living room was filled to the brim with people.

He shot up, knuckling his sleepy eyes with one hand as he looked around in shock. Everyone there was looking at him anxiously, especially his mate who was kneeled on the floor next to the couch Vegeta had been napping on.

"What the hell is going on," he mumbled, grumpy he had been woken up so abruptly.

"Well Uub told me you were sick, so I went and told Piccolo and he told Gohan, who told Goten and Trunks and they told Master Roshi and –"

"I get it Kakarot," Vegeta shouted to shut up his lover, rubbing tired hands over his temples to try and push away an oncoming headache.

"What Goku is trying to say my friend is that we're worried about you," Piccolo spoke up from his spot in the corner of the room. "In all the years I've known you, you have never been sick."

"That's because…"

"Yeah Vegeta. I hope it's nothing serious," Krillin said, standing with his wife and teenage daughter.

"I'm not…"

"We better hope it's not that disease Goku came down with before Cell showed up," Master Roshi said, stroking his beard grimly.

"Will you all…"

"Do you feel really ill Pops. You know I've been taking those medical classes so I might be able to help," Gohan spoke up.

"No I'm…"

"Do you need anything Papa? I could make you some thing," Goten offered, wringing his hands together in worry with Trunks holding him close.

And suddenly the room was filled with everyone talking at once; either contemplating what was wrong or trying to help. Vegeta felt his face pinch in annoyance and his eyes closed as he tried to keep himself from exploding. He pressed both hands to his ears as it seemed like the noise level rose with each moment that passed as everyone argued. He started to tremble as his patience climbed towards its breaking point.

That's it, he thought angrily.

"I'M PREGNANT, you moronic, annoying, imbeciles. Now SHUT UP and leave me in peace."

Silence. Beautiful, blissful, perfect silence filled the room as everyone snapped their mouths shut at his outburst, giving him wide eyed, shocked stares. He smirked at their expressions, feeling his headache slowly leave him.

THUD!

Everyone, including Vegeta looked down. The prince groaned and slapped his forehead in exasperation. And the silence disappeared, replaced with howls of laughter.

Goku had just passed, a goofy grin plastered to his face, a single line of drool dribbling out of his mouth. Apparently the news was too much for the strongest man alive to take.

Review, review, review please.

TTFN


	13. Interlude II: My Way or the Highway

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Well I enjoyed doing that Interlude a while ago that I had to do not one, but two more chapters in a similar set up. This chapter is an interlude between chapter 9 and 10. I'm giving a fast update today because I just hit 80 reviews which is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you to every one who has reviewed. I still can't believe this story has done as well as it has.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: mpreg and some humor

* * *

Interlude II – My Way or the Highway

WC: 2,218

**Touch**

Goku closed the front door with a sigh, glad the last of the unexpected guests to their house had gone. He smiled at the thought that all of their worries over Vegeta's health had just been a complete misunderstanding. Because Vegeta wasn't sick at all.

His smile grew as he turned away from the door and walked down the hall and up the stairs to their room where his mate currently waited for him. He was going to be a dad again…and this time raising the child with the person he loved above all others.

He opened the door to their room and slipped in, closing the door behind him but not taking another step forward. He just paused and leaned against the wood of the door, gazing lovingly at the exquisite creature on the bed before him.

Vegeta was leaned back on the bed, burrowed into the massive amounts of pillows they kept there. The prince had one arm pillowing his head and the other rested on his stomach, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the fabric of his shirt. Goku sighed as he watched, following that hand over the still flat tummy, wondering who was inside.

His eyes shot up to Vegeta's face when his name was called. He grinned sheepishly, finally pulling away from the door and going over to the bed, climbing on top and laying down on his side next to his mate. He stared at his lover's face in silence for several moments, not searching for anything, just looking and drinking in his regal features. He scooted closer, raising the hand his head wasn't leaning on to touch soft skin.

He watched as his fingers traced over a strong cheek bone, trailed down Vegeta's jaw, and skimming down the cords of his neck. His finger twirled around the claim mark he had left there so many years ago before tracing lower. Slowly a deep purr rumbled up from the chest his hand now traced down and he felt his own purr rise up to match it.

His fingers danced down the cloth covered muscles of his mate's chest, pressing down harder on what he knew were more sensitive spots, dragging yips and murmurs from his relaxed lover. Eventually though his hand came in contact with Vegeta's. His hand covered the smaller tan one, pulling it up so he could press soft, dry kisses on each knuckle. He put Vegeta's hand down on the bed after that, bringing his own back to the prince's body for exploration.

He laid his palm flat on Vegeta's tummy, finally finding the new bundle of chi beneath the surface that was not a part of Vegeta's own chi. He shifted his body down and rested his head right next to Vegeta's heart, watching the movements of his hand. He purred a little louder as Vegeta's hand threaded into his spiky hair and petted his head gently, similar to how his hand was touching his lover's stomach.

He slid his hand down before slipping it up beneath Vegeta's shirt. His rough palm came into sweet contact with the soft, taunt skin of his mate's belly. His hand eventually came to a stop, resting over the source of the chi that was their growing child.

Both Saiyan's sighed together at the connection and they closed their eyes, falling into slumber several minutes later. Goku resting over his mate in a protective position and Vegeta holding the man close in gratitude.

This was the beginning….the beginning of something new and beautiful.

**

* * *

**

Jealously

Vegeta held a sobbing Gohan to his body, stroking his head as his son weakly punched at his chest. He murmured sweet little phrases into the distraught man's ear, purring to try and calm him. His son eventually wore himself out and collapsed in Vegeta's hold, panting and hiccupping as he relaxed.

Piccolo and Goku stood on the other side of the room, frozen to the spot with eyes wide as they watched the unexpected scene unfold. It was a few days after Vegeta had told everyone that he was pregnant. Piccolo had brought Gohan over to their house because the young man had been acting strange since that day and Piccolo thought Vegeta might be able to help. What neither man expected to see was Gohan to burst into tears at the sight of his Papa and run at the shorter man, blinding trying to attack him, though there was no force behind his punches.

But both men were even more surprised to see that Vegeta was not startled by the outburst. He just opened his arms and pulled his son to him, not saying a word as Gohan gasped nonsense words around his tears.

But the phrase that stood out clearly was, "It's not fair…"

Vegeta kept Gohan close to him as he sat down on a chair, letting Gohan collapse onto the ground, his head pillowed in Vegeta's lap. The prince stroked his son's hair as he calmed down.

And just as suddenly as the anger and tears came was Gohan smiling and hugging Vegeta, whispering an embarrassed, "Sorry Pops" into the man's shirt.

And Vegeta just replied, "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's only natural for you to react this way."

Goku grabbed Piccolo's arm and dragged the Namek close and out of earshot of the hugging pair across the room. "Piccolo, what's going on," Goku asked quietly.

Piccolo swallowed a few times, staring hard at his own mate, not turning to look at Goku as he replied. "I think it has to do with Gohan's miscarriage," he murmured, looking on with sad eyes at his mate.

Goku's eyes widened in understanding and he turned back to look on at the scene with saddened eyes. It made sense Gohan would be a bit jealous that someone else was having a cub and he wasn't, because of the child he lost over eleven years ago. Piccolo and his son hadn't tried for a child the last time Gohan went into heat last year, because they had both known they weren't ready yet. But it was still something they both wished for, and were planning for in the future.

And now that someone else had been granted the same wish Gohan had reacted negatively. But Goku wasn't worried, as he looked on at the scene that had gone from heart wrenching to sweet in a matter of moments. Gohan was clutching Vegeta close, his head pressed to the prince's stomach, and chatting excitedly with his Papa, smiling as his son was probably imagined the new sibling growing inside his Papa, just like he did every night.

**

* * *

**

Foods

Vegeta sighed, tired of arguing with his youngest son. "For the last time Goten. I'm fine. You can go home," he grumbled in exasperation, glaring up at his son from his spot on the couch.

"No Papa. You've always helped me so I'm going to help you," Goten said back, standing his ground steadily.

"Goten. I do appreciate the gesture, and trust me I will take you up on that offer later but not now."

"But why Papa. You said you're hungry but you don't want to get up and make yourself something."

"Because I'm feeling lazy brat."

"Then let me make it for you."

"No."

"Come on Papa…"

"Trust me you won't want to Goten. I'll have you make me food when I'm as big as a whale but for now, when I am only five months pregnant. I can take care of myself."

"Just tell me what you want and I can decide whether I want to make it or not."

"…"

"Come on Papa it can't be that bad."

"Brat you have no idea what food cravings for a pregnant Saiyan are like."

"I think I can handle it."

"Cocky punk."

"Papa…"

"Alright fine. I want…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"…20 pizzas…"

"Easy enough. I'm a pro at making pizzas."

"With chocolate sauce, anchovies, artichokes, cream cheese, strawberries and onions…"

"…uhh…"

"Exactly. Do you still want to make me lunch?"

"…uhh…"

"You can go ahead and leave Goten. I'll get up eventually to make it"

"…No…uh…no that's okay. I'll go make it…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll just have to do it blindfolded or something. Besides. I still want to do something to help you."

"…Thank you Goten."

"Of course Papa. I'd do anything for you. Cause you're the best Papa ever."

Goten left the room, trying not to shudder at the image of what he was about to make, leaving behind a touched Saiyan Prince trying to hold back his tears.

**

* * *

**

Moods

Krillin was lounging outside with his wife, enjoying the sun on their little island. Their daughter was away at school and Master Roshi was…well he was doing what he usually did during the day. Krillin raised his sunglasses, glancing at his wife, wiggling his eyebrows in invitation when she looked at him. She raised a single eyebrow but sat up, crooking a single finger to call him over.

But before their romantic moment could start an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Hey guys. Sorry about this but I gotta escape for a bit," Goku said, waving at them shyly after appearing out of thin air on Kami Island.

18 and Krillin exchanged curious glances, 18 rolling her eyes and huffing as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. Krillin rubbed at his forehead, watching wearily as Goku plopped down in another chair on the beach. "Look Goku, as nice as it is to see you, don't you have to be at home with Vegeta," Krillin said, trying to hint that his best buddy shouldn't be there.

"Oh yeah," Goku chuckled humorlessly, scratching the back of his neck and glancing away. "Vegeta…yeah…well he's in a mood right now…"

"Really," Krillin asked. Kinda a bit curious now, because he didn't think Saiyan's would have many side affects of pregnancy as a human would…or…Krillin felt his eyes widen as another, more horrifying thought came to mind, maybe they had more affects.

"Yeah. Vegeta said the mood swings would only last a few weeks, just like the morning sickness. But it's still exhausting to deal with all the time. I mean one moment he's about to tear me to shreds and the next we're in our bed–"

"Goku man. I love you, but I don't need details about your sex life."

"Oh right. Well anyway today was one of those days."

Krillin nodded in understanding before he noticed something. Goku was covered with burn marks, his clothes were shredded, and he had a large bruise forming on the side of his face among many others decorating his skin. Krillin felt his eyes widen, realizing these mood swings were a little more dramatic than what he had experienced with his wife. "What exactly happened today Goku," he asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing unusual really," his friend said with a shrug, waving a hand carelessly at his best friend's concern. "I accidentally said he was looking bigger, which he took to mean I thought he was fat. He yelled at me a bit, blowing up another television and three chairs. I got roughed up a bit and he said he hated me and never wanted to see me again."

"Oh I'm so sorry Goku. That's awful."

"Huh…Oh no. It's actually pretty wonderful."

"Goku. Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

"Huh…?"

"You're not wanting to leave Vegeta are you?"

"WHAT!? What gave you that idea Krillin."

"Well you said it was a wonderful thing that Vegeta never wanted to see you again."

"Oh. No I meant that it was wonderful this wasn't a really bad mood swing."

Krillin and 18 both locked shocked eyes on Goku's smiling visage, exchanging disbelieving looks. "Huh," Krillin said unintelligently.

"Well you should have seen him last week. He blew out the wall to the library and burned down five trees. I lost most of my hair too from him ripping it out. But thankfully Saiyan hair grows back really quick. This week wasn't so bad."

"…"

"What?"

"Well…uh Goku, buddy. Aren't you worried about what Vegeta said man?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's said a whole lot worst. Besides his mood's gonna change soon, you'll see."

Krillin nodded shakily, glancing at his wife then back at his friend. "You seem pretty calm for a guy who just got kicked out of his own home."

Goku just smiled, shrugging his shoulders at Krillin's statement. A moment later a figure appeared out of thin air. Apparently Vegeta had mastered the Instant Transmission technique. Both Krillin and 18 tensed in preparation for a fight but got something very different instead.

"Oh Kakarot!"

Krillin's eyes widened to unimaginable proportions as Vegeta threw himself into Goku's open, awaiting arms, nuzzling the man like a cat. He watched in disbelief as the two men kissed passionately and Vegeta looked like the happiest man in the world, not the angriest.

"Okay guys, we're outta here," Goku said cheerfully, holding his purring mate close.

Krillin waved thoughtlessly, shrugging helplessly at his wife's questioning stare. The two Saiyan's disappeared in the blink of an eye and Krillin and 18 were left behind…

…oh so thankful they did not have to deal with a pregnant Prince of Saiyans.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I really appreciate everyone's kind words in regard to this fic. I'm still very much inclinded to continue this verse in the future.

TTFN


	14. Maternity Leave: Part I

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: This chapter, both parts of it were really just me addressing situations that happened earlier in the fic. Because of my surgery I had a big gap between my writing, so everything after chapter seven just seems a little disjointed to me. I realised after talking with my muse Julesie that there were a couple things left unfinished by the end of this story. There are several other things left unfinished but I'm planned to address all that in a potential sequel. But there were things I had to finish here. So this whole chapter was basically written after the rest was finished, as a way for me to tie up loose ends.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: lots of sap and fluff

* * *

Chapter 10 – Maternity Leave

WC: 3,180

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open but he didn't move. He glanced around, feeling groggy and wondering what had woken him from his nap.

Since he had gotten pregnant near five months ago Vegeta had found himself feeling weaker and weaker. The cub was draining nearly all of his energy as each day passed and the child grew beneath his heart. It had been near unbearable the first day he woke up and realized he no longer had the power to go into Super Saiyan…or even enough power to fly. He was utterly helpless now.

It had unsettled him like nothing else ever has. For days he had retreated to the cave, nearly holing himself in, leaving only for water and wood for the fire. Thankfully his mate had followed him and had provided food and comfort for Vegeta as he tried to wrap his mind around the vulnerable state he was now in and would be in for months on end.

But as always Goku was there for the prince and had assured him time and time again that he wouldn't let anything happen to Vegeta while he was in this state.

"I feel really strong right now Vegeta. I doubt anyone could harm you right now with me protecting you Babe. I'll be by your side through this entire thing," Goku said with conviction, kissing Vegeta's forehead to try and dash away his fears as they stood together just outside of their cave a week after Vegeta had retreated there.

And to prove his point Goku had powered up as far as he could go, scaring off all of the wildlife in the vicinity. It was the first time either of them had found out that there was something beyond the level three of Super Saiyan that Vegeta had only recently achieved.

They had stared at one another for minutes on end, both stunned and shocked at the unexpected events. It seems Goku had gained quite the power boost from his natural bodily reaction to Vegeta becoming pregnant. Goku looked on with wide eyes at his now hairy body, running his hand through his new mane of hair, turning from side to side to try and identify all of the changes to his body.

"It doesn't look like the usual form of Super Saiyan. For one my hair is still dark…seems like instead of just getting more hair on my head I got more on my body. How bizarre. What do you think Vegeta? Vegeta…"

Vegeta hadn't answered his lover's inquiry, just standing back and staring…at the unbelievable sexiness that was his mate. He licked his lips as he trailed his eyes all over that feral body, fingers twitching as he itched to run his hand through that luxurious hair and rub against all that wonderful fur. He had thought level three was sexy with all that hair and power. But this…this was something far beyond that. Vegeta worried if his mate's eyes turned sultry in the least his already throbbing cock would explode and Vegeta would be on the ground laying himself out like a sacrifice begging to be fucked.

His eyes trailed up to his mate's face and he shivered. Goku had obviously smelled his arousal from there, and the man's yellow eyes had changed to a dark shade of gold, a wicked smirk working itself onto those sharp features.

"Ve-ge-ta," Goku rumbled, eyes alight with hunger and his voice several tones deeper as he slowly stalked towards this mate.

Vegeta's body shook strongly, eyes widening as he moaned, body slumping to the ground. A bright blush blazed across Vegeta's face and he looked up with embarrassed eyes towards his mate, who now looked smug, and even more turned on.

Vegeta had spontaneously come by just the sound and look of his mate.

He gasped as he was picked up, though he was handled incredibly gently for a man with this much power and was taken back into their cave.

Suffice to say they didn't return home for many nights as they explored all the abilities of this new level of Super Saiyan.

Back in his bedroom, stretching from his nap Vegeta smirked at his thoughts. He wondered if his mate still would be able to go into that particular transformation once their cub was born. He sat up, knuckling the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around the room, trying to spot anything that could have disturbed him from his afternoon nap. After minutes of looking around and finding nothing Vegeta just shrugged and got out of bed, deciding to go downstairs and eat before he retreated outside with a good book to soak up the afternoon sun.

He walked easily down the stairs even with his protruding stomach. He may be pregnant but he was still a prince…and princes do not waddle. He spared a glance at his stomach…at least not yet. With the rate the baby was growing he was going to be a beached whale by the time he actually gave birth.

He made it to the kitchen and made himself a snack, the contents of which will not be disclosed here as Saiyan food cravings are quite terrifying, gulping down the small meal in seconds. He left the kitchen and entered the library, grabbing one of the books he was currently reading before going to the back door and walking outside.

He smiled at the site of his mate and Uub training, both doing simple katas as a warm-up for a real spar. He nodded in greeting when Uub spotted him and waved, Goku noticing him a heartbeat later. With a nod from Goku, the boy ran up to Vegeta, smiling brightly at him.

"Hello Mr. Vegeta. How are you," Uub asked politely, glancing down at Vegeta's stomach that was his habit now. Seems the boy still couldn't get used to seeing a man pregnant.

"I'm fine brat. How is your training going," he asked in return, the hand not holding his book resting on his tummy.

"It's great. I do miss having you as my sensei though."

Vegeta just smirked at the boy, nodding his head in thanks before retreating to a hammock hung between to trees in the backyard, deciding he would watch their training for a bit before reading his book. He stretched out, sighing as he sank into the netting of the hammock. His tail snaked through and pressed against the ground, slowly rocking himself back and forth, watching through his half lidded eyes as his mate and their ward resumed their training.

He slowly dosed off, lulled by the swaying of his hammock and sounds of the others' training. And just as he began falling into unconsciousness…he felt it. The unidentified thing that had woken him from his earlier nap.

He felt his cub kick for the very first time.

Vegeta's eyes opened and he gasped, hands flying to his stomach, discarded book falling to the ground with a thump. He sat up, swaying shakily on the hammock as his hand pressed against the tiny bulge that was his cub's foot.

His eyes shot up from looking at his stomach when Goku dropped down in front of him, looking at him anxiously.

"Vegeta are you okay," Goku asked worriedly, hands gripping the prince's shoulders tightly as he looked over Vegeta's body trying to find any injuries, eyes landing on Vegeta's hands on his pregnant stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Vegeta just chuckled, shaking his head. He looked over Goku's shoulder at Uub who also stood by, wringing his hands anxiously. He smiled at them both, not saying a word. He reached out with one hand, bringing one of Goku's to his stomach. He closed his eyes, focusing on his child to see there he would kick next. He shifted Goku's hand to the left and his eyes opened when his mate gasped out in surprise.

"Vegeta…oh Kami…that's our…do you feel that," Goku sputtered out, leaning his face close as his hands shimmied over his lover's protruding stomach, eyes lighting up and gasps leaving his lips every time he felt their cub move inside his mate.

Vegeta chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No Kakarot, I don't feel a thing," he muttered using one hand to guide one of Goku's own over his stomach to where the child was kicking as the other threaded through his lover's hair.

Goku looked up with wide eyes, looking sad all of a sudden. "You can't feel it," he asked sincerely.

"Kakarot. Even after all these long, lovely years as my mate you have still not learned the fine art of sarcasm," Vegeta said in exasperation, slapping his hand on the back of his sheepish mate's head.

Goku chuckled nervously, trying to avoid further embarrassment by returning to his stroking of Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta began purring after a few minutes of the treatment, eyes slipping closed at the sweet touch. They sat together, Vegeta on the hammock and Goku on the ground, soaking up the feel of their unborn child.

Vegeta looked up when he heard hesitant shuffling behind Goku. He saw Uub standing there, hesitantly watching them, hand still wringing together like before. He kept glancing at them before looking down at his boots, looking up and down before Vegeta caught his eyes and smiled at him. Uub slowly smiled back, taking a couple steps forward before stopping.

"Do you want to feel the baby, kid," Vegeta said, pulling away from Goku and beckoning Uub closer.

The boy hesitated before coming forward, kneeling beside Goku and reaching out a small hand. Vegeta grasped that hand in his own, guiding it to the new spot his child was exploring with his feet. Vegeta smiled as the boy's eyes widened at the pressure of the cub's foot, turning bright eyes on the prince.

For several minutes the three men sat together, all gently touching the bulging belly that was protecting the newest Saiyan from the world. Eventually thought the cub seemed to quiet down, probably falling asleep in the warmth of its Papa's womb. Uub pulled away, smiling and returning to practicing his katas while Goku stayed by Vegeta's side.

"Hey Uub. Why don't you go meditate for a bit. I'm gonna spend some time with Vegeta before we spar," Goku said after a moment of watching Uub.

The kid nodded, disappearing into the forest with a jog. Goku turned to his mate, climbing onto the hammock and laying them both back into the netting. He wrapped his arms around his mate, spooning behind the prince, hands settling on his stomach. They were quiet as they lay together, soon dozing off into a light nap just as their new child had.

* * *

Gohan smiled as he relaxed on the grass outside, lazily watching the clouds pass by him oh so slowly. He folded his arms behind his head, taking a deep breath of the fresh, sweet air. It was the middle of fall now, and the land was going into hibernation for the winter as the air grew chillier each day. But Gohan didn't mind, he loved spending time outdoors, no matter the weather.

Ever since his…mistake, over eleven years ago, Gohan has found that nature was a very calming medicine for him. He found it soothing to be in an environment like this, where there were no expectations and no constant reminders. For several weeks after the miscarriage, when his depression was at its worst he would go outside and lay down next to the little grave beneath a strong oak tree where his baby had been put to rest. He would lay there for hours, his hand over the mound of dirt before he was dragged away by his mate or father.

Eventually though his trips outside became less focused on his child and more focused on himself. He finally acknowledged that he had lost a child, but if he stayed steeped in this depressive state he was going to lose himself and then there would be nothing left. So he started venturing away from the tiny grave, finding spots around the forest where he felt comfortable and safe, and soon he was coming out of his shell and feeling more like himself. But the thing that did the trick for Gohan…was going hunting again.

Hunting had been a big part of his life for so long, but it disappeared after he lost his first cub. He hadn't realized how much it was a part of him, and how much it defined who he was until he tackled his prey and broke the neck of an average sized dinosaur. He was a hunter deep down, cunning and stealthy. Born to provide for his family…well once he had a family to provide for. Because Piccolo was decidedly lacking in the need for meat.

He opened his eyes as the memories left him. He was back to normal, or as normal as he could be now. He turned his head to one side, gazing quietly at his slumbering companion…his Papa.

…his very pregnant Papa.

He turned onto his side, so he faced Vegeta, watching him quietly. The prince had one hand behind his head and the other rested on his belly. He was completely relaxed and content. He glanced up at Piccolo and Goku, who both sat on the porch of his parents' house, talking quietly, reliving the olden days as they tended to do. He and his Papa were stretched out together in the backyard, under the watchful eyes of their mates.

He looked back to his Papa to find the man looking at him, his intense black eyes watching him curiously. "What are you thinking about," Vegeta asked quietly, still laying in the same position as before.

Gohan didn't reply, trying not to let his thoughts show but he gave it all away as he glanced down at his Papa's stomach. He had already had a jealously fit over the situation months ago, after everyone first found out, but he had gotten over that. Once again with Vegeta's help. But there was still a small part of him that felt very wistful and nostalgic whenever he saw his pregnant parent.

Vegeta sighed beside him, most likely piecing together his thoughts. Vegeta reached out a hand to him not saying a word as he pulled Gohan close. Gohan curled against the shorter man, his head coming to rest on Vegeta's shoulder, his eyes glued to the rounded stomach now in front of his face. He was still for several moments, but his Papa's heart beats and breaths calmed him and he finally reached out a hesitant hand, laying it softly above his new sibling's temporary home.

"I hate being jealous," he whispered softly, hand beginning to stroke back and forth.

"I didn't expect anything different Gohan. Not after what happened to you. Just try thinking about it differently," Vegeta replied, just as quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't see me as just pregnant with my own cub. Think about the fact that I'm pregnant with your new brother. Think about all the fun you'll have with him. You can teach him to hunt, since you're a master yourself. But also think of all the things you'll learn from this experience. Think about that Gohan."

And Gohan did think about it. He knew this was his baby brother beneath his hand, but he hadn't thought any further than that. His Papa was right. There was so much good that can come out of this. But the thing he recognized most was that this was his opportunity to learn how to care for a cub, learn everything he needed to know. Looking back now with an objective eye he understood that Vegeta had been right. He wasn't ready to take care of a cub of his own. He wasn't ready. But maybe after watching and helping his Papa raise his new sibling Gohan would be prepared to finally have his own child.

He suddenly hugged Vegeta tight, burying his head in the man's chest, breathing deep as he composed himself. His Papa was so amazing, because he always knew the right thing to say to make Gohan feel all better. He pulled back, smiling brightly. "Thanks Pops," he said. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Years of practice brat," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Gohan just smiled in response before getting up, stretching a bit before he leaned down and helped Vegeta up. "How many more months before the baby comes," Gohan asked, for the first time with excitement in his voice.

"About two more months," Vegeta said, rubbing his lower back. "And it couldn't come any sooner."

Gohan just smiled, looking up when his father approached, stepping back to let Goku care for his Papa. He watched intently as Goku wrapped Vegeta up in his arms, his father purring slightly when Vegeta's protruding stomach came into contact with his own. Goku brought a hand down to lightly stroke the prince's tummy, Vegeta beginning to purr himself at the treatment. After a few minutes Goku started leading Vegeta back to the house, holding the smaller man close as they went inside.

Gohan watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face, finally feeling like he could be truly happy for his parents, not in the least bit resentful. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he jumped at the unexpected contact, turning startled eyes on Piccolo.

"Everything alright Gohan," Piccolo asked, eyes worried as he pulled the smaller man close.

Gohan leaned his head back, looking as his tall mate with happy eyes. "Everything is alright Piccolo," he replied, smiling brightly.

Piccolo cocked his head questioningly, but didn't ask any more. If his mate had looked sad he would have pulled him close and questioned his mate until he knew what ailed him so he could wipe away those bad thoughts. But Gohan looked genuinely happy. He hadn't looked like this after being around Vegeta in so long, most especially after the prince became pregnant.

Gohan had avoided Vegeta for a while, and then had tried to attack him, and then he just got quiet, barely reacting when he was around Vegeta. But things had been changing bit by bit the past month and today it seemed whatever had been at war inside of Gohan had been rectified.

Piccolo smiled back, pulling Gohan close and leaning down to kiss that happy face, wanting to feel Gohan's joy as his own. Their lips met gently, sweetly caressing one another as their breath mingled. Piccolo sighed, loving more than anything else these moments with his lover, adoring the feel of the smaller man holding him intimately and their lips sealing the connection.

Their kiss broke after a few moments, but the lover's didn't leave each other's hold, standing together in the yard for a long time. Minutes passed and Piccolo gently let go of Gohan and the two walked into the house where dinner would be starting soon.

Review, review, review please.

I'm really glad the last chapter was enjoyed so much, I had way too much fun with it. We're getting close to the end people. I know it's sad, but bear with me. I am still seriously considering continuing with a sequel.

TTFN


	15. Maternity Leave: Part II

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: So here's the second part of the chapter. I'm bringing back a character I nearly forgot about if I hadn't been reminded by my muse

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warnings for this chapter:...I'm actually not going to say anything here, I don't want to spoil this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Maternity Leave (Part II)

WC: 3,752

She had been watching them.

She had been watching them for a long, long time. Ever since her utter humiliation at that celebration over ten years ago. She had hidden herself away, letting her anger and desperate need for revenge slowly consumer and give her a new purpose for her life. Bulma had been by her side for a while helping her, but the woman was weak. She had backed out when she learned about all of her plans. But she let her go, with a strong warning of what would befall the genius should she squeal.

Let's just say Bulma stayed out of contact with the people involved in her plan and didn't leave Capsule Corps unless absolutely necessary.

She had been waiting.

She had been waiting for the opportune moment to implement her perfect revenge. She had planned to only target that whore of a prince but then she remembered all of that time and money spent in reconstructive surgery caused by someone entirely different, and decided she needed to get them both. And the most vulnerable part of any person, Saiyan or otherwise, was their heart.

So she waited.

She waited to find that one thing that could be easily eliminated and cause the most damage.

And now she had finally found it.

It was disgusting. It made her want to throw up it was so disgusting.

A man doing a woman's job.

It was disgusting.

But it was the perfect thing for Chichi to use and get her revenge for the hell her life has become because of those two men.

* * *

Chichi had set up cameras around the perimeter of the house, using all of the advanced technology Capsule Corps had to offer. Bulma had happily handed over the technology to her 'best friend' when Chichi said she wanted to set it up around her own house so she would feel safer. Just a little white lie that got her closer to her ultimate goal.

She had staked out around the house, waiting for a time when everyone was out of the house. She didn't need to wait long. She had watched as the three boys, including her poor two sons who were tarnished by that beast, fly off, most likely for school based on the satchels they carried. Then her husband and his slut left the house, probably to go waste their time training or some such nonsense. It was at that moment that Chichi set up the cameras. She positioned them in hidden places that would never be found by those idiotic monkeys, putting most of the cameras she had been provided outside the house.

She had almost left when she decided to try the front door and she smirked nastily when she realized those men truly were dumb, because the door wasn't even locked. So she set up cameras in each room around the house, laughing insanely as she left the premises. She had a small capsule home she set up several miles away, near a small village in the mountains, knowing she wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

Of course she had been noticed. For years she lived cooped up on her own, glued to the screens showing the activity in and around the house, trying to find the one ultimate weakness she would exploit. She only left the house to get food from the village, living off of the fund she had threatened from Bulma. She barely took care of herself and the people of the village always gave the woman with tussled hair, pale, clammy skin, wild eyes and tarnished clothes a wide berth when she came to the village. She would be muttering to herself about her revenge, each year looking more and more insane to the people, women hiding their children behind their skirts and the men warily placing hands on their weapons.

She had been dubbed a crazy witch…but Chichi never realized this, so focused on her hunger for payback.

Many years passed and while Chichi still feverishly watched the monitors, slowly her hope began to fade. Some cameras were broken and with her ties to Bulma severed except for money she couldn't repair them. And even as she watched she couldn't find anything that she, a regular human woman, could destroy to cause the Saiyans pain. So many plans she came up with were discarded because she didn't have the power.

There were also many times she had to turn away from the monitors in disgust at the scenes taking place, most importantly those in the bedroom. She shuddered as she watched Goku take Vegeta like he used to take her, but he was wilder and it made her hiss with anger at the smaller man who received all of the pleasure. But she had actually thrown up when she saw her youngest son in the arms of that bastard child of Vegeta's. She regretted at those times putting cameras in the bedroom.

But they would actually be her salvation, because it was the camera in the master bedroom that showed her the perfect way to exact her revenge.

She was watching them one morning, sometime in the spring. She was annoyed at how cuddly they had become, Goku not able to keep his hands off Vegeta, especially his stomach. They were talking and she flipped the switch that would turn on the sound for her. She turns the sounds for that camera, and any others, off and on, depending on if she wants to know what is being said.

She turned up the volume, leaning closer to the monitor to hear the conversation slowly flowing through the speakers.

"I still can't believe it," Goku had said, smiling loving down at Vegeta and petting the prince's stomach.

"Believe it Kakarot," Vegeta murmured, eyes closed as he relaxed on the bed.

"So how long…you know until…"

"About six months now."

"Wow."

"…"

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Kakarot can't you be quiet for five minutes, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry…"

"…alright Kakarot what is it."

"Really?"

"Kakarot ask your damn question before I change my mind."

"Oh right. Well I was just noticing that…your chi is getting weaker."

"…I know."

"Is there a reason?"

"It's the baby Kakarot."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The baby takes energy from me so it can grow strong. I'm going to be very helpless these next few months as the child takes everything I have. That's why I need you around."

"…so that's why you didn't want me to go off and train Uub…because you need me to be here."

"…yes Kakarot. You're correct.

"Well then I'm going to be the best mate ever and never leave your side."

"…Kakarot I didn't say that."

"But…"

"I need you to protect me. But you don't have to stay attached to my hip every waking moment. You are still training the kid and I don't think I could handle spending all my time around you. You exhaust a lot of my energy."

"Heh heh"

"Kakarot! I mean other than sex."

"Heh I know Babe. Alright I won't be around all the time, but I'm still gonna take lots and lots of care of you."

"That's all I ask."

Chichi flipped the switch again; turning off the sound…she had heard more than enough.

She turned away from the monitors pacing around her room before she picked up a vase and threw it at the wall, shattering the decoration on impact. She screeched, tearing at the furniture and other things around her room for minutes on end. Letting out all of her frustration on her meager possessions. At the end of her fit she stood huffing and puffing in the middle of the room glaring at the Saiyan men still on the screen.

It was outrageous. That…that freak being able to conceive a child…and not just any child but Goku's child. She alone was to only one who had that right. But now that slut was giving Goku a family…and she gagged at the thought of them having children. The bastard offspring will probably be raised on fighting and never learn how to be a citizen of society…like her sons should have been if that monkey bitch hadn't stolen them away from her.

But then an idea struck Chichi as she continued to watch the screen, seeing Vegeta drift off to sleep with Goku curled around him. A slow wicked smile formed beneath her wild eyes as she gazed at Vegeta. The slut had said he would be helpless in the coming months…and that was her time to strike.

Chichi had just found her form of retribution.

She would sneak into the house one day months from now when Vegeta is entirely alone and helpless, swollen with child and unable to defend himself against Chichi. She could go in and could kill the baby…and not only that she could kill Vegeta, leaving Goku with no other choice but to return groveling to Chichi's side.

She cackled into the night, feeling reinvigorated, knowing her time had finally come, to enact her vengeance on the men who had ruined her life.

* * *

Vegeta hummed to himself as he put away the last of the dishes. Goku and Uub had just finished their lunch and the two had quickly headed back out into the forest to resume their training. Vegeta purred and patted his stomach as his cub gave a ferocious kick, probably satisfied with the meal Vegeta had eaten. He chuckled and soothed the sore spot with his hand, hanging up the dish towel he had been using and walking to the living room, deciding he would catch a quick catnap before his boys returned from their training.

He stretched out on the couch, groaning happily as his position took stress off of his lower back. Being eight months pregnant was really putting a strain on his body, he was very eager now to get the child out of his body.

He slipped on hand behind his head and the other rested on his plump belly, stroking the skin as he dozed off.

Thirty minutes later Vegeta gasped awake, sitting up as quickly as he could, staring in shock at the person over him, who had woken him with a slap to the face. He lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, feeling right then how vulnerable he was because a human woman could cause him that much pain. He glared up at the smirking wench and scooted down the couch away from her, other hand instinctively curling around his swollen belly.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch," he growled, snarling as the woman took a step closer to him.

Chichi, whose hair was in complete disarray, her clothes worn to threads, and eyes revealing the madness that has slowly consumed her, shrugged her shoulders casually. "Well the door was unlocked so I just let myself in. I doubt you mind you slut," she said calmly, despite her appearance.

"Actually I do mind you harpy. How about you leave now."

"Or what you'll kill me. Ha, don't make me laugh. You're in no bargaining position princy. You're as helpless as a human now. And it's about time I taught you a lesson."

"Shut up bitch."

"Now, now Vegeta, let's not loose our manners. I'm a guest you see, so you're going to treat me with the respect I deserve."

"You deserve no more than a galactic slug's excrements does wench."

"Now that's where you're wrong Vegeta. I deserve respect from you because you took it all away in the first place. You stole my family. You drugged Goku, tricking him into thinking he should be with you when he's destined to be with me. You stole my children and have been abusing them for years. I deserve respect for all that you've put me through."

"What the hell are you on woman!? You were the one who drugged Kakarot and abused Goten and Gohan. I didn't steal them, you threw them away. And you sure as hell are not destined to be with Kakarot. I am."

"Lies! All lies you fucking monkey. I'm here to take back my family. And the only way to do that is to get rid of that bastard inside of you, and then I'll get rid of you," Chichi cried, brandishing a large knife from behind her back, and Vegeta recognized it as one of his own from his kitchen.

His eyes widened and his body tensed as she cackled insanely before him, feeling just a thread of fear start to wriggle its way up his spine. "I'm going to make it look like a suicide princy boy, by using your own knife. Isn't that wonderful? Then heartbroken Goku will come back to me and I'll finally make him into the husband he's supposed to be."

"…You're insane…"

"No…I'm just pissed off. Now say goodbye."

Chichi lunged forward, holding out the knife aimed directly for Vegeta's stomach. The Prince cried out, twisting his body away, deflecting the blow but only barely. He was still cut, badly, on his side, but he had managed to evade the shot enough so it wasn't a direct hit on his fragile child. He twisted his body more, falling to the ground, kicking out one leg to smack Chichi in the back, sending her spiraling over the couch.

Vegeta panted as he crawled away, trying to get his footing by bracing himself on the wall on the other side of the room. He glanced behind him, wishing beyond anything else that he had energy he could use to get himself out of this situation. He screamed as a knife whooshed pass his face, imbedding itself into the wall and leaving a deep cut on his right cheek. He awkwardly turned around, staring fearfully at the woman holding not just one, but many knives.

"I have lots to choose from Vegeta. Take your pick. Shall you die from a steak knife or a butter knife?"

Vegeta didn't answer, ducking around the corner, one hand bracing himself on the hallway wall and the other clutching his bleeding side. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't turn, he couldn't, for fear of what he would see. He focused instead on the back door, looming close but not close enough for the distraught prince.

His hand reached out, barely grabbing the doorknob and opening the door before pain engulfed his senses. Vegeta cried out, looking down through tears at the blade protruding from his stomach. He cried out again as another slashed down his back, ripping his shirt and causing more of his blood to pool on the floor.

In a last rush of adrenalin he yanked out the knife in his side with a painful scream, turning around and imbedding it in Chichi right breast, stumbling outside. He collapsed on the ground, head whipping around to look over his shoulder as he heard footsteps. She was still coming after him.

Vegeta clutched his stomach, looking wildly around for an escape root. He almost slapped himself in the forehead at his forgetfulness. Even though he didn't have a lot of chi, he still might have enough to get to where he needs to. He lifted his hand and pressed to fingers to his forehead, trying to get his mind to focus on finding his mate and not the bloody woman coming after him.

He yelled in pain as he used nearly all of his energy to get him to his lover. He collapsed on the ground when he heard Goku's panicked cries, thankful he was away from that woman. He weakly opened his eyes when he was brought into a warm embrace, staring through bleary eyes at his mate.

"Babe. Vegeta who did this," Goku gasped out, pulling Vegeta close to him.

"Chi…Chi," Vegeta groaned, finally feeling darkness engulf his senses as he passed out, his last thoughts hoping for the safety of his endangered cub.

Goku was freaking out. His body trembled with a combination of fear and anger, eyes entirely focused on his pale, bloody mate in his arms. For a moment he stayed in his spot kneeling down on the ground next to where Vegeta appeared. But then his mate murmured in his unconscious state and Goku jumped to action.

He cradled his pregnant mate in his arms, calling out to his pupil as he lifted two fingers to his forehead. "Come on Uub," he shouted.

His student was at his side in an instant, the kid's worried eyes locked on Vegeta. Goku used his own instant transmission to get them to the look out, in particular Dende. "DENDE," Goku shouted, rushing into the compound the second his feet touched the lookout's tiles, Uub hot on his heels.

The guardian of Earth came skidding around a corner, almost getting barreled over by a hasty Goku. Dende's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of a bloody Saiyan prince. He wordlessly followed them as Goku knocked in the door to an empty room, rushing his mate to the bed and laying him gently down. Dende was at his side in an instant, reaching out and concentrating as he used his powers to heal Vegeta.

Goku watched for a moment, eyes not leaving his lover's face as he was enveloped in the healing glow of the guardian of earth. He backed away eventually, turning to Uub who stood nearby, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Stay with Vegeta. I have something I need to do," he said, calm voice covering the storm brewing inside the gentle Saiyan. Uub just nodded, watching as Goku ran out of the room.

Since Chichi didn't have a strong enough chi for Goku to lock onto he was going to have to fly faster than he ever had before. He powered up to Super Saiyan, diving off of the lookout and speeding off to their home, since he knew that's where Vegeta was before he showed up in Goku's training grounds. He was home in moments, landing in the back yard, finding Chichi laying on the ground with a small pool of blood around her.

She was still alive, but only barely.

Goku stalked up to her, grabbing a fist full of her shirt and yanking her up so she was eye level with him. Her eyes fluttered open and when she recognized him she gave him a lopsided smile. "Oh Goku darling, you came for me," she said, as if she wasn't bleeding and she hadn't stabbed the Saiyan prince.

Goku just growled at her, tossing her over his shoulder and heading into the forest. She protested profusely, not liking being treated like a sack of potatoes but Goku didn't give a good goddamn what she wanted. His grip around her waist tightened to a painful level until her voice went from screeching in anger to screeching in fear. He ignored her, saying nothing until he got to their destination.

He tossed her easily onto the ground, glaring hatefully down at her. "I had always hoped something like this wouldn't happen Chichi. I held quite the fondness for you when we were first married but you changed. At first I dealt with it, thinking that because I was your husband I had too. But you took things too far Chichi. You treated me like dirt expecting me to change into something I'm not. That's not love. Vegeta's taught me that."

"That whore is the one treating you badly," Chichi cried.

"Shut up," Goku growled, kneeling down to wrap a hand around his ex-wife's neck. "I let you off with a warning the first time you harmed my mate. But this time there is no way I can let you get away this. Not only did you try to 'kill' Vegeta, you tried to kill our unborn child. That is completely unforgivable."

He shoved her away from him, straightening up and glaring icily down at her. "It is not in my nature to kill," he said, watching impassively as her eyes brightened. "But that doesn't mean I'll save you from a potentially life threatening situation."

He smirked slightly as comprehension dawned on her and Chichi glanced around the area fearfully. "This is the mating ground for a very vicious species of dinosaur. I'm going to leave you here. If you survive the next few days of their mating season then I warn you…it may not be in my nature to kill but I cannot say the same for my mate. Should you come near us again Chichi…I won't hold him back."

He turned his back on her, ignoring her screams of anger. But she was too weak from blood loss to follow him. Her screams disappeared as he transmitted himself back to the lookout.

He arrived back in the room he left Vegeta in. Uub was sitting on the bed holding the prince's hand. Dende sat in a chair that was next to the bedside. Both young men looked up as Goku appeared in the room. He anxiously looked at them both, worried by their expressionless faces that the worst had happened.

But his worries were in vain as large smiles broke out on both of their faces. He felt his own smile slowly spread on his face for the first time in what felt like a long while to Goku and he came to the bed, kneeling down next to his mate.

"How is he," he whispered, one hand stroking through Vegeta's hair and the other laying flat on his bulging stomach.

"Just fine Goku," Dende said happily. "The wounds weren't as bad as they looked and the baby is just fine. The knife didn't get anywhere close to the baby. Vegeta woke up a while ago and I told him, and he was very relieved. He fell asleep soon after."

Goku felt his smile widen and he purred happily, climbing properly onto the bed and curling around his slumbering mate. He nodded in thanks to Dende and Uub as the two left the room.

He looked down lovingly to his mate, nuzzling the man's face. A tear snaked its way down his cheek as he lay there. Another followed and he muffled a sob into the pillow. He held Vegeta a little closer, thanking every deity he knew for sparing his mate and their child. He fell asleep long after his tears had dried, never loosening his hold on his precious prince.

* * *

Review, review, review please. I'm serious people, this fic may be done, but I still like having reviews. You can flame me if you want, I don't care. I'd rather get flames than no reviews at all. So please, any words you can give me are much appreciated.

Three more postings before this is all over people.

TTFN


	16. Labor Intensive: Part I

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: So here's part one of two of Chapter 11. We're near the end people. This and the next chapter are basically the end of this little tale here, with an epilogue designed in the same style as my interludes. I have decided to write a sequel to this because there are a few things that didn't happen in this story that some people want, for example Piccolo and Gohan having a child. So it's official, there's gonna be more. I have no idea about timing, it might be a while or I might start writing right away if the other stories I'm working on hit a wall. I'll keep ya'll updated.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: Just look at the title for this chapter...I think it explains what is going on in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Labor Intensive

WC: 3,050

Vegeta was feeling antsy…and he had no idea why.

He just couldn't sit still, even though he really couldn't move much with his huge, nine month pregnant belly. He felt like this since he woke up that morning in his mate's arms, his cub shifting uncomfortably inside him. If his back didn't ache as much as it did he would be pacing around as he tried to figure out why his senses were on edge.

His mate and sons were in the kitchen preparing food for their usual Friday night gathering with Roshi and Krillin's family. He had been shooed away an hour before, told to go rest because he wasn't much help in the kitchen anymore, his stomach got in the way too much.

Uub had decided to spend some time at home. His training was nearly complete, as he was quite the prodigy and picked up everything very quickly. Vegeta suspected the boy would be done in a few more months, and then he and Goku could finally fight like his mate had been dying to do for so long. Vegeta was proud of the boy, especially with how much he took to the idea of Vegeta being pregnant. When not training Uub could be found helping Vegeta around the house or just sitting next to him, hand on his belly feeling the growing life inside. But he was gone for the next couple of weeks so Vegeta would have to get by without the boy's constant presence.

He padded around the living room before he finally had to sit because his lower back was hurting and he was feeling tired. He groaned as his stomach twinged and his cub shifted around, like the kid was running or something. He rubbed the sore spot, closing his eyes to try and make the pain go away. He breathed a sigh of relief when it did.

His head whipped up as the doorbell rang, hearing voices fill the entry way as everyone arrived. He slowly got up, walking out of the living room and watching as everyone headed into the dining room. Just as Vegeta was about to enter the room he paused, looking down the hallway at the backdoor. He stood and stared at it for a while before walking (he was not waddling, damn it) to the door, slipping outside.

He took a deep breath of air, not turning as he heard his mate and a few others follow him out. "What are you doing out here Babe," Goku asked worriedly, quickly by his mate's side, wrapping the smaller man in his arms.

Vegeta didn't look at Goku, just gazed around at the outside world. "I feel like eating outside tonight," he whispered, moving forward again, but not getting far because of his lover's hold. He finally turned and glared at the man. "Let me go. I want to go eat by our cave Kakarot."

"But why," Goku asked, not quite releasing Vegeta yet.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, huffing and futilely trying to tug himself out of Goku's strong arms. "There's no reason Kakarot. I just feel like it," he said, getting angry and glaring as hard as he could at his gentle mate.

Goku held on before sighing and letting go. "Okay Vegeta. How about we all go eat at the cave. It'll be like a picnic," he said cheerfully, ignoring Vegeta's anger like he usually did.

Vegeta just huffed before stalking off, not saying anything, just wanting to be at the cave as soon as possible. He didn't know why but he had the strongest urge to get outside and go to that place where he felt comfortable and most like a Saiyan.

He heard Goku tell everyone to grab some food and follow him, as he would lead them to where they were going to have their picnic style dinner. Vegeta wasn't far, as walking was a difficulty now, when Goku and everyone else had caught up and they headed off together as a group. They arrived in minutes, spreading out the food around the clearing in front of the mouth of the cave, Krillin starting a fire and Gohan laying out blankets for them to sit on. They sat in a circle around the fire, passing around food as the sun began to set behind the mountains.

Vegeta began to feel his tension ease and the antsy feeling from that morning flowing out of his body. He sat on the ground cradled in his mate's thighs. He smiled at the jokes, added his two cents in when necessary, but otherwise just relaxed in Goku's strong hold, letting the happy atmosphere flow over him.

…And of course that was when it happened.

"UGH," Vegeta cried out, dropping his plate of food to clutch at his stomach, forehead breaking out into a sweat.

Goku jumped back at the sound before he shot forward, coming to kneel before his mate, reaching out to try and help. "What's wrong Vegeta," he asked anxiously, vaguely noticing that everyone else was gathering close in worry.

Vegeta panted harshly before he suddenly went limp, falling into Goku's outstretched hands. He breathed deep for a few moments, trying to compose himself. He had one hand clutching Goku's shoulder while the other snaked down over his belly. His hand encountered dampness at the base of his stomach and he closed his eyes as realization set in.

It seems it was time for the baby to come…

He looked up at his frantic mate, seeing their sons right behind him with everyone else standing a few steps further away, but no less anxious than the men before the prince. His eyes locked with Goku's, and he smiled faintly at the man.

"It's time my love," he whispered, before his face pinched and he hunched over as another contraction wracked his body with pain. His breath came out in frantic pants as he clenched his eyes shut, hand holding his stomach as he rode out the waves of pain before he relaxed as the contraction passed.

"It's time for what Babe? What's going on," Goku said franticly, eyes open and wild.

Vegeta growled, glaring weakly at his unhelpful mate. "It's time for the baby to come Baka," he ground out, bracing himself for the next contraction he was sure to come.

If at all possible, Goku's eyes became even bigger as panic and shock set into his system. He clutched Vegeta's shoulders tight, shaking him lightly. "Are you sure? What do I do? Shouldn't I get hot water…oh or I should help you breathe…or maybe I have to tell you to push…or–"

Gohan and Trunks jumped out of the way as Goku went sailing pass them, crashing through five trees before finally coming to a stop with his head lodged in a tree trunk. Everyone turned fearful eyes on a trembling pregnant prince, some even taking a step back at the fire in Vegeta's eyes. The prince panted hard, still clutching his stomach with one hand and the other was raised in a fist in the place where Goku was once kneeling.

"Baka," Vegeta grumbled, slowly getting up and glaring in the direction his mate went flying. "He's not supposed to help."

Gohan came forward when Vegeta swayed as another contraction hit, wrapping an arm around his Papa's shoulders to steady the smaller man. Goten came up as well, reaching out his hands and grabbing Vegeta's own. Vegeta smiled through the pain at his boys.

"Why can't Dad help Pops," Gohan asked as he and Goten held the prince tight.

"It's…not…erg…his place," he gasped out.

"What do you mean," Goten asked quietly, watching as Vegeta's body relaxed in relief as the pain passed again.

"I mean he'll just get in the way. All Doms do, your uncle told me," Vegeta said quietly, glancing meaningfully at his son Trunks who stood awkwardly to the side.

"Then you have to do this on your own," Gohan asked anxiously.

Vegeta shook his head where it lay tiredly against his oldest son's shoulder. "No, you two are supposed to help me. Radditz said Subs always help one another during a delivery," he said slowly, straightening himself up just a bit.

Both Gohan and Goten looked at their Papa in shock, exchanging confused glances at one another. "I don't think we'll be much help Papa," Goten said.

Vegeta chuckled, looking at his two sons in turn. "Trust me, you'll know what to do. And I know you'll both be much more help than that man," Vegeta said jerking his head towards something behind them.

Goten and Gohan looked over, along with everyone else, at the man slowly approaching them. His clothes were nearly shredded, and he had cuts littering practically every inch of exposed skin. His hair was in more disarray than usual, twigs and leaves decorating the mangy black mane. And he had his hand behind his head, scratching with his trademark sheepishness, broad smile firmly in place.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the scene, glaring at his mate. "Kakarot you're going to stay out here," Vegeta said, reaching out to place a hand on Goten's and Gohan's shoulders.

"But Vegeta…" Goku said, coming forward.

"No Kakarot. You won't be able to help, you'll just get in the way which is the last thing I need. Stay out here with Trunks. You'll know when it's time for you to come in."

"Come in where?"

"The cave you dolt."

And without another word Vegeta turned away, weakly dragging Gohan and Goten behind him and they entered the cave. He finally collapsed once he was within reach of the bed, clutching his stomach as spasms flowed through his body. Once the contraction passed he climbed properly onto the bed, letting his body relax against the stack of furs at one end that served as a large pillow. He closed his eyes, trying not to get overwhelmed by the experience, before he opened them to see his two boys…no men, standing there waiting anxiously, both wringing their hands together and fidgeting. He sighed, lifting his hand from his belly and showing them what was happening.

"Pops you're bleeding," Gohan cried out, dropping to his knees next to Vegeta's lounging body, reaching out shaking hands to touch his Papa's stomach.

"Yes. But that's supposed to happen. I don't exactly have the equipment to have babies like women do. So when a Saiyan goes into labor we have to make the birth canal along with actually having the baby," Vegeta explained calmly, wincing as another contraction started, but it wasn't as bad because he was getting used to it.

Gohan nodded slowly in understanding. He reached out an gently and lifted the prince's bloodstained shirt, looking with wide eyes at what looked like an incision at the base of Vegeta's stomach, with blood slowly oozing out sluggishly. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at his Papa. "It's alright. It's supposed to happen. And I trust you to help me. Goten come here," Vegeta said calmly, sitting up and placing a hand on each man's shoulder. "We are going to get through this. Goten I need you to go to the house and get supplies. Gohan I need you to stay here. I can't be alone right now."

Both men nodded in understanding. Vegeta rattled off a few things they were going to need, like towels and a few sets of clothes for himself and the new baby. Goten darted out of the cave after he had the list, not pausing to tell anyone what was going on inside the cave, just running to the house and returning as quickly as possible.

After Goten had gone, it was Gohan's duty to start a fire close to the bed and to help Vegeta out of his bloody clothes and under a soft fur pelt. Gohan tore off the clean part of Vegeta's shirt and wet it in the small natural waterfall in the back of the cave, using it to wipe at his Papa's sweating brow. Goten was back in moments with armfuls of towels, laying them out before dashing out of the cave again to get more supplies. Gohan grabbed a few towels and wrapped them around Vegeta's stomach to soak up the blood coming from the incision forming on his stomach.

Hours passes in slow repetition, nothing changing except for the size of the incision and the timing between Vegeta's painful contractions. Gohan noticed early on that the cut seemed grow about a millimeter after each contraction. They had gotten through the entire night, Goten and Gohan taking turns wiping at Vegeta's forehead and changing the bloody towels.

Goku, they saw, was pacing outside while everyone else stood or sat around the fire, some dosing off as the hours passed. Goku would come to mouth of the cave whenever Vegeta cried out in pain and wring his hands together, but backing away when Gohan and Goten glared at him.

The sky was brightening ever so slowly, to that sweet blue color before sunrise. And Vegeta realized that it was time.

"Gohan, Goten…get over here," he rasped out, raising up on his elbows and spreading his legs, bending his knees.

Both of his sons rushed over with wide, questioning eyes. But one look at their Papa told them all they needed to know. Goten went and collected all of the towels they had left along with a bucket. Gohan first added more padding behind Vegeta's head so he could sit up more easily, then he went and knelt between Vegeta's thighs, pulling up the fur covering his Papa.

His eyes fixed on the bloody hole at the base of the prince's stomach, glancing up to his Papa's face as he cried out and his muscles tensed as a contraction wracked his body. "I guess this is it," Gohan murmured, looking to his side where his brother sat, waiting to help. Their gazes caught and they both slowly gulped before turning back to their parent.

And if these two boys were nervous Goku was about to pass out.

* * *

Goku had been on his feet all night. Everyone else had taken naps or at least sat down as the evening became night and the night inched its way to day. He kept anxiously looking into the cave, but he couldn't see much because a large fire stood between him and the bed his mate lay on.

Several times he made his way to the mouth of the cave at the cry of his lover, wanting desperately to help but backed down at the looks he got from his boys. They definitely got their refined skills of glaring from their Papa.

He had made quite the little trench in the dirt from his pacing, and if he had smoked, he would have been chain-smoking and littering the ground with cigarette butts. He hadn't changed his clothes, even after them being torn up from his little trip through the forest. His hair was fluffed from his hands threading through the strands over and over with the stress of the situation.

"Gohan, Goten…get over here," Goku heard his mate say. His head whipped around, staring anxiously into the cave, standing on his tip toes to try and get a view over the fire and his two sons at the man who just spoke. He watched as Goten and Gohan both started moving without another word. He saw Vegeta propped up a bit more and his youngest son gathering some towels.

He heard his mate scream, and he whimpered, one hand pulling at his hair and the other at his mouth as he chewed his nails down to the quick. He resumed his pacing, wincing every time his mate let out a cry. He also heard his mate mutter something to their sons but he couldn't decipher the words around the crackling of the fire and the harsh panting of his mate.

"Damn it," Vegeta wailed, causing Goku along with everyone else waiting to jump at the loud sound. Little birds just beginning to greet the day sprang away and fluttered into the air, hoping to find another venue where their music will be much more appreciated.

Goku moaned, pulling at his hair in distress at the pained cries coming from his mate. Trunks laid a comforting hand on his father's shoulder and the taller man looked at him with gratitude for his support. They smiled faintly at one another.

"Oh that is it Kakarot. The second I'm out of here…ergh…I'm cutting off your balls…ugh…and serving them to you on a silver platter you perverted sex junkie…ahhhh…I'm never letting you near me again…damn it…"

All color drained from Goku's face and he felt his balls draw up into his body in fear. He chuckled humorlessly, one eye twitching as he looked at Trunks. "Heh, heh. Well you know Vegeta. What a kidder he is…heh…heh…"

Goku and Trunks gulped, glancing back at the cave with fear. After Vegeta's last threat he dissolved into painful moans and groans and everyone waited anxiously.

And just as the sun began to spread its light over the mountain tops did a cry erupt from the cave, along with another light, of a completely different origin. The group waiting all watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as the mouth of the cave lit up with a glow they were all familiar with. The glow of a Super Saiyan. A hush fell over them as the cries of a baby flowed out of the cave just like the light was and they all began turning to one another with smirks and smiles. Goku, of course wearing the biggest smile of all.

For a few moments, as the cries of a baby filled the morning air, everyone rejoiced at the magical wonder of a new full-blooded Saiyan whom had just entered their world. Goku was about to march right into that cave so he could be with his new family but the words that came from his mate made him stop short.

"No, no, no. I can't do it. Oh Kami NO," Vegeta screamed over the sound of the baby's cries.

Goku felt his eyes widen, terrified at what could be wrong.

* * *

(author glances up)...dang...sorry about that cliffhanger...that's rather cruel of me. (blush)

Review, review, review please. You can also scream at me about the unfairness of where I left off. (glances up again) Yeah, feel free to rant and rave.

This chapter was supposed to be posted a couple of days ago but my body kinda shut down on me on Monday and I had to go to the ER. I'm alright, I think. No one really knows what's wrong with me. The only conclusive thing is I feel like shit. I want to post the last part of this chapter soon, but if you don't hear from me for a while, suffice to say something's up with my health.

TTFN (for those of you who don't know that means, it's "Ta Ta For Now", Tigger's trademark goodbye)


	17. Labor Intensive: Part II

Title: A Saiyan Way of Life

Author: 2dragonkat

Summary: Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

Discalimer: ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

Rating: Mature for some chapters.

Overall Warnings: explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

AN: Well here it is people, the last full chapter of this little fic here. There is an epilogue coming and I'll also be posting an AN at the end to give you all a bit more detail about my writing plans for the near future. Health wise I'm doing okay, but every day is hard. I haven't touched a keyboard for days so all my stories are at a standstill. I feel like I'm back to the time of my surgery, which is no fun.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warnings for this chapter: Just look at the title for this chapter...I think it explains what is going on in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Part II) – Labor Intensive

WC: 3,992

Vegeta gripped the furs beneath him in a death grip as he pushed his internal muscles to get the baby out. He felt Gohan's gentle hands lying in wait and heard his boys' encouraging words as the pain grew more intense with each second the cub came closer to the world. He yelled out, barely hearing what he was saying but a part of him felt very angry at his mate for some odd reason.

He threw his head back as he cried and sobbed, not in the least worrying about propriety as he spread his legs and screamed with all his might. And just as fast as it happened he felt the cub slip from his body with a squish and Vegeta collapsed onto the pillows in exhaustion, eyes closed.

For a few moments he was lost to the world, his body exhausted but then he heard a lovely sound, the sound of his baby crying. He cracked his eyes open to see but shut them tight at the bright light that assaulted him. Was the sun up already, he wondered. He chanced another look and slowly his eyes fluttered open and he caught the sight of his bloody cub cradled in a towel in Goten's arms. His eyes opened wide as the image set in and he realized his baby was a Super Saiyan…a born Super Saiyan.

He smiled lazily, reaching one hand out to the cub. Goten smiled brightly at him and brought the wailing babe close to its Papa. Vegeta felt his eyes water with happiness as he pulled the cub close to his chest, purring as the wailing baby settled against him. And in this moment, Vegeta was truly happy.

And in the next moment he was utterly terrified.

His body seized up as another contraction flowed through him. He yelled in surprise, both Gohan and Goten jumping at the unexpected reaction. Gohan put his hand on his belly, eyes widening and he looked up in shock to his Papa. "There's another," he whispered.

Vegeta cried out in fear, shaking his head back and forth, confusing his boys at his reaction. They exchanged worried glances, wondering why this was not a happy moment.

"No, no, no. I can't do it. Oh Kami NO," Vegeta screamed over the sound of the baby's cries.

He shook his head back and forth, tears leaking down his flushed face, arms slackly holding his crying baby. He muttered 'no, no, no, I can't,' over and over, trying to ignore the contractions wracking his body in more pain. He felt Goten kneel next to him, making shushing sounds to calm him while Gohan knelt back in front of him. His eldest son looked steadily at him, placing his hands on Vegeta's bent knees. "We have to get the baby out Pops. I need you to push again," he said calmly.

"No. NO. I can't," he yelled.

"Why not," Goten whispered in his ear.

Vegeta trembled, glassy eyes looking down at the bundle in his arms. "Saiyans don't have twins," he moaned.

Gohan and Goten both blinked in confusion, the eldest brother leaning forward to look into Vegeta's face. "But Pops. Twins aren't that uncommon. I'm sure lots of Saiyan couples have twins."

"No they don't. You don't understand."

"Then explain it Pops. We don't have much time."

"Saiyans…cubs take a lot of energy from their parent as they grow. Radditz said if a couple ever had more than one cub the other or others would be stillborn, because only one baby can get all the energy it needs from its parent to survive…the other dies because it can't…there's no more…it dies…I can't…"

"Pops it's gonna be okay."

"No. I can't give birth to a dead baby. I can't."

Gohan looked helplessly at Goten who just looked down at their hysterical Papa with sad eyes. Goten suddenly shifted and wrapped his arms around his parent and his new sibling. He kissed Vegeta's temple, purring to try and sooth the distraught Sub. "It's gonna be okay Papa. You'll see. Come on. You have to get the other baby out or you might kill yourself and the other baby. Come on Papa, you can do it," Goten whispered with conviction.

A few moments passed, filled only with the crackling of the still roaring fire in the cave and the whimpers of his first born child. Vegeta slowly nodded, tears streaming down his face. He handed his cub off to Goten before shifting so he was leaning on his hands and not his pillows. He took a shaky breath, closed his eyes and pushed. He yelled, feeling weak as he tried to get this next cub into the world. He sobbed as the pain continued, finally feeling the crowning of the head before it was all over and the baby slipped out of his abused body.

He collapsed body shaking in the aftermath of giving birth. He moaned, voice cracking as he felt the afterbirth come last out his body. He closed his eyes, trembling, desperately listening for another set of cries.

"Goten, hand me that will ya," he heard Gohan say.

He heard a series of strange noises coming from where Gohan was, a strange sucking noise, and then he heard the most beautiful sound again. His second cub was crying.

He laughed around tears and a smile and opened his eyes, seeing another baby in Gohan's arms. This child wasn't Super Saiyan like its twin, but Vegeta loved the child no less. He finally felt all tension flow from his body and he sobbed now in relief.

The next few minutes were blurry. He heard his sons say something and he felt himself picked up. He glanced up and saw Gohan holding his shaky body. He was guided over to the small pond in the back of the cave and sat down. He smiled as he saw his two new children being tended to by Goten. Both cubs were getting their first bath by their sweetly attentive brother while he was being attended to by his eldest son.

Vegeta and the new additions to the family were cleaned thoroughly and Vegeta was given a sensu bean to heal the bloody wound at the base of his now smooth belly. He felt the incision sew itself up but he did not feel all of his strength return. Apparently the best cure for giving birth to two Saiyan cubs was plenty of rest. They were dressed in soft clothes and taken back to the bed, set atop clean pelts. Vegeta grabbed a couple soft, small furs and bunched them up, creating a little nest around his babies. That done he sat up and pulled both of his boys to him, hugging them both tight. Trying to touch them through their tiny bond to try and express his gratitude for their unbelievable help. Their arms tightened around him and Vegeta knew he had gotten his point across.

He smiled and looked down at the two bundles staring curiously up at him. His first baby had lost its Super Saiyan transformation and now he gazed at two beautiful babies with black hair and tails. He smiled at them, hovering over them and waving his own tail over their chubby faces.

The first born already had semi long hair and Vegeta suspected he would some day have hair like its uncle Radditz did. Long and lush, with long bangs framing that face that showed a similar resemblance to Vegeta's bone structure but had his mate's eyes. His second born had some combination of the prince's and his mate's hair. It was spiked, but in disarray with bangs and a sweet face that had more of Goku's bone structure, but the prince's eyes and lips. Vegeta had never seen two more beautiful cubs than the one's squirming below his careful watch.

This was Vegeta's happiest moment in his life…looking down on his new cubs.

His twin boys…Takeo and Keigo.

* * *

After Vegeta and his cubs were curled up comfortably on the bed and the cave cleaned up, Gohan and Goten invited everyone who was waiting outside to come inside and greet the new family members. Vegeta lay on his side with his boys bundled up in the furs, his head propped up on one hand, the other hand and his tail softly stroking the cubby faces of his twins.

The Prince looked up as his friends filed into the cave. Krillin was first to the bed, gazing down with wide eyes at the two cubs, making ridiculous baby noises and faces at the two boys who gazed up at the monk with wide curious eyes. 18 stood behind her husband; hand on his shoulder, smirking down at Vegeta before her eyes drank up the boys. Marron and Master Roshi moved in after Krillin and his wife backed away. Marron cooed at the cubs, giggling as they gurgled back at her. Roshi stuck his face close and chuckled, sticking out his tongue.

Vegeta burst out laughing as his first born grabbed Roshi's tongue in a firm grip and his smaller second born son spontaneously kicked out his little foot and nailed Roshi's cheek, causing the old man to stumble back a few paces, rubbing his cheek and nursing his tongue. Vegeta's laughs turned to chuckles as Roshi backed off; proud of his new sons that they showed they were not to be messed with.

Piccolo and Trunks came up next, the two of them smiling at the little babies, both feeling a longing in their hearts for their own and they both turned heated eyes on their mates, thinking about their own future. Vegeta smirked at those looks, glancing at Gohan and Goten who were both blushing to the tips of their ears at the attention. It seems their little family might be expanding even more some day.

Vegeta gazed around at the gathering of his friends and family but his happy expression fell as he realized there was one important member missing…who should be in bed with him right now.

"Where the hell is Kakarot," he growled, glaring around, trying to find his missing mate.

He watched as everyone exchanged either wary or exasperated glances. Trunks stepped forward, smothering a smile with a fist. "Well…uh…Dad you see. Well he was super happy when he heard the first cry of a baby. Then you started freaking out a bit Pops…so he freaked out a lot. Then when we heard the cry of a second baby…well…let's just say Saiyans can put out fires pretty easily…"

"What do you…" Vegeta trailed off, glaring at his son.

"The man passed out Vegeta," Piccolo stated bluntly. "When he collapsed he landed on the fire we had out there and put the whole thing out on impact. I'm assuming he'll be waking up soon."

Vegeta slapped his forehead, groaning in annoyance, leveling his gaze with Trunks and Piccolo. "You two go get him. I don't care what you have to do to wake him. Just do it and get that Baka in here," he murmured, laying his body down and curling around his squirming sons.

He watched through lidded eyes as Piccolo and Trunks walked out of the cave. He closed his eyes and listened as they tried to wake his mate. First they called out to the man. Then when that didn't work they slapped him a bit. Then when that didn't work it sounded like they poured water or something on his mate. But unfortunately that didn't work either.

"What do we do Piccolo," Vegeta heard his son ask.

"Hmm. He's being stubborn. But…I think I have an idea," Piccolo said.

Vegeta heard some footsteps and then a hushed voice. "Goku? If you don't get up right now, I'll find the largest needle imaginable and stick you with it," Piccolo growled evilly.

"NYAHHHH!!"

Vegeta smirked with contentment at the fearful scream of his mate, signifying that the man was now awake. His eyes cracked open as everyone around him chuckled and Goku cried out in embarrassment.

"Suck it up Goku. You're missing spending time with your family," Piccolo said, obviously from the tone of his voice he was crossing his arms and glaring at the gentle Saiyan.

"Huh…what are you talking about Piccolo…what fam…oh my gosh…Vegeta…VEGETA…"

The prince glanced up in exasperation as his mate, with burnt torn up clothes, hair in disarray and all around looking a mess, came barreling into the cave. Goku's eyes wildly looked around before they settled on the three curled up together on the bed. Everything else disappeared for the man, his eyes turning soft at the scene, focusing solely on his exhausted mate and the two new additions to their family.

The rest of the group exchanged glances before they all started filing out of the cave. Vegeta acknowledged everyone's departure but said nothing, just nodding at them all as they left Vegeta and Goku alone with their two new sons.

Goku finally moved, taking small hesitating steps to the fur covered bed, kneeling down when he got there. He climbed on before a hand in is face stopped him. He turned suddenly sad eyes on his mate, wondering why he wasn't allowed closer. Vegeta in turn rolled his eyes at the expression, pointing towards the water flowing in the back of the cave and the several changes of clothes. "Kakarot, go clean yourself up before getting in this bed, you smell like smoke and cubs are very sensitive to stuff like that," Vegeta said, the hand that was held up to stop Goku from approaching reached out to stroke his lover's check, assuring him that the prince wanted him there.

Goku's frown turned right side up and he grinned happily at Vegeta, climbing off the bed and quickly scrubbing his body down and changing into a soft pair of shorts and a loose tank top. He hurried back to the bed, this time getting a hand beckoning him instead of telling him to stop. He lay down behind his mate, spooning the smaller man and looking over his shoulder at the babies napping in the nest their Papa made for them.

Goku smiled at the boys, looking at each in turn, reaching out one free hand to gently touch them. He started with the larger boy, smiling as eyes fluttered open to gaze steadily at him. He stared back, feeling deep inside that this boy was going to be a strong warrior, someone brave and dependable. "Who is this," he whispered, his index finger stroking gently back and forth over the soft cheek of the baby.

"This is Takeo. Our first born. He was a Super Saiyan when he first came out. It was beautiful. He'll be a strong son for us," Vegeta whispered, turning his head to smile at Goku, kissing the bottom of the man's jaw as he spoke.

Goku smiled brightly at Vegeta, eyes wide with wonder, leaning down to see his son Takeo better. "He's a Super Saiyan," the man whispered in awe, staring at that cute little face with amazement.

Vegeta purred, nodding at his lover, also looking at his first born. His eyes strayed to the smaller cub next to Takeo, who seems to have just woken up and was squirming around for attention. Goku's gaze must have been caught by the other child as well because his large hand shifted to start stroking the smaller baby's hair.

"Who is this," Goku asked quietly. "Why is he smaller than Takeo?"

"This is Keigo. Our second born son. Saiyans don't have twins Kakarot. It's literally unheard of. It takes a lot of energy for one child to make it through the pregnancy, so usually any other children are stillborn. But we were lucky. I suppose between you and me feeding them our energy it was enough to sustain them both. Obviously though Takeo seemed to get, or take more energy so Keigo was born smaller and weaker than his brother. He may never catch up but it doesn't matter. Just having him survive shows that he has a different kind of strength to him."

Goku smiled proudly at the words, chuckling as Keigo grabbed his hand and tried sucking on one of his fingers, gurgling happily. Well Goku knew who the sweet one was going to be. He nuzzled his mate, not missing the relief in the prince's voice as he spoke about Keigo. They were both extremely lucky to have both boys here with them.

Minutes were spent with the four Saiyan's exploring one another, the men touching the babies and the cubs touching the hand or tail in their reach. Eventually Keigo began getting fussy; face scrunching up before he let out a cry. Goku jumped at the sound, eyes fearful and confused as he looked at his unhappy son.

"What's wrong Keigo," he asked worriedly.

Vegeta suddenly sat up, forcing Goku to go with him. The prince leaned down and scooped the crying baby into his arms, purring quietly. "Don't worry Kakarot. He's just hungry," Vegeta whispered without looking away from his baby.

"What do we feed him? Do I need to go to the house to get something?"

Vegeta turned sharply, looking at his mate with wide eyes, realizing that Goku really had no clue about how Saiyan Subs were equipped. "Kakarot I'm going to feed him. How about you hold Takeo while I do this, then I'll trade you," Vegeta said with a smile.

He laid his fussy Keigo onto his lap, quickly removing his shirt then scooping up the child again. Keigo seemed to understand, cries turning to whimpers as he smelled his Papa. Vegeta purred happily, smiling down at his child as he held him close, looking up after a moment to his mate. His smile faded as he spotted Goku who was rooted to his spot kneeling on the bed.

Goku was looking shakily at Takeo, hands fisted and resting on his thighs. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows were drawn tight together, like he was thinking hard about something.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Pick Takeo up," Vegeta said quietly, not starting to feed his child until he knew his mate was alright.

Goku's head whipped up at the sound of his voice and the man, almost frightfully looked between the prince and their first born son. His hands clenched into tighter fists and he licked his lips nervously before answering. "I'm not sure I should," he whispered, looking at Takeo who was becoming fussy himself from being ignored.

Vegeta cocked his head to one side, eyes narrowing in confusion at Goku's words. "Why in the world would you think that," he asked slowly, eyes focused on his lover's increasingly distraught face.

"Well…Chichi never really let me hold Gohan. She was scared I would hurt him. But I wanted to so I would sneak into his room at night and hold him…but one night…he started crying and I got so scared…and I dropped him. Chichi was so mad and wouldn't let me near Gohan until he was older…so I don't…I don't want the same thing to happen again."

Silence permeated the air and Goku clenched his eyes tightly shut after his confession.

"That fucking bitch…" Vegeta snarled.

Goku looked up sharply, tiny tears clinging to the corners of his eyes and warily watching his fuming mate.

Vegeta was so incredibly mad at the moment he had to put Keigo down so he wouldn't hurt the child. He thought he couldn't despise the woman any more than he already did for the way she had treated his family…but now…oh now she had sunk even lower and Vegeta was sure he could say he hated this woman even more than he hated Freeza, which was quite a feat. He shook the bad thoughts out of his mind though, knowing that getting upset now was not going to help anyone, especially Goku.

He took several deep breaths before gently picking Takeo up and scooting over to Goku. His mate watched him curiously, knuckling his eyes like a child. Vegeta leaned forward, easily offering their first born son to his father. Goku's eyes widened at the gesture and he froze up. Finally though Goku seemed to push away his fear a bit and slowly reached out, letting Vegeta settle their son into the cradle of his arms. He was stiff and awkward.

But as moments passed and Takeo seemed to calm in his arms instead of crying his body relaxed and Goku adjusted his arms so Takeo was comfortably settled in his embrace. He smiled shakily at the baby and he got a happy gurgle in response. Smooth, silky hands touched his face and he looked up to Vegeta who knelt in front of him. His mate was smiling reassuringly at him, touching their foreheads together and showing Goku through their bond that there was nothing to fear. He could never hurt his children on purpose. Vegeta trusted him, more than anyone else with their newborn sons.

And after long moments of sweet reassurances Goku started to believe that he could do this. He could take care of a new born baby even though he never really had. He kissed Vegeta softly, trying to thank his amazing mate for everything.

Vegeta pulled away and returned to their younger son Keigo who was now crying loudly. Vegeta scooped up the cub, purring softly and dancing his tantalizing tail in front of the child's face. Vegeta settled back into the pillows of the bed, pulling Keigo closer to his chest. Goku scooted closer himself, carefully settling himself down next to Vegeta, watching closely, wondering what was going to happen.

He watched wide eyed as Keigo, once he was calmed a bit, suddenly latched onto the nipple offered by his Papa. The cub whimpered and sucked hard, tiny muscles losing their tension as his little belly was filled with warm milk.

"Vegeta…you're…Keigo is…" he trailed off, not quite believing what was happening. Vegeta was feeding the baby like a woman would. Or at least that's what he thought because Chichi never let him see her feed Gohan.

Vegeta smirked, shifting so his body leaned up against his mate's side, laying his head on the man's shoulder. "Kakarot. I'm a Saiyan. While we look similar to humans there are many biological differences between us. Like how I can make milk for my cubs," he whispered, watching with contentment as his youngest son fed hungrily.

Goku would have scratched his head if his hands weren't already occupied, but instead just accepted the answer. Because he knew it was true. Saiyan's were different than humans. Besides he was deciding that watching his mate feed their baby had to be one of the most intimate, erotic, and beautiful things he had ever watched. His eyes focused on the tiny tail wrapped around Vegeta's wrist and the larger tail slowly stroking Keigo's forehead and cheeks, on the tiny mouth eagerly sucking on his mate's nipple, and on the content expression gracing his lover's perfect visage.

The two men lay together in sweet satisfaction as both boys took their turns getting their first meal from their Papa. Then the two were burped before being settled back into their temporary cradle made from furs. Both boys curled together, falling asleep with their tiny tails wrapped around one another. Vegeta stretched his arms over his head and yawned himself. He startled as two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a strong embrace against his mate.

No words were exchanged as the lover's settled down under a fur together, curling around their cubs. Vegeta sighed in relief, finally feeling like he could relax. He fell into a deep restful sleep along with his two boys. All three being watched over by a vigilant Goku, who stayed awake, making sure nothing would befall his new family.

* * *

Review, review, review please. (puppy dog eyes) I'd really appreciate it.

This is the final chapter so I'd like to know what you all think. I know some of you might think this is an unfair place to stop but this is what makes sense to me, because if I continued with the ideas I had for what could happen (which is now being turned into a sequel) this story would have never ended. I love this series, don't get me wrong, but I also want to stretch my legs a bit and explore new fandoms and take a stab at something original. But DBZ will always be my favorite. I'll probably always have stories to write for it.

I'll post the epiloge and AN together very soon. I promise.

TTFN my friends.


	18. Epilogue: First Days on Earth

**Title: _A Saiyan Way of Life_**

**Started:** November 2, 2007

**Finished:** March 27, 2008

**Author: _2dragonkat_**

**Summary:** Sequel to my fic Alternate Reality. Life for the Saiyan family after Buu. Goku/Vegeta, Piccolo/Gohan, future Trunks/Goten.

**Discalimer:** ...sigh...yes I'll admit it, none of these characters are mine, I just hijacked them for my story. I'll give them back, I promise.

**Rating:** Mature for some chapters.

**Overall Warnings:** explicit yaoi, mpreg, angst, deviation from the DBZ plot but Uub will be present (just as a plot device), and bashing of various DBZ ladies.

**AN:** Here's the epilogue folks. I hope you didn't put too many high hopes in this because it's short and pretty pointless, but I had to write it.

**IMPORTANT:** I will write a sequel for this because a lot of you expressed an interest in it. But please, please do not start begging me for it, because it will just delay it people (but you can say stuff like I'll be waiting and stuff. begging though puts me off a bit people, it's too much pressure). I am working on other things right now. I've got an Avatar fic going and my first original fic, along with two Kyou Kara Maou fics and a Firefly crossover fic being written. I'm busy people. If I get stumped on some of these stories I will start work on a sequel to this, but remember (with the exception of my Avatar fic) I like to write at least half if not all of a fic before posting. Please don't be expecting anything for a while. Even if I start writing tomorrow, ya'll won't see anything for a while. On another note I do have a DBZ fic I wrote a while ago that Julesie convinced me to post. It'll be about seven chapters once I finish the last two chapters, and trust me when I say it is totally different than what I've done with AR. But it'll be something I'll post in the mean time as I work on other things and I do not expect it to do well, because this was a long time ago folks. But whatever. If you have read this far I give you a million cookies. XD

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Bit of lime here and there and some mischief (I won't say who though).

* * *

Epilogue – _First Days on Earth_

WC: 2,242

* * *

**Jealously**

Alright, so Goku had thought this was the most beautiful, intimate scene he had ever witnessed like the first few hundreds times, but now…it just made him jealous.

Goku sat on a chair the other side of the room, crossing his arms and pouting, head hanging as he watched the scene on the bed in their bedroom. Vegeta sat cross-legged, propped up on some pillows with Takeo lying beside the prince sucking his thumb and twirling apiece of his hair with his other hand as he dozed off with Keigo cradled in his Papa's arms having his evening snack.

The tip of Goku's tail twitched in agitation as he watched the moment, feeling frustrated as he sat with a black cloud looming over his head. Finally Keigo's tummy was full and Vegeta gently patted the baby's back so he burped, then he scooped up both children before standing up from the bed. He walked over to the cradle settled in the corner by the window and nestled both boys together in the cradle.

Both men had discovered very early on that these boys were very close, probably even more than Goten and Trunks were as children. Takeo already seemed very protective of Keigo, and Keigo seemed to prefer staying as close to his brother as possible, as he cried whenever they were separated from one another. So Vegeta decided that instead of building another cradle he would let them share a cradle until they were too big, then he'd move them to separate beds. Goku's tail flicked back and forth as the two boys were settled down to sleep for the next few hours.

When Vegeta had stepped back Goku pounced, forcing them both onto the bed, landing on Vegeta with a bounce, burying his face into the prince's neck.

"Kakarot, what the hell," Vegeta grumbled, lying passively on the bed under Goku's weight.

"It's not fair," Goku said, voice muffled by Vegeta's skin.

"What's not fair," Vegeta asked, trying to cover up the annoyance in his voice, patting the man's shoulder.

Goku lifted his head, crocodile tears dramatically streaming down his face. He said nothing, sniffing loudly and letting his bottom lip tremble, but all he got for his efforts was a roll of eyes from his mate. So Goku dropped the act, eyes narrowing in a glare and a soft growl bubbling up from his chest as his own annoyance level rose.

He huffed before quickly bending down, mouth fastening on one of his favorite parts of Vegeta exquisite, exotic body. The delicious parts of the prince's body that he had been denied access to for so long because his sons had been hogging them. He sighed as his lips came in contact with the prince's dusky nipples. He kissed one after another, murmuring in annoyance as Vegeta started to struggle.

He pulled back and quietly snarled down at his mate, hoping their boys wouldn't wake up and take his away his mate's attention…again. "Vegeta," he huffed, pinning his mate's arms above his head.

"Kakarot what the hell are you doing," Vegeta growled up at him.

"What does it feel like," he said, leaning his head back down to try and resume his attention, but Vegeta's squirming stopped him.

"Kakarot stop it. Fucking stop it."

Goku pulled back with a pout, plopping himself in the middle of the bed and crossing his arms with a huff. "It's not fair," he mumbled, looking off towards their sleeping sons.

A hand on his face turned him back to look at his smirking mate who was slowly shaking his head at him. "You are so frustrating Kakarot," Vegeta whispered as he leaned in and kissed Goku softly.

Goku sighed, closing his eyes as their lips pressed together, brow drawing together in frustration as Vegeta pulled away long before his liking. His eyes cracked open at a chuckle that came from his lover.

"You're jealous," Vegeta said with conviction.

"No I'm not," Goku stuttered in denial, blush staining his cheeks.

"Yes you are."

"…no…"

Vegeta just shook his head in exasperation, glancing over at their boys sleeping soundly in the corner of their room. He sighed in acceptance and laid back, arms rising above his head, giving full access to his chest. "You have ten minutes to get your fill Kakarot, and then I need to get some sleep. And no sucking," Vegeta said softly.

Goku's eyes lit up and his tail actually wagged back and forth as he dived on top of Vegeta, smothering his mate's nipples with affection. Large purr bubbling up in his chest as his needs were finally met.

* * *

**Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**

"But I don't wanna…"  
"Kakarot you are not going to make me do all the work."

"But Vegeta…"

"You are not going to make me do all the dirty work and get away with having all the fun. You are going to contribute."

"But I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

"But it looks hard."

"Stop complaining you oaf."

"Aww Vegeta…"

"Hey, you got out of doing this because you were dead last time. So you better step up now Baka. You've got no excuse this time."

"…That's harsh Vegeta."

"Well that's the truth Kakarot. Deal with it."

"…but…"

"The only butt you should be worrying about is Takeo's right now."

"…Vegeta…"

"Shut it Kakarot. You either change that diaper or don't expect any sex until we go into heat again."

"…"

"Well…"

"Your joking right. I mean, that's like nine years away."

"…"

"Holy sh-…you…you're not joking."

"No I'm not Kakarot. Now get to work."

"…But…"

"Kakarot."

"I've never really changed a diaper before."

"No time to learn but the present."

"Aww man."

"Kakarot. Your son is waiting. And he'll stink up this whole house unless you do something about it."

"…"

"Now Kakarot."

"Okay okay…"

"Good boy."

* * *

**Monopolizing**

Sweet moonlight flowed into the room through the uncovered window. Two beautiful naked figures lay on a large bed, skin eerily translucent under the glow of the moon. One man laid stretched out, skin covered in a light layer of sweat, one hand gripping the sheets in a death grip and the other threaded through the flaming hair tickling his navel and holding the head of the man bathing his groin in attention.

Goku groaned, eyes lidded as he stared down his body at his mate who lay between his legs, looking so sexy and gorgeous worshiping Goku's erection. Vegeta held him gently, hand wrapped around the base of Goku's cock, stroking up and down. His pink tongue slowly peaked out, softly laving at the mushroomed head of Goku's erection. His tongue swirled around, tracing around the foreskin then trailing down the bulging vein on the underside. His mouth fitted around the head and he slowly engulfed his mate inch by inch, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard at random intervals.

Goku tossed his head back and forth, hair spraying over the bed and sweat beading on his forehead as he absorbed the pleasure pulsing from his groin. He moaned, nearly sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure. Hoping more than anything that tonight would be the night they could go all the way.

Vegeta pulled back with a pop, smirking with hooded eyes up at Goku. He crawled up from his original position and settling with his powerful thighs on either side of Goku's hips. He rocked back and forth, his own erection leaving a clear trail on Goku's taunt stomach as the cleft of his ass cradled Goku's cock. Both Saiyans growled together, shifting around on the bed so they could come together again.

Vegeta was just lowering his body onto Goku's when a loud cry interrupted them, and it came from neither of the adults.

Goku groaned unhappily, flopping down on the bed in frustration as Vegeta sighed and climbed away from him, slipping on a robe as he went to grab their two wailing babies. Goku turned onto his side facing the cradle, pouting for a few moments even as Vegeta returned to their bed with their two boys, who were eager for a late night snack. He finally sat up and opened his arms, accepting Takeo from his mate, cuddling the child as Vegeta feed Keigo first. Goku continued to grumble for a few minutes, his libido utterly frustrated to the point of blue balls but he got over it eventually.

Deciding he'd have to try another night to make love to his mate.

* * *

**Poof**

Vegeta watched warily from his seat as his two sons were literally passed around like some kind of food or scrapbook. His fingers rhythmically tapped the top of his trembling thigh, eyes fiercely watching each move everyone made around his two week old sons. His tail twitched in agitation, a part of him itching to knock in each of the faces stupidly grinning down on his sons, wanting to snatch Takeo and Keigo back into his arms and never let them go. But the supporting arm around his shoulders held him back and so Vegeta slowly relaxed into his mate's embrace as they sat together on a loveseat in their living room, surrounded by friends and family.

Keigo though, after minutes on end of attention from everyone in the room, started getting fussy and cried out, no longer wanting to be in the arms of a stranger. So Vegeta was out of his seat in an instant, nearly using his Instant Transmission technique to get to the other side of the room faster, scooping his baby out of the arms of Master Roshi, trying not to snarl at his old friend. He quickly returned to his seat next to his mate in the living room, purring down at his distraught son and holding the tiny boy close.

Takeo though did not seem upset like his brother, but to Vegeta the child had a strange glint in his eye for one so young, a glint that was very familiar to the prince but he couldn't remember from where. He watched as Takeo reached out for Master Roshi of all people, and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Why would his little boy want to be in the arms of the man who upset Keigo. Well it wasn't so much Master Roshi that upset Keigo, Vegeta realized. Keigo was just tired of being passed around…but still a part of him, his maternal side, wanted to blame the master martial artist for his baby's tears.

Roshi happily accepted Takeo into his arms, grinning foolishly down at the boy. "What a strong whipper-snapper you got here Goku. Look at him; already he's got the eyes of a great warrior. And he was a Super Saiyan at birth to boot. He's gonna give this universe a run for its money some day."

"Yeah, we're both really proud. Of both boys. I can't wait for them to be old enough to train them. It's going to be great," Goku said proudly, chest puffing out in fatherly pride.

"I hope you won't forget about me Goku," Uub spoke up with a grin.

"Of course not Uub. You'll be long done with training by the time my boys are ready for their own stuff. You'll keep me occupied until then."

"Kakarot," Vegeta huffed in annoyance, turning a glare on his mate.

The man sheepishly grinned, hand falling behind his head. "Aww you know what I mean Babe."

"Baka."

"I love you too Vegeta."

"Kakarot–"

"Poof."

All head whipped around, staring down at the child in Roshi's arms, who was looking up at the man with big eyes…that seemed to be shining dangerously. Roshi looked back at the child, big smile growing larger. "Are ya trying to talk there little one. Just when I thought you couldn't impress me any–"

"Poof"

BOOM

Vegeta coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to try and dispel the dust lofting around his head. Keigo he held tight against his chest, trying to shield his child from the debris, though Keigo wasn't crying which worried Vegeta a bit.

He, along with everyone else, looked up to see Master Roshi sitting flabbergasted, holding a grinning Takeo away from him at arm length. His clothes were tarnished and parts of his hair flaming, his glasses cracked. A smoking imprint on the wall behind him gave away what had just happened.

Little Takeo had just released a small chi blast in Master Roshi's face.

Cough. "Well Goku. Your boy sure has a lot of power…though he's lacking some control," Roshi said, voice hoarse, shakily handing the child back to Goku who had jumped up to retrieve the boy.

Everyone just laughed the situation off, cleaning up the mess and returning to their conversations…but Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Takeo as the boy was settled into his other arm next to his brother. He watched as their tails twined in comfort, Keigo drifting off to sleep. Takeo put a thumb in his mouth, sucking contentedly as his other hand reached up into his hair, twirling a strand around his index finger which was his habit now as he fell asleep.

Vegeta locked eyes with his son, smirk forming on his lips as the cub fell asleep. That was no accident. The kid did it on purpose. He remembered now where he had seen that look before.

It seemed he had another prankster in the midst of his family.

Kami help them.

* * *

Well first and foremost: Review, review, review please. (puppy dog eyes)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for this fic, especially those who reviewed nearly every chapter, I really appreciate it. Cookies to you all.

Remember no begging for a sequel, it'll just delay it. I'm serious. I've got too much on my plate to have more pressure of making all my reviewers happy. I'm already in a deep hole because of my Avatar fic, I don't need this hole getting any deeper or I'll never get out and I might stop writing. Encouraging words are what I need, not demands folks. This will also be a test to see who is actually reading my ANs and who isn't. XD

**EDIT:** I got a review that got me to thinking (thank you Miako6). I know some of you are on my author alert list, and you can stay there if you want, but since I won't have anything DBZ up for a bit you can remove yourself. Instead you can either put in your review or a PM asking to be on the notice list for the sequel for this fic. I was thinking I could make a list of people who are interested in a sequel and I'll send out PMs to all of you when I post the first chapter. So review or send me a line if your interested.

TTFN


	19. SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!

UPDATE!

I just want all of you know who are watching this story or who have it on your alert list that the SEQUEL to this story has been published.

I'll try and send out some individual notifications but right now I'm busy with school so this is the best I can do for now.

The story is titled "Survival of the Fittest" Go check it out and let me know what you think.

TTFN


End file.
